Renew
by sailormoon9993
Summary: Sequel to These Dreams. After fleeing from Celestia, Twilight & Discord find themselves in Manehattan. Shortly after their arrival, Discord's first daughter, Screwball arrives and Twilight also ends up pregnant! They try to keep a low profile, but soon a mare from Discord's past wants her revenge on him and will stop at nothing. Celestia also regrets the sleeping spell as well.
1. Chapter 1

_Here it is! I present the sequel to These Dreams, Renew! The setting is Manehattan this time around and some interesting events are gonna happen! ;) Read & review!_

* * *

In an alleyway next to a big theater in Manehattan that was only accessible through a small opening that was usually unnoticed by most ponies, a magical burst of energy flooded the alley, giving off a temporary blast of light lasting only a few seconds. In the burst of magic, it revealed Twilight Sparkle and the god of chaos, Discord. They had recently just teleported there in an attempt to flee a spell that Celestia wished to put on them both.

"Next time, use less power." Discord spoke as he felt his head spinning, literally. "It was quite the spin." he joked as he stopped his spinning head.

"I'm sorry about that but we had to get out of there before Celestia could cast that spell on us." Twilight said as she looked forward through the small opening of the alley to see very bright lights flashing. "Are we in Manehattan?"

"Why are you asking me? I've never been there." said Discord. "Though I have heard tales about the big city."

"I'm gonna go check it out. Stay here and outta sight." Twilight warned,

"Yes, Mini Celestia." he spoke in false boredom.

Twilight shot a few daggers at him with her eyes before turning around and walking towards the small entrance that led outside the alleyway. Twilight walked out of the alley to find herself smack dab in the middle of Times Square. Theaters, restaurants, and other businesses were all around her, glowing brightly with all their neon signs. There were ponies that filled up both sides of the sidewalk, completely unaware of the purple alicorn standing there in awe. This truly was the city that never slept, it had just too much life in it. After glancing up at the city for a moment, Twilight sunk back into the entrance without anypony taking notice.

"We're most definitely in Manehattan, there is no doubt about that. At least the city is crowded so there be less of a risk of us being found." Twilight stated. "Though ponies are going to notice a dragonequus and an alicorn walking around."

"And what are you going to do if Celestia does manage to find us, my dear?" Discord asked. "Simply keep teleporting us everywhere?"

"The princess will never find us. I know I could figure out a way but she probably used a tracking spell to locate us and will use it again. We have to use some spell that could at least repel the magic, but I haven't read any reversal spell books lately."

"Uhh...hello? Equestria to Twilight? Have you forgotten one small little detail?" Discord spoke as if she had made a stupid remark.

"What's that?" Twilight tilted her head in confusion.

"Have you forgotten that I am more powerful than the princess?" he taunted. "Or do I need to perform a brain check on you? I can't promise you that it won't hurt though."

"Don't you even dare try something like that on me!" Twilight yelled in annoyance. "I know you have more power than the princess but it didn't occur to me since we're in hiding from her!"

"I know, I know. You don't want to be placed under a sleeping spell and neither do I. No chaos for that long of time? That's completely boring."

"It is, isn't it?" Twilight giggled. "Could you perform the spell to prevent us from being detected please?"

"Nag, nag, nag." he said in a mocking tone. "But fine. I'll perform the little spell for you."

With a snap of his eagle claw, a small burst of magic appeared and swirled itself around the couple before it formed all over their bodies and disappearing from view. The magic caused Twilight to open up her eyes wide for a second as it did make a 'pop' noise as it faded away.

"There. Is that better for you?" Discord asked in false boredom.

"Yes it is. Thank you. Now, how are we going to live in hiding? We can't live in this alleyway, it's disgusting! Perhaps you can think of something, oh great god of chaos."

"Perhaps we can play a little game."

"A game?" Twilight asked in confusion once again.

"A game against Celestia that is, though, she's playing it even if she likes it or not."

"And how does this game work?"

"If she finds us, she can put us under that little sleeping spell of hers." he smirked.

"Are you crazy!" Twilight yelled.

"But, I never say we're going to play fair against her, my dear Twilight! She has to find us without her little tracking spell, plus, she has to be able tell which pair of ponies we are."

"You mean like disguising ourselves, correct?"

"Exactly, my dear. You don't think I'd let the game be that easy for her, do you?" he taunted. "I'm not called the spirit of chaos and disharmony if I played fair now, would I?"

"I guess not. Now, how are we disguising ourselves?" Twilight asked as she was answered by the snap of fingers, a burst of magic blasting her. The magic faded away the next second, but it seemed to not have affected her as she was still purple and her. "What did you just do?"

"I just made the game a lot more interesting is what I did."

Twilight looked up at him, puzzled. "How did you make it more challenging? You didn't change our appearances like you said you were going to."

Discord let out an amused laugh. "Oh, Twilight Sparkle. My dear, you really need to start thinking outside the box more. I did change our appearance, but not in the way you might think."

"Then how did you...?"

Discord let out a bored sigh before snapping his fingers once more, this time conquering up a large mirror that began floating on it's own. He grabbed the alicorn as if she were simply weightless and placed her in front of the large mirror. "That's how."

Twilight gasped in surprise at what she saw in the mirror before her. No longer an alicorn stood in the mirror, but a pegasus with a bright white coat and a blond mane and tail similar to that of Pinkie's. She saw the same purple eyes staring back at her though. She quickly spun to the side and noticed a balloon cutie mark similar to Pinkie's as well, but the balloons were purple.

Twilight glanced at Discord, who now stood next to her. She turned back towards the mirror to see a unicorn who had a light black coat, a white mane and tail that seemed to be styled back, and a pair of blue eyes. She also noticed a monocle cutie mark on him.

"But how can I not see...?" Twilight said with her mouth dropped.

"Cannot see the actual change? It's simple really. Other ponies will see the disguises but we won't as our eyes are not affected by the spell, but all other ponies and reflective surfaces are."

"I-I never knew a spell like that even existed. That's amazing!" smiled Twilight. "I like this disguise! Especially yours, it's like your polar opposite. Completely refine!"

"That's the point, my dear. It'll make the game more fun if we're two ponies completely opposite of ourselves! Celestia will never be able to win!"

"That's true. This takes care of us being detected, but where are we going to live? We can't live in this alleyway! Like I said earlier, it's disgusting here!" Twilight said as she stuck out her tongue to signal her disgust. "We could get an apartment, but we'd have to wait until it's daylight...I guess a hotel for tonight is the only option."

"A hotel...that's all? Not someplace more interesting?" Discord said.

"We just came here with basically nothing at all...and I know you could conjure up some bits to pay for a hotel room for us. Until morning when we can-" Twilight spoke before being interrupted by a burst of magic appearing in front of her, scaring her. Out of the tiny magic burst, a small scroll dropped itself in front of her. "What in Equestria is this?" Twilight said as she used her magic to pick up and read the scroll.

_Dear Twilight,_

_I hope this scroll could reach you with the spell I used. If it did, I want you to know right now this spell cannot detect your location but rather your physical being. That's how I am able to send this letter._

_After you left, I broke down right then and there praying that you would be safe. Right then I remembered this spell that allowed me to write to Shining whenever he had to leave to protect Equestria without having to know where he truly was._

_With all that, I wrote this as quick as I could without crying too much and ruining this scroll. I hope you and Discord are both safe and are doing everything you can to be providing for yourselves. Don't worry about Spike. Celestia offered to let him stay in the palace as she understands why you acted the way you did and disappeared. I love you so much and please write back, please!_

_Love, Cadence 3_

_P.S. Twilly, like Cadence wrote, please write back to us to let us know you're ok. The spell is easy to perform to send us a scroll. Just think about the pony you want to send it to and how much you care for them. The scroll should disappear and be on it's way to whomever it's for. Please do write back, I need to know you're ok and safe. I love you, LSBFF. -Shining Armor_

"What's that scroll about?" Discord asked with interest.

"It's from Cadence and Shining Armor asking if we're ok and to write back ASAP." Twilight said. "Let's get to a hotel so I can write back to them to let them know that we're both safe."

"As you wish. But...how did the scroll find you?"

"Cadence wrote saying the spell she used doesn't track your location but rather it searches for your physical being. Basically, it can't pinpoint our location but can still find us." Twilight explained. "Please...let's get to a hotel. I can't let my brother and sister worry. I also need to send a letter to my friends as well."

"Ok, ok." Discord said as he walked forward towards the entrance of the alleyway. "Do you know a nearby hotel?"

Twilight walked forward. "I do. It's iconic and should have some open rooms. I can find it from above." Twilight said as she opened her wings and few up a few feet. "Come on, let's go."

Both Twilight and Discord flew up out of the alleyway and into the airways above Manehattan where several other pegasi were flying around as well. Twilight led Discord to the iconic hotel she knew as she had read several books on Manehattan. After searching for a few minutes, Twilight was able to locate the hotel.

The two landed on the ground and checked into the hotel for the night. They were able to stay for free as Discord had hypnotized the person at the front desk. They made their way up to their room and quickly got comfortable. Before they both decided to head back to sleep, Twilight used some of the scrolls provided by the hotel to write back to everypony.

_Dear Family & Friends,_

_I'm ok and safe. Discord is also with me. I cannot say where I am per se, but I will be taking care of myself. I don't know when I can return. Tell Celestia I am thankful that she is caring for Spike in my absence though she is the reason we fled. I will be getting an apartment in the morning as I am in a hotel as of this writing._

_I will also be getting a job to so I can support myself while I'm here. I think I'll try getting a simple job, such as waiting tables. It's easy and most ponies won't remember who I am anyways._

_Please don't try looking for us as a tracking spell won't locate us. I will write to you as much as I possibly can and update you on my progress here and with Discord. Please don't worry about us too much, but please keep writing! I love you all my friends and family, and may hope get us through this tough time._

_I am off to bed now. Good night, everypony._

_Love,_  
_Twilight Sparkle_

_P.S. Cadence, please teach this spell to Rarity so I may receive letters from my friends as well as yours and the family's._

Twilight set down the quill she had been writing with and rolled up the scroll with her magic. Following Shining Armor's instructions, she pictured him in her mind as her horn touched the scroll, causing it to turn into a trail of magic and float it's way out of the hotel and towards wherever he was.

Twilight then used her magic to switch off the lights and fall asleep next to the already sleeping god of chaos.


	2. Chapter 2

_Here's the next chapter! Do you know what Twilight is thinking at the end? ;) Read & review!_

* * *

The sun rose over the always busy city of Manehattan, giving the city some natural light instead of just light provided by signs and lampposts. The sun's rays quickly flooded into the city, including the hotel room of Twilight and Discord. Twilight had always been a morning pony, even if she didn't get much rest the night before as she had done it many times before studying late into the night.

Twilight opened her sleepy eyes to be greeted by an open window view of the city. Twilight smiled as she climbed out of the bed and looked out over the city. Now that it was daylight, she could see just how large Manehattan truly was. It was amazing how big it was and how the ponies that built it had to divide the city into five boroughs. Twilight sighed at the bit of information as it ran through her head before she turned around to face a still asleep god of chaos.

She smiled at the sight of the sleeping dragonequus. It really did seem like he was actually at peace. Twilight then pushed the thought aside and decided to wake up the chaotic god up since they needed to go apartment hunting today in order to maintain a low profile in Manehattan.

"Discord, you need to wake up. We have to go find in apartment today." Twilight said as she poked him with a nudge of her hoof.

A quiet, snickering laughter soon filled the room as Twilight was unaware of a cotton candy cloud forming above her. It completely formed itself before it started raining down on her, causing her to squeak in surprise.

"Discord!" she yelled in annoyance as she was answered by a loud laugh.

"That was too prefect!" he laughed. "You weren't expecting it all!"

"I know I've told you I have no problems with your chaos...but I do have one when I'm the target of it!" Twilight yelled.

"Oh, are you getting mad?" Discord taunted with a fake pout.

"Yes I am! We need to find an apartment today and I need to find a job so we can blend in with normal ponies!"

"But you already look like a different pony." he said as he snapped his fingers, causing a mirror to appear in front of her, revealing the white pegasus that she was posing as. "See?"

"I know, I know, but it would still help us! Now get up." Twilight said as she used her magic to throw a pillow at him, which smacked him directly in the face. "Now!"

Discord pulled the pillow off of himself. "Alright, alright, Mini Celestia." He said boredly as he climbed out of the bed and stood next to her.

"Oh, you mean I give off a sense of power and respect for my subjects?" Twilight asked.

"Noo...you sometimes tend to be abit boring like her. You need to be more..." He said as he ran his lion paw down her face. "...chaotic." With that statement, the two disappeared from the hotel room along with the scroll Twilight had received last night.

They arrived in another part of the city, in the borough known as Queens. The neighborhood they had arrived in was rather picturesque, definitely not a place where Discord would want to be staying in. But, then again, why would Celestia bother looking in such a nice and quiet neighborhood? She wouldn't.

"Ok, I never read about this neighborhood before but I know we're someplace in Queens. I wonder if there's any available homes for us to stay in?" Twilight asked.

As if the answer to her question, a newspaper landed directly on her face, caused by a wind burst as it was a windy day today. Twilight stopped dead in her tracks and used her magic to pull the newspaper from her face. The paper just happened to be the listings page, more specifically, apartments. Twilight glanced at the paper and saw that one of the apartments weren't too far away from where they were standing.

The two walked to the apartment building where the available apartment was and went directly through the front door, where a pony was busy typing away something on her computer.

"If you're here about the apartment, just go to Sales behind me." the pony said without even looking up from her computer.

The two didn't even bothering responding to the busy pony and went to a desk behind her where another stallion was typing something as well, but seemed more friendly than the mare. Twilight had barely even approached the desk when Sales came to life.

"Here about the vacant apartment?" he asked excitedly.

"Umm...we are." Twilight smiled.

"Excellent! If you like it, you can move in as soon as you'd like! Here, I'll go and show you the apartment!" he smiled.

Without even asking them even their names or anything, Sales jumped up and grabbed a pair of keys from inside his desk. "Right this way, sir and madam!" He walked from behind his desk to another door that lead up to the apartments.

Twilight and Discord followed Sales right out the door and up towards the second floor to where the vacant apartment was. He quickly unlocked the door and eagerly invited the couple in.

"This is our newest available apartment! One bedroom, two bath, full kitchen, dining room, and living room. Let me show you around!" Sales said happily.

Sales instantly went behind the couple and began to literally push them through the apartment. Twilight and Discord simply looked at each other, but said nothing since they didn't have to use their own energy. The apartment itself was very nice. The walls were a simple dark red while the carpet was a toned down brown. The kitchen had pearl white cabinets, counter-tops, and brand new looking cookware.

"So...how do you both like the apartment?" Sales asked.

"I like it very much. It's really lovely and the walls give off such a calm feeling to me. I could see myself living here." Twilight smiled.

"And since I don't want to go looking at other apartments today, we'll have this one or stay where we're at." Discord smiled. "Is that ok, my dear?" he mocked.

Twilight looked at him with slight annoyance. "I do like this apartment. We'll take it." Twilight smiled.

"Excellent! Just come back to my office and we'll talk about rent, which is about 1230 bits a month." Sales said happily.

"Of course. Nothing we can't afford." Discord said with an almost evil laugh.

The two followed Sales back into his office as he instantly pulled out some paperwork from his desk. "Just fill this out and pay the down payment and that apartment is yours!"

"About that, can't we just skip the paperwork and the payment?" Discord asked.

"But this makes it offical.." Sales started when Discord started to produce hypnotic swirls in his eyes, which caused Sales' eyes to start producing the same thing. "Of course we can forget that paperwork! Just sign this paper instead and the apartment is yours, free of charge! Heck, I'll even throw in a year's worth of free rent!"

"I'm glad you could see it my way." Discord smiled as he signed the name '_Proper Pony_' on the line. He handed over the pen over to her. "Care to sign it, my dear?"

"Like I have a choice." Twilight laughed as she signed the name '_Surprise_' on the line. They had to lay low, so they might as well use different names too.

"Thank you Miss Surprise and Mister Proper! Here are your keys to your new apartment! You can start moving in right now if you'd like!" Sales smiled.

"Don't mind if we do." Discord said as he and Twilight disappeared from Sales' view, causing him to blink in surprise.

They reappeared in the apartment that now officially belonged to them. Twilight smiled happily.

"I knew you were going to do that." Twilight laughed. "But now that the apartment is ours, we need some decorate the inside of this place! It's simply too boring, as you would put it."

"You're exactly right for once, my dear! It is too boring in here." he replied as he snapped his fingers, causing magic to go off all throughout the apartment. "I think that'll be better, yes?"

The red walls that were originally there were now all sorts of different colors that began changing on their own. The floor had been turned into some sort of cloud material, but it was purple instead. The entire apartment was chaotic looking, even the newly formed furniture. They were made out of all sorts of things like candy, clouds, and even just pure magic!

"What a decorating expert you are!" Twilight said excitedly as she walked into the bedroom and found two walls lined with books. "Oh, this is just so wonderful! I can actually live here now and read to my heart's content! Oh, I feel like I want to do something for you!"

"Really now? You want to do something for me?" he asked in mock surprise.

"Yes. You did something nice for me, so I want to do something for you. That's how being in love works." Twilight smiled.

"Oh? I've in love? I didn't realize it." Discord smirked.

"Dizzy!" Twilight yelled in annoyance. "But, what could I do for you?"

"I'm sure you can think of something."

* * *

Later that night, after seeing a few sights of the city and having a candlelit dinner (not exactly something Discord approved of, but did it for the sake of Twilight), they both returned back to the chaotic apartment.

"Thank you for dinner tonight. It was lovely." Twilight smiled with a light blush.

"Didn't you just say this morning you wanted to do something nice for me now that I did TWO things for you today?" Discord smiled.

Twilight blushed as a rather..._interesting_ idea came to mind. She liked him, he liked her...so why not make their relationship just a bit stronger? It was time to see if her idea would work or not...


	3. Chapter 3

Every since that fateful night, things for Twilight and Discord had been pretty good. It had been a few weeks since they first arrived in Manehattan. Twilight would have gotten a job within this time period, if it hadn't been for one thing. She had been throwing up constantly for the last several days and that wasn't even the worst of it.

She had also been experiencing random bursts of magic that would conjure up the most unusual things. At first, she thought it was Discord behind it until one day when she was alone, it happened again. Deciding that she needed to find what was wrong, she immediately went to the local doctor's office with Discord along side her as he was just as worried about her.

"So, what seems to be the problem, Ms. Surprise?" asked the doctor.

"Well, I've been vomiting alot lately and been experiencing alot of random magical bursts." Twilight explained. "It's never happened to me before."

"I see." the doctor said as he wrote something down. "Tell me, are you and Proper here a couple?"

"Why yes we are. We've been together for several months." Twilight smiled.

"I see. You must tell me, have you had any special relations with each other in the last few weeks?"

Twilight blushed. "W-Well, since it's for medical purposes, we did have relations as you say a few weeks ago. Though I don't see how to would be beneficial to what's wrong with me..."

"Any information you can give me may help me. If you don't mind, Ms. Surprise, I need a sample of your blood." the doctor said.

"B-Blood?" Twilight spoke, slightly panicked. "W-What for?"

"If my assumption is correct Ms. Surprise, I think you may be pregnant. It's quite common for pregnant pegasi to have unexplained magical bursts if the father was a unicorn. Do I have your permission to take a blood sample?"

"Well, if it's to check for pregnancy...I guess you can take a sample..." Twilight spoke uncomfortably.

"Don't worry, Ms. Surprise. We only need a small sample of blood and we can check it right here at the office. It only takes a mere few minutes to find out or not." the doctor smiled reassuringly. "Now, I shall be right back with a butterfly needle."

The doctor left the room to go and find a needle needed to draw Twilight's blood. Twilight looked at Discord with a face mixed with what seemed to be utter confusion but a small trace of happiness.

"Did the doctor just say I may be pregnant? With your foal?" Twilight spoke in utter confusion. "If it's true...oh Celestia..."

"Look at it this way, my dear. At least I'll have another foal to create chaos for me." Discord laughed.

"Wait? Another foal?" Twilight looked at him with a slightly anger filled stare. "When did you have another foal?"

"Before you get your mane tied in a knot, she was created from a cotton candy cloud when I was ruler of Equestria. She has no real mother." Discord informed her.

"What about Cele-" Twilight was interrupted by the doctor walking back into the room, levitating a small needle above him, needle pointing towards the ceiling.

"I have returned! This will only take a mere second, Ms. Surprise. I just need a single forehoove and everything will be all over." the doctor smiled.

"I-If you say so..." Twilight said nervously as she held up her left forehoove.

The doctor inserted the needle into the area that caused her hoof to bend up and down and pulled out a small sample of Twilight's blood. Twilight had closed her eyes during this as she had a fear of needles ever since she was a small filly.

"All done, Ms. Surprise! You can open your eyes now." the doctor laughed. "A fear of needles, I see."

"It's a common phobia. Don't tease me about it." Twilight said as she tilted her head up.

"I'm not, Ms. Surprise. I'll get this sample tested and be back within five, ten minutes with the news if you're going to be a mother or not." the doctor spoke as he levitated the blood-filled needle and walked out of the room again.

"Like I was asking, what about Celestia? Weren't you with her during that time?" Twilight asked.

"Oh, do we really have to discuss all of this right now? It's all in the past. It's not like the past is affecting us right now." Discord smiled.

"It's not like we're screwed or anything." Twilight laughed. "I've always wanted to be a mother in a way."

"Screwball..." Discord spoke to himself.

"Screwball? Is that your foal's name?" Twilight asked.

"It's been quite a long time since I've thought of that name. Ever since I've been with you, I haven't really been thinking about her. Am I a great father or what?" Discord laughed to himself.

"I'm sure you were and still are." Twilight giggled to herself. "Perhaps you'll see her again hopefully."

Discord smirked at his fiancee. "Sooner than you think, my dear..."

* * *

Screwball was hanging around Canterlot Castle, causing small bits of chaos, such as teleporting the guards to different parts of the castle and making them hear voices that weren't really there. This is what she had been doing for the last thousand years, virtually undetected. There was a time she had joined her father when he had been freed for that one faithful day, but as far as she knew, he was re-encased in stone once more. She hadn't been to the gardens in several weeks as she wanted to create more chaos to make her daddy proud if he ever got out again.

Screwball was outside the royal throne room at the current moment where she making the two guards that were on duty starting to hear a supposed mare's voice. She giggled when the two guards thought they were going crazy. She also listened in to what was going on inside the royal throne room.

"Oh...what to do...what to do?" Celestia said from inside the throne room. "I haven't gone after them in weeks, but should I try or just let them be?"

"You should do whatever you think is right, Princess." said Spike, who was staying at the palace while Twilight & Discord were in hiding and it could be months, even years, before they leave hiding from Celestia.

"That's the problem, Spike. I want my student to be happy, but I don't want Discord causing any chaos..." Discord's name was enough to cause Screwball to stop her chaos and start listening even more closely. "...though he would have done something by now."

"Sister." spoke Luna as she walked into the throne room, not noticing Screwball on the ceiling, hanging upside down and listening to the conversation. "I know you're still worrying about Twilight and Discord, but perhaps we should stop going after them and just let them be. It's been at least four or five weeks since he was freed and there hasn't been anything reported from any part of Equestria. Knowing Discord, he would have already done something by now, even he was hiding from us."

He's free? Daddy was free? Screwball smiled in happiness. Her daddy was free! She hadn't been to the gardens in that long, that's probably why she didn't take notice of his freedom. But why hadn't she been able to sense his presence if he had been freed all those weeks ago? More importantly, why hadn't he come and seen her if he was free again? Screwball kept on listening to the conversation.

"I don't know what to decide on, Luna. I don't even know if Twilight would even forgive me for threatening to take Discord away from her." Celestia said as she hung her head. "I just wish I knew where they were at least. Maybe then I could apologize to her."

"I understand you're feeling remorse over what you almost did Tia, but I know what you were only thinking of Equestria's safety before. I think he may have actually changed because of Twilight. She may accept his chaos now, but she will not stand for him harming other ponies." Luna spoke. "I really do think he's changed, like I've changed after being Nightmare Moon."

Screwball remembered the whole Nightmare Moon scenario from long ago. Her daddy had casted the spell on Luna to make Celestia pay for turning him into stone for the first time. It had been the last trance of his magic he could use, but it was quite interesting to witness an incredible transformation such as that one. It was rather interesting to have it be nighttime for an entire week.

"That wasn't your fault, Luna. It was Discord's doing, not yours."

"But I forgave him, Tia. It wasn't easy but I was once told to forgive and forget instead of holding a grudge for eternity. Besides, my feelings of jealously also helped me turn into Nightmare Moon. But I have changed and I believe Discord, once again, as changed."

"Perhaps you are right, Luna." Celestia said with a weak smile.

Screwball immediately trotted along the ceiling in the direction that headed to the gardens. Perhaps there may be traces of his magic and she could use her's to locate him. Screwball stopped dead in her tracks. She could feel something in the air, like magic. A large smile soon formed on her head, knowing exactly who the magic belonged to. It was her daddy! Screwball immediately began to follow the presence of the magic. Hopefully she would find her daddy and this one Celestia called Twilight. The way she had said it, it sounded like her Daddy found another mare. Would she replace her in her daddy's heart? She had to make sure she didn't.

* * *

The doctor returned with a piece of paper levitating above his head. He walked over to Twilight and gave her a warm smile.

"Well, Ms. Surprise, it seems you are in fact pregnant with a foal! Congrats." the doctor smiled.

"I'm going to be a mother?" Twilight asked.

"In a year from now, you shall. As you know, the rate of a normal pregnancy is eleven months. If you want to make sure your pregnancy goes smoothly, you should come in at least once a month to make sure your foal is doing alright."

"When can we find out if it's a filly or a colt?" Twilight asked.

"About halfway or six months into the pregnancy. Is there anything you need to be checked out before you leave, Ms. Surprise?"

"No, but when will the morning sickness wear off?"

"It all depends on the mare. Some experience for several months, others only a few days, and some never." the doctor replied. "Now, just stop by the desk on the way out to pay."

"Thank you for everything, doctor." Twilight smiled.

"Of course, Ms. Surprise. Hopefully we'll see you back sometime next month to check on that foal." the doctor said as he went through some notes.

Twilight and Discord left the doctor's office, but not before Discord (again) hypnotized the receptionist so they wouldn't have to pay for the doctor's visit. They were both out of the office and were about ten feet from the building when Twilight smiled in excitement.

"I can't believe this! I'm pregnant!" Twilight smiled. "Though I never thought that my foal's father would be the god of chaos."

"I guess chaos has a way of surprising you, doesn't it?" Discord smirked.

"I guess Screwball will be surprised by their new little brother or sister."

"She is a mare by now, you know." he replied.

"I didn't know. Like I was trying to say earlier, did Celestia ever know about her when you were with here over a thousand years ago?"

"Since you keep pressing on about it, no she didn't and neither did Screwball know about her until she sealed me in stone for the first time."

"I see. Since you sound like you don't want to talk about this-"

"You're right. I don't. The past is the past and it's quite boring compared to right now." Discord interrupted.

"-do you wanna do a little sightseeing? If I'm lucky, this little bundle of chaos won't be making me sick or creating random bursts of magic." Twilight finished.

Discord laughed at the Twilight's comment at calling the unborn foal a bundle of chaos. "I guess. Sticking around the apartment is becoming quite boring."

"I'll be getting a job soon. I am getting tried of staying in the apartment most of the time and having you hypnotized everypony that we have to usually pay for their services."

Discord laughed. "What can I say? Free is good and it's quite funny to watch ponies react to my hypnotism."

"Yeah, yeah god of chaos. Can we please ride the subway please? I haven't really had much of a chance to ride it." Twilight asked.

"As you wish, my dear." he spoke as they both reached the stairway that lead below to the subway station that was underground.


	4. Chapter 4

Screwball had flown quite always and was still following the path of her father's magic. Even after being without him so long, she still could tell his magic from any other creature's. She was somewhere over Trottingham and was still flying farther, in the direction of Manehattan. Who was this Twilight Celestia had talked about? She said that this Twilight and her daddy were in hiding from her.

What if Celestia was going to take away her daddy again? After the second time, she couldn't bare to see him imprisoned in stone like that. She couldn't let her daddy be taken away from her again. Was this Twilight the cause of the problem? Was she the reason that Celestia was after her daddy? She needed to see who exactly this Twilight was and question her why she was endangering her daddy's safety and more importantly, was he hadn't seen her after he was freed.

_'Once I'm freed again, we will return Equestria to it's natural chaotic state, my dear Screwball.'_ her father's last thoughts to her as she slept by his statue the very same night that he was imprisoned. He was abit more powerful the second time and was able to talk to her through thought, as he had done with Twilight.

But one night, it just stopped. He no longer was talking to her. It made her sad but she knew it had to be the result that he had used all his magical power talking to her the past few nights. She sadly accepted this fate and started to visit less often and cause more chaos instead, hoping that it may free him once again. Little did she know that the reason he stopped talking to her was he was using all his magic to project himself into Twilight's dreams and didn't have enough to stay with his dear daughter.

Screwball let out a sigh as she kept on flying over the edge of Trottingham and now over some green meadow. She quickly noticed that the magic's intensity was getting stronger, meaning she was getting even closer to her daddy.

"Oh daddy, we'll be together soon and we can return Equestria to it's natural chaotic state. I hope you're still causing a little bit of chaos even if you're hiding." Screwball smiled when a thought occurred to her.

What if her daddy was using his magic to disguise himself in order to stay hidden? Would she be able to see past his disguise and tell that it's her daddy? Screwball quickly laughed at the stupid thought. Of course she would be able to recognize her daddy, no matter what form he took! She could spot him from a mile away, no matter the form. His magic was so...chaotic, no other pony could even come close to having that kind of magic. Well, no pony except herself, that is.

The magical presence grew even more intense as she was now starting to come over the city of Manehattan. Her daddy must be somewhere in this city! She just had to keep on following the magical path that he had sent her. Screwball looked down below at the city that her daddy was currently in.

It sure was a big city with so many ponies in a rush to get where they wanted to go. This would be a great place to start the chaos! With so many ponies, it would be so funny to watch them all panic! The magic grew even more intense, alerting Screwball that her daddy was right around the corner. She quickly lowered herself onto the ground and began to look around where she was at with her swirled eyes.

"Daddy! Daddy, where are you? It's your daughter, Screwy!" she called aloud, using the nickname he had given her.

"She should be here any moment..." said a familiar voice that made Screwball smile.

"I hope we can still hide with a third member to our party." said a mare's voice. Screwball knew this had to be Twilight, there was no doubt about that.

"Daddy! Daddy!" Screwball called aloud again.

This time her crying was answered by a cotton candy cloud appearing over her head and raining chocolate milk on her. She laughed so happily and loudly that it caused several ponies to turn around in surprise. She instantly turned her head to the right, the magic at it's absolute strongest. What she was wasn't her daddy, but a proper pony with a monocle cutie mark with a white pegasus. Screwball knew her daddy too well. Of course he'd hide as something he wasn't!

"Daddy, I found you! I found you! I found you!" Screwball said happily as she pounced the unicorn happily. "They were right! You're free! You're free at last!"

"My little abomination, you found me, even with this boring disguise that everypony sees." Proper smiled. "I think you can see your actual father now."

With a snap of Discord's lion paw, the invisible magical burst that had been surrounding Twilight and him extended itself to Screwball, forming itself around her body before returning invisible once more. Now she could see Discord and Twilight as they really were.

"Daddy!" she said as she flew into his open arms. "I've missed you so much! I haven't heard from you in over two months! I thought you used all your magic talking to me over those three nights! Now that we're together again, we can create chaos once more!"

"I've missed you as well, my dear daughter. But in our quest for chaos, we'll be having a new addition with us. Well, two new additions." Discord smirked.

"Is it this Twilight mare I overheard Celestia talk about?" Screwball questioned.

"Yes it is." Discord smiled at his daughter.

Screwball peered over Discord's shoulder to see Twilight looking up at her with her purple and red eyes. Well, Twilight was pretty. She could see why her daddy would like her but does he like her better than his own daughter?

"Daddy, do you like Twilight more than me?" Screwball questioned. "By the way Celestia was talking, it sounded like you found another mare..."

Discord simply laughed at her question. "Oh my little Screwy. No pony can ever replace the first child of chaos!" He held her up high in the air so now that she was looking down at him.

Screwball smiled but quickly lowered her right eyebrow in confusion. "Wait, first child of chaos? You have another foal and you didn't tell me?" she whined.

"Oh, Screwball. Perhaps Twilight should explain everything to you." Discord replied as he set Screwball in front of Twilight.

"What is Daddy talking about?" Screwball asked in confusion.

"Well, I just found out today that I'm pregnant with your daddy's next chaotic heir as you might say. That means you would have a little filly or colt to teach chaos too."

"Really Daddy?" Screwball asked as she looked up at her daddy. Discord simply nodded in response to her question. Screwball turned her head back to Twilight and gave her a slight glare. "How do I know you won't do anything to my daddy and expose him to Celestia? Aren't you the reason you both are in hiding?"

"Believe me, Screwball. I'm carrying his next kin and truth be told, I'm in love with him." Twilight smiled.

"Wait, if you're in love with my daddy, would that make you my mommy? Is that what they call a daddy's lover? A mommy?" Screwball questioned.

"Well, if you'll accept me, I can be your mother as I am the mother to the one who is growing in my stomach."

"Wait a second..." Screwball said when she realized something about Twilight. "You and your friends were the one who trapped daddy in stone the second time! You took him away from me the second time!" she yelled in anger. "Why did you take him away from me that day? Why?"

Twilight sighed. "My mind and heart were with harmony that day, Screwball. If I had felt the way I do now, I wouldn't have done it. My friends have mixed feelings about what happened that day. I never knew he had a daughter then, Screwball. Maybe if I had known, he wouldn't have been converted back into stone. I'm sorry you had to go through that pain. I never knew." Twilight spoke sadly.

Screwball looked at Twilight with an intense look for a moment. She could sense that Twilight actually meant what she said. She had forgiven Celestia for trapping her daddy the first time a long time ago, so she should forgive Twilight and her friends for trapping her daddy a second time. Besides, her daddy was alive and breathing right next to her, so everything was ok. She had her daddy again, that's all that really mattered to her.

"Ok, I forgive you, Twilight, but I still feel uneasy about you." Screwball confessed.

"We should make those uneasy feelings go away now, right?" Discord asked his daughter.

"Oh! Are you gonna make me all better again?" Screwball asked happily. "Like you did that day you were freed the first time?"

"Yes I am, my dear." he said as he scooped up the pink pony. "Now look into my eyes, my dear."

"Looking very deep!" Screwball said as she pressed her face against her daddy's. Her eyes began to fill with hypnotic swirls that Twilight recognized all to well. It only took a moment before Discord set Screwball back on the ground, causing her to shake her head violently. "Wow! I feel all better now, Daddy! The uneasy feeling is gone!"

"If you feel uneasy, then it's less time to think about how to create potential chaos!" Discord laughed.

"Hooray! I get to create chaos with Mommy and Daddy!" Screwball shouted happily, causing a few ponies to look at them oddly.

"Odd ponies." a pony walked by coughed out.

"Mommy?" Twilight asked in confusion.

"Well, you are my mommy now. Daddy took away that uneasy feeling I had about you. Now I know you are good for my Daddy and to be my Mommy! Are you ever gonna get married to my Daddy?" Screwball asked excitedly. "Because isn't that what daddies to their lovers? Marry them?"

Twilight blushed lightly. "Well, we were planning to get married, but I wanted to have my friends there..."

"Why not get married now? You can throw a big party for all your friends later! I wanna see my Daddy happy and I can tell you make him happy as do I." smiled Screwball.

"B-But where in Equestria can we get married? I don't think there's any fast marriage places in Manehattan." Twilight said in confusion.

"Oh, that's what this place is called! Manehattan. Anyways, can't you get married at a courthouse? I've been around a thousand years and I've read some books when I wasn't creating chaos for my daddy. It said you need to sign this thing called a marriage certificate and then you're married!"

"Well, that is true, but do we really want to do it so soon?" Twilight questioned.

"But I wanna see my Daddy get married to the pony he really loves and that's you!" Screwball whined. "Mommy, you gotta marry him today! You love Daddy, don't you?"

"Well, of course I love him. Ever sense he was romantic to me in my dreams..." Twilight sighed.

"You both fell in love in a dream? That's sounds so...different. A bit boring to me, but it is different." Screwball informed the two.

"You had to have been there, Screwy." Discord informed his daughter. "I made sure it was plenty chaotic."

"Go Daddy!" Screwball cheered. "Are you gonna get married now? I wanna see my Daddy and Mommy happy!"

"It would rile up Celestia quite abit." Discord laughed.

"Discord! Are just going to marry me just to annoy Celestia?" Twilight asked in mock anger.

"Perhaps and maybe I'll do it because I need a little more chaos power than just what Screwy and I have." Discord smirked. "More power is always good."

"Are you two gonna marry or not?" Screwball asked in annoyance.

"Well, you heard my daughter. Are you gonna marry the god of chaos or not?" Discord teased.

"And become the goddess of chaos? Sure, why not." Twilight smiled.

"Hooray! Mommy and Daddy are getting married! I think I saw the courthouse on my way over here. I passed by it not too long ago. It's this way, Mommy and Daddy! This way!" Screwball said eagerly as her little hat took her off the ground and began to make her float. "Daddy is going to be even happier than before!"

"Well, she does have a point." Discord laughed.

"Come on!" Screwball said in annoyance. "I wanna see chaos become even stronger!"

With that comment, Discord and Twilight followed after the floating pony. Screwball had indeed seen the courthouse when she had flown over Manehattan. After the books she had read, she easily recognized the place from the skies. On their way to the courthouse, they all passed famous Manehattan land marks like Hoof Street and the Mare of Liberty. They reached the courthouse only within a few moments as Screwball was flying quite fast and they had to keep up with her.


	5. Chapter 5

Discord and Twilight climbed the stairs up towards the courthouse. They both stopped in front of the courthouse as Screwball had stopped in front of the door.

"Daddy is gonna get married! I'm so excited!" Screwball said excitedly.

"Do we really want to go through with this? I mean, it's just so sudden. You barely proposed a month ago..." Twilight rambled when a scroll appeared in front of her, dropping to her hooves. "Wonder who this letter is from?"

Twilight levitated the piece of paper off of the ground and unrolled it to read the contents inside.

_My dearest student,_

_After you and Discord fled from what I almost casted upon you both, I began to regret that decision immediately. You had every right to yell at me that night, and understand why you did it. I hope you can accept my apology with this letter. I'd tell you in person myself, but I cannot locate you with any of my spells._

_If you both just return to the castle, perhaps we can settle this all out and try to pretend this whole thing never happened. I want to make amends on what I did to you both and try to repair the damage I have caused._

_Your teacher,_  
_Princess Celestia_

"She...wants to apologize...after what she tried?" Twilight spoke slowly.

Discord had also peered at the letter and looked confused. "Celestia...actually regrets trying to save Equestria from potential chaos? Is she sick or something?"

"But...she wanted to put us under a sleeping spell and now she simply wants to apologize like it never happened?" Twilight spoke slowly before she began to shout. "How can she expect me to forgive her for something like that? She tried to put us under a sleeping spell for Equestria sake! How could I simply forgive and forget? I know you not supposed to hold a grudge, but she tried to 'save' Equestria from you and didn't believe me when I said you had changed!"

Screwball walked over slowly to Twilight and Discord after hearing Twilight's outburst. "Mommy, are you ok?"

"You know what? I'm gonna marry you right here and now and I don't care if Celestia likes it or not!"

"I thought you were going to anyway?" Discord said in confusion.

"I was but now I'm doing it for the both of us and the love we share. To show Celestia we are not a force that can be easily swayed. To prove that it'll take more than a mere apology."

"Now that's the attitude I want to hear from you!" Discord said happily.

Screwball simply clapped her hooves against the ground in happiness. Twilight used her magic to conquer up a scroll and quill before her and began writing a response letter back to Princess Celestia.

_Dear Princess Celestia,_  
_I have to inform you that a simple apology and forgetting about everything will make everything better, but it will simply not. I am still your faithful student and I know Discord and I deserve more respect especially since he's changed for the better now. I'm sorry if I sound rude, but we need something better then a simple apology._

_After I write this letter, I will be officially married to Discord and thus becoming the goddess of chaos, as he puts it. I hope everypony will be happy that I am marrying the one I love and will respect my decision._

_Your faithful student,_  
_Twilight Sparkle_

With a small magical burst, the letter was on it's way to Canterlot Castle. Twilight looked at the sky before giving a small sigh.

"I thought when we got married that everypony would be there to celebrate it, not just Screwball." Twilight spoke sadly.

"I'm sorry you can't get the wedding you want, Mommy." Screwball said.

"But once this thing finally boils over, perhaps we can have another ceremony with everypony. That is, if Celestia can apologize properly." spoke Discord.

"True..." Twilight smiled weakly.

"Mommy! Daddy! Are you two still getting married or is it being held off?" asked Screwball with a tilt of her head.

Twilight gave a small laugh. "Of course the ceremony is still on. I did juts inform Celestia that I would be married after she read that letter and why would her faithful student go back on her word?"

"Yeah! Mommy and Daddy are gonna be married!" Screwball bounced happily. "They're gonna be happy together!"

"We should get into that courthouse before Screwball bounces herself out of existence, right my dear?" asked Discord.

"Of course." Twilight smiled.

A few mere moments later, a makeshift wedding ceremony was being held after a quick hypnotize by Discord on the marriage priest. To make sure the wedding ceremony could be the best as it could be, Discord even gave Twilight a wedding gown, a style which he loved seeing her in: chaos.

Her dress was not a simple white gown but that of different colors. her sleeves were red, the top piece of her dress was green, and the actual dress part was pink. Oh well, at least her veil was white. With her magic, she held a bouquet of Poison Joke she made sure not to touch any part of her or she would be paying for it later.

Twilight thought the dress was a bit odd but accepted it nonetheless as it seemed to make her husband to be happy. She was now walking down the aisle with the Poison Joke bouquet floating high above her head. A rather chaotic rendition of "Here Comes The Bride" provided by the little daughter of chaos played as Twilight walked. She made it up to Discord and the priest, who both seem to give her heartwarming smiles.

"Since I am informed you both want to be married as quickly as possible, I'll simply cut to the chase." the priest spoke, his eyes filled with Discord's hypnotic swirls. "Do you, Discord, take this violet mare to be yours, no matter what, and to become the goddess of chaos with you?"

"Sure, why not." Discord spoke with a half laugh.

"Do you, Twilight, take this dragonequus to be yours and become one with his chaos?"

"I do." Twilight spoke.

"Then I now pronounce this couple Goddess and God of chaos. You may kiss the bride." the priest smiled.

With a swift movement, Twilight's veil was swooped over the top of her head was now kissing her now husband. The kiss only lasted for a few seconds as shortly after they both connected, magical auras began to flow out of them, causing to look at what was happening and stop the kiss short.

The two auras were light purple and a light gray, representing Twilight and Discord's magic respectively. The two auras combined with each other, producing a tinted purple color before it flowed back into each of them, causing them to blink at each other in confusion.

"What just happened there?" Twilight asked.

"I'm not sure." Discord replied.

"Maybe you have some of each other's powers!" Screwball bounced from the pew happily. "Cause it combined with each other, right?"

"Maybe..." Twilight said. "Now that we're married, what do we do now? It's not like we could exactly go on a proper honeymoon."

"Oh, who needs a honeymoon when you're with the spirit of chaos and disharmony? I can wip up anything you or I could possibly want." Discord smiled.

"Except my friends and family." Twilight spoke sadly. "I wish they could have been here today. They probably would all have mixed reactions but they probably be happy seeing me happy."

"Like I said, after this entire thing blows over, we'll have entire ceremony and invite your friends and family. Until then, it's just you, I, Screwball, and the next soon to be child of chaos!" Discord smiled.

"That's true." Twilight smiled weakly.

The newly married couple and Screwball walked out of the courthouse with smiles on their faces, not noticing a pony that had watched them walk out.

"There you are, Discord. You and your newly formed family will disappear before you bring chaos to Equestria yet again." they spoke.


	6. Chapter 6

The mysterious pony quietly followed the newly married couple and daughter to watch how they were acting.

"How can these ponies not notice who he is? Why aren't they trying to stop him?" the pony asked herself. "Apple Sweet! You idiot! He must have placed a disguising spell on him and those two ponies that seem to follow him everywhere!" she whispered.

Apple Sweet kept her view of the family while still remaining undetected. The family walked into a small restaurant to grab a bite to eat and a chance to relax their minds after what had all happened today. Apple Sweet stayed outside the place and looked through a window which also happened to be open so she could hear what they were all saying.

"I can't believe all that's happened today. I find out I'm pregnant, then meet you Screwball, and then get married! Can you say one chaotic day?" Twilight joked.

"That's chaos for you, Mommy. You never know what's gonna happen when you're with it especially since Daddy controls it!" Screwball smiled with her hooves moving everywhere.

"That's true." Twilight let out a small giggle. "So, now that we're married with a daughter now to support, what are we gonna do now?"

"Perhaps we should do something a bit fun." Discord suggested. "I haven't really caused any chaos ever since you've freed me."

"Wait?" Twilight said with a hoof in the air. "What kind of chaos exactly?"

"Oh, just the basics. Cotton candy clouds, giant apples, maybe change the sun and moon every so often." Discord smirked.

"If you do that, Celestia going to think I lied to her when I said you changed."

"I have, my dear. I no longer care for ruling Equestria as that comes with caring about my subjects and dealing with their problems, which would take time away from creating more wonderful chaos. I never said I would stop with my chaos."

"I have no problem with your chaos and you know that, but could you keep it at a minimum please? And for Celestia's sake, don't go raising the sun and moon for your own amusement! You're gonna drive everypony's sleeping cycles out of whack!"

Discord looked at his lion's paw to show his boredom of Twilight's nagging. "Could you possibly be anymore naggier? Next you'll be wanting be to convert into harmony and stop chaos completely."

"That would be horrible!" Screwball said in disgust. "Daddy not causing any chaos? What world would we be living in then?"

"Right, Screwy. What world would we be living in?" Discord agreed.

"A crazy world as I know with harmony comes chaos. If you remove one from the mix, the balance goes out the door."

Apple Sweet, overhearing twilight's last comment, stuck out her tongue in disgust. "Yeah, right. If you remove chaos, then harmony would rule completely over this land. It could if he no longer existed."

"That's why Daddy creates his chaos and Celestia creates her harmony magic stuff." Screwball spoke. "It keeps balance...right?"

Celestia? The name rang through Apple Sweet's mind. After being awoken from her sleep that was supposed to be for an eternity, she had heard ponies saying how great this Princess Celestia was. She had to be the current ruler of Equestria now. That meant Discord no longer ruled the place. Then again, it was easy to tell as chaos wasn't running rampant everywhere. She had to find and inform Princess Celestia was free again and must be stopped!

Apple Sweet immediately ran away from the restaurant and trotted towards the nearest library she could find, hoping it had information on Celestia's location.

* * *

Princess Celestia and Luna were both in the dining room, both enjoying an early afternoon tea session with some scones to go along with their tea. Celestia looked up out the window as she took another sip of her tea.

"I do hope she gets my letter. I want to make everything up to her and Discord." Celestia spoke as she took another sip of tea.

"She will, sister. We know she'll receive your letter." Luna said.

"Luna, you're slipping into using the royal we again." Celestia giggled.

"We-I'm sorry. It's still hard for me to speak normally even after being here two years. A bad habit that takes effort and time to break."

"It's alright, sister. These things do take quite some time." Celestia said as she sipped her tea once more as a magical burst came through the window.

Out of the magical burst appeared another scroll. Celestia placed her tea on the table and quickly opened up the scroll to read it contents. Her eyes ran across the scroll as she took in the words that were written on it. Her student...was now married? To the spirit of chaos and disharmony?

"Sister? Sister, is something wrong?" Luna looked as Celestia had frozen her face with a lower jaw opened slightly.

"She's married. She's married." Celestia muttered out.

"Married? Twilight's married? To whom?"

"Discord. She's gone and married Discord."

"What! is that even allowed? A pony to marry a creature not of pony origin?"

"It doesn't say in the laws that it can't be done. A pony can marry whoever they wish." Celestia said as she gave the letter to Luna. "Read the letter."

Luna took hold of the letter and read it's contents. "A simple apology will not do? What else could you possibly do, Tia?"

"Something that would prove I am truly sorry to the both of them. Like casting a powerful spell that would grant them something."

"But didn't you cast a spell on Twilight Sparkle that gave her more power in order for her to free him in the first place?"

Celestia's head snapped up in realization. That was true. She did cast a spell on Twilight over a month and a half ago to give her more power. How could she have forgotten? Though, it was under Discord's doing that she did it, but she understood that he wanted to be with Twilight after all.

"I had forgotten all about that? I casted it so she could free him. That's how she gained the crown, necklace, and shoes she now has in her possession."

"Maybe you should write a letter back to her telling her how you gave her power in order to have him freed in the first place."

"She said a simple apology wouldn't do, Luna. I just want to see my student again as I do miss her." Celestia said as tears formed in her eyes. "I just want her back in Canterlot for a little bit and then have her be back in Ponyville, where she belongs."

At that moment, Spike walked into the dining room hoping to grab a bite to eat when he overheard Celestia's last comment about wanting Twilight to come home and how a simple apology.

"Ummm...excuse me, Princess Celestia?" Spike asked weakly.

Celestia turned her head to see Spike standing there. "Y-Yes Spike? How can I help you?"

"Well, I walked in to get something to eat when I couldn't help but overhear how you miss Twilight and a simple apology wouldn't do. Maybe I could suggest something?" Spike offered.

Celestia looked at him with divine interest, willing to listen to anything that could get her student back and to forgive her for what she did. "What do you have in mind, Spike?"

"Perhaps you need to inform Twilight of all that you did for her and explain in detail why you did what you did that night at the hotel. If you explain all the good things you did for her, perhaps she can come out of hiding." Spike suggested.

"Just like what you said, Luna." Celestia said as she looked at her sister, who gave her a warm smile.

"I know you need Twilight, back, Tia. She means alot to you and I can't let my sister suffer." Luna spoke in an almost motherly tone.

"Spike, could you take a letter for me?" Celestia asked as Spike smiled happily at her.

"Sure thing, Princess..."

* * *

Apple Sweet's eyes were glued to a book entitled 'The History of Equestria.' It revealed to her all that had happened while she was asleep under that spell. It revealed Nightmare Moon and how the princesses defeated Discord and sealed him up again in stone.

"The Elements of Harmony defeated him before but they failed to hold him. Twice! There must be a more powerful form of magic to get rid of him and those two little followers of his too..." Apple Sweet muttered as her magic swept through the pages.

* * *

Shining Armor and Princess Cadence were walking through the palace when they passed the dining room where Celestia and Luna were talking.

"Discord. She's gone and married Discord." Celestia spoke.

The couple opened their eyes in shock as they made their way past the dining room before they stopped to talk about what they just heard.

"Did Celestia just say what I thought she just said?" Shining asked in surprise.

"Yes, I heard it too, Shiny. Twilight has gone and married Discord." Cadence replied.

"She's gone and married the spirit of chaos. That's alot to take in..." Shining spoke as he felt like his hooves were going to give weight any moment now.

"I know it's a reality shock but..." Cadence said with the same emotion Shining had. "...you must remember that they do love each other. Especially if I'm saying it being the Princess of Love and all."

"I know, I know but why didn't she send us a letter informing us about this?"

"It may have been too much of a shock."

"Well, it's already too late for shocking me. I'm completely shocked. I wish Twilly had just sent us a letter personally telling us about it..." Shining spoke as his tone switched to a sad one. "I wish she would at least come back to Canterlot. I really miss her and I want to have a heart to heart talk with her about Discord."

"As do I, Shiny. But until she forgives Celestia, they're going to stay in hiding from her as Twilight probably afraid Celestia is going to try something again."

"I don't think she would." Shining informed.

"What do you mean?" Cadence asked with her head tilted.

"I've been around the princesses more on duty these last few weeks and I keep overhearing Celestia saying how she misses Twilly and regrets what she has done."

"That would explain why she has been rather sad lately. I should have recognized a broken heart when I saw it in front of me." she placed her hoof to her chin showing that she was thinking of something. "Maybe if Celestia apologizes to Twilight, she'll come back."

"Not that easy. Twilight won't accept a simple apology after something like that happened. Trust me, I grew up with her. I know how her personality works."

"There has to be something she can do. She really does miss Twilight."

* * *

Pinkie Pie was at Sugarcube Corner whipping up some cookies like she made been doing everyday for the last several weeks. Ever since Twilight went into hiding with Discord, she had last her will to party since it wouldn't be any fun if one of her bestest friends wasn't there to join her.

In order to keep her mind off her own sadness, she had resorted to baking all different types of cookies. All of the batches she had been baking were delicious and she wanted to share them with all her friends, but she kept on remembering how Twilight wasn't here, so she ended up eating most of the batches herself, expect when one of her other friends came in, she gave them some as well.

Pinkie had glove mittens on her forehooves and pulled out a warm tray of rainbow colored cookies out of the oven. "Oh boy! Zapple cookies! Everypony is sure going to love these once they've cooled! Especially Dashie!"

Pinkie set the tray of cookies on a rack to cool along with the two other batches of Zapple cookies that were now cool. Pinkie smiled happily at her cookies.

"My friends are sure gonna love all these cookies I baked them! We can have a big cookie eating party and..." Pinkie spoke before remembering once more that Twilight was in hiding with Discord. "That's right. Twilight's not here, so she can't be at the party. I'm not throwing a party without knowing where my best friend is. What am I going to do with all these cookies?"

As if her hoof was answering her question, it grabbed a cool Zapple cookie and stuffed it into her mouth. Pinkie began to grab several of the cookies and stuff them into her mouth.

At the moment Pinkie was stuffing her face, Rarity and Rainbow Dash walked into the bakery to check on how Pinkie was holding up. That had to make sure she didn't do anything like the time with her birthday party.

"Pinkie Pie, dear? How are you doing?" Rarity asked, causing Pinkie to turn around.

"I'm alright." Pinkie spoke with a small smile. "I made some cookies! You guys want some? They're Zapple cookies!"

Rainbow smiled at Pinkie. "Sure thing!" she walked over and grabbed two of the cookies with her wings. "Rainbow colored cookies? Zapples never cease to amaze me with their uses." she spoke as she stuffed the cookies into her mouth.

"They are delicious, dear." Rarity said as she swallowed one down. "But you need to stop baking so many cookies, dear. All of these can't be good for you."

"B-But, what else am I supposed to do?" Pinkie asked.

"We're all heading to Canterlot and we came to pick you up." Rarity informed.

"Canterlot? What's in Canterlot?" asked Pinkie.

"The Princess. Perhaps if we can write a letter with her, it could bring Twilight back." replied Rainbow.

"R-Really? It can be that easy?" Pinkie asked.

"I'm not so sure, dear, but we won't know unless we try. Now come along dear, we must get the others." Rarity explained.


	7. Chapter 7

Apple Sweet closed The History of Equestria book she had been reading to see if there was anything at all that could defeat Discord, but she soon discovered that the Elements of Harmony were the most powerful things known to ponykind. It did however say in the book that the Elements power could become more powerful than they already were by combining ponies energy who also had similar qualities.

"And with Princess Celestia's help, I'm sure she and the Elements could imprison him back in stone and this time won't be allowed to break free again!" Apple Sweet spoke happily. "After what he did to me those years ago, he's deserves it. I must get to Canterlot immediately!"

With the book put away, Apple Sweet ran out of the library and out into Manehattan to find a way to get to Canterlot and the Princess.

* * *

Twilight, Discord, and Screwball were onto of the Empire Hoof Building looking out over all of Manehattan. It was definitely the biggest city in all of Equestria, but Canterlot was definitely more important political wise.

"What a lovely view. You can see all of Equestria from up here!" Twilight remarked.

"It sure is, Mommy!" smiled Screwball.

"I can see why this building is the tallest. You really can see everything from up here." Discord said.

"It says in one of my books that-" Twilight began when she was interrupted by a scroll appearing before her.

"What in Equestria is this...?" Twilight spoke as she unrolled the scroll and began to read it.

_Dear Twilight Sparkle,_

_I received your scroll and I must admit, I am pretty shocked that you've actually gone and married Discord. But I know how much you love him after all you've done to break him free from his stone prison. I am happy for you both, I only wished I could have been there to have overseen the marriage._

_I also read how you said a simple apology wouldn't do, but I still wish you could come back to Canterlot so we could discuss everything that happened and find a way so this whole ugly thing could be put behind us._

_Do you remember how you were able to free Discord? It was because you gained extra power from a very important spell I casted upon you which also granted you the appearance of Canterlot royalty as well. I also taught you a spell that could melt stone and another that allowed you to speak to him the day before you actually unsealed him. I do remember I was under Discord's magic, but that did not stop me from making any decisions from teaching you on how he could be freed. I did it because how sorry I felt for you and that he used to make me feel the exact same way before I found out what he was truly like over a thousand years ago._

_Also, I wanted to place you both under that sleeping spell for a very good reason. I know now that it would have been to terribly painful for me to bare as I can't stand the thought of not being able to see my student for a month and a half let alone three years. The reason is that most ponies wouldn't be happy with you two and would think you have been corrupted, by dear student. With that spell, I could keep you both safe and change Equestria's thinking on Discord._

_Without chaos, there is no harmony and vice-versa. And without love, a pony's heart can turn lonely and even dark. My student, if you could possibly come back from wherever you are, I know we can discuss this entire thing out and find a way to make this event go away because I deeply miss you, Twilight. It feels just like when i had to send Nightmare Moon to the moon, the pain just never went away._

_I just hope you get this scroll and can possibly come back to Canterlot. I really do wish to discuss this entire thing out with you and Discord and come to an agreement where we are all happy and can forget this whole event._

_Your mentor,_  
_Princess Celestia of Equestria_

_P.S. Spike here. Twilight, you really should come back, Celestia has really been sad, almost depressed since you and Discord left. And the last time I was in Ponyville, I was told Pinkie Pie just kept on baking cookies because she didn't want to think how much she missed you._

Twilight rolled the scroll up and looked out over the Manehattan horizon. Celestia did sound like she truly missed Twilight and just wanted to do anything to have her back and forgive her.

"What was that letter about, my dear?" Discord asked.

"Are you ok, Mommy?" Screwball asked.

"I-I think our time in Manehattan may just be about over." Twilight said.

"Why so? Screwball just arrived today." said Discord.

"The letter was from Princess Celestia wanting to find a way to apologize to me. I can't believe I didn't remember any of this when she sent the last letter."

"Remember what, Mommy?"

"Celestia was the one who gave me the extra magical power to free Discord. Luna even taught me a spell in my dreams too. I had forgotten that they too helped freed you, Discord."

"That's right. They were still under my influence but that decision was Celestia's, not my magic's." said Discord.

"I have been holding a grudge too long. If I keep holding onto it, I may end up becoming a bitter pony."

"You? Bitter? Then you'd be more boring then you are now." Discord smirked.

"HEY!" Twilight snapped in annoyance. "Do you forget what you already did to this supposedly boring mare? You must find me somewhat interesting to do this to me."

"You're pregnant. I know. It's already been stated for the millionth time today. I am excited that another foal will be able to create chaos for me, along with little Screwy here!" he smiled as he patted Screwball's head.

"And I can teach them chaos as well, but they'll get a much better lesson from Daddy." Screwball smiled happily.

"So, should we return to Canterlot, Dissy?" Twilight asked.

"I do like our chaotic apartment here in Manehattan, but I do have a soft spot for Canterlot and Ponyville. Call it a weakness if you will, but so much has happened there, it's almost like home to me." Discord said. "And that sounded way too cheesy for my liking!" he laughed.

"So, yes?" Twilight asked in confusion.

"Yes, egghead or do I need to break your skull open to get my answer straight to your brain?" Discord joked. "See what I just did there? Priceless!"

"I could tell." Twilight said.

"How funny. I just came from Canterlot to find Daddy and now I'm going back to Canterlot with Daddy! I have been away long enough though. I haven't pranked the guards ever since I've been here!" said Screwball.

"You've only been here for a few hours, Screwball." reminded Twilight.

"I know but there's always time for a good prank, Mommy! Right, Daddy?"

"That's my little Screwy!" Discord spoke happily as Screwball smiled a bigger smile than before.

"Let me write a letter to Celestia and we-" Twilight spoke when she was interrupted by a second scroll appearing. "Another scroll? Who could this one be from?"

Twilight opened the second scroll and read it's contents.

_Dear Twilight,_

_I can't believe it's been a month and a half since you left Cloudsdale that faithful night. I'm not sure if you've gotten a letter from Celestia yet, but she really regrets her decision on what she almost did that night in Cloudsdale. Ever since you left, she's been so depressed. She's been performing her royal duties, but she doesn't have that usual happiness when she does something. I know you're still mad, but if you and Discord could possibly come back to Canterlot, perhaps both of you could talk to Celestia and reach an agreement and forget that horrible night._

_Also, everypony misses you so much, Twilight. Shining and me even miss Discord too. It seems a little boring around here knowing that you're not in Ponyville where we can go and easily visit you when we'd like. Mom has been crying so much and still gets teary at the mere mention of your name. Dad's been doing everything to comfort her, but the pain seems unbearable to her. I know you've been writing everypony, but you actually being there would make everypony's pain for you go away._

_I overheard Princess Celestia that you and Discord are married! It's quite a shock, but congrats to you both! I wish I could have seen the ceremony, bet it was sure small! But still, could you both come out of hiding and return to Canterlot, please? Tia won't try anything, you can trust me on this. But please come back, Twilight. Everypony misses you._

_Love,_  
_Cadence and Shining Armor_

Twilight hung her head in guilt as she read Cadence's letter. She didn't realize just how much pain she had caused everypony by leaving. She knew she had to make things right.

Twilight conjured up a scroll and quill before her. Already been pre-inked, Twilight began writing on the scroll.

_Dear Princess Celestia,_

_I must apologize for my last letter. I hadn't realized how much this was hurting you. I still stand by what I said that a simple apology won't do, but I'm sure we can come to an agreement about the night in Cloudsdale and forget about the whole incident. Cadence and Shining Armor also wrote me a letter as well, so you can call them in when you get this letter._

_Discord and I will return back to Canterlot, with the addition of one more as Discord's daughter (I never knew about her before just about four hours ago) Screwball came and met us. Apparently, she can recognize her father's own brand of magic. We will return back in the room I used while I was in Canterlot last around midnight._

_Please invite my friends to the castle tonight if that isn't too much trouble for you. I never realized how much pain I caused everypony and it's time to repair all the damage that has been caused. Tell everypony that I will be seeing them tonight._

_Your faithful student, Twilight Sparkle_

With a simple thought, Twilight's scroll turned into magical dust on it's way to Princess Celestia and everypony else.

"Come along, you two. We have a few things to take care of before we head back to Canterlot." Twilight said as she opened up her wings and flew off the Empire Hoof Building. Screwball and Discord followed directly after her as they flew towards the apartment, intending to reserve what had been done there and make it seem like they had never even been there.

* * *

_Plot twist! Yes, they are returning to Canterlot but there are still challenges along the way. Apple Sweet will confront them in Canterlot and I actually kinda miss them being in Canterlot. Cadence and Twilight will even see a show on Hoofway before Twilight has to encounter Apple Sweet! Read & review!_


	8. Chapter 8

Apple Sweet was at the train station in Manehattan after she had managed to convince the conductor that she had to ride the train to Canterlot, even if she didn't have a ticket or else her family might worry that something would happen to her. It was a complete lie of course, her family was all long dead.

Apple Sweet sat in a seat and looked out the window. "Soon, I'll have my revenge. Very, very soon." she muttered to herself.

* * *

It was around 8pm when everything was finally finished. The apartment had all the chaoticness removed from it (but not before Screwball could have a last minute chance to use it for her own enjoyment) and the pony who originally gave them the apartment had Discord's spell removed from him so he no longer even remembered giving them the apartment. To make sure it stayed that way, the papers Twilight and Discord had signed when they moved had disappeared.

The three were standing outside the apartment building, now unsure what to do as she said she wouldn't be coming to Canterlot until midnight. Why she had picked such a late time was so she could do a bit more in Manehattan before leaving it. After all, she did want to see the public library here. It was amazing that she hadn't visited here. Then again, with her strange pregnancy effects, it would be rather hard to explain to anypony else besides Discord and maybe Screwball.

"So, what now? I informed Princess Celestia we wouldn't be returning until midnight tonight. We have a little bit of time." Twilight offered.

"Let's create some chaos! Some chaos!" Screwball suggested as she hyperly began to bounce.

"What kind of chaos do you mean, Screwball?"

"Well, since you don't like the idea of Daddy turning Equestria into his own chaotic playground..."

"Most definitely not now and not in the distant future either."

"But we can still create chaos by pulling a few pranks! It'll be so funny!"

"Pranks? What kind of pranks are you talking about Screwy?" Discord asked with great interest.

"How about we conjure up a little cotton cloud storm and rain on them not chocolate milk but regular milk. That'll be something rather unexpected!" Screwball smiled.

"That is a good start but we can simply do better then that, right, Screwy?" Discord smiled.

"I know I can, Daddy. Just the first thing that popped into my cotton candy brain." Screwball laughed.

"Perhaps we could flip the entire city upside down with the ponies on it." Discord said aloud with a smirk.

"Absolutely not!" Twilight yelled. "I may have no problem with your chaos, but not when it'll caused mass panic!"

"Oh come now, Twilight! A little mass panic can be quite enjoyable!" Discord said happily.

"Like when you flipped the city of Trottingham over a thousand years ago!" Screwball remembered. "That was so funny! Everypony didn't know what to do! It drove them insane!"

"Mass panic is not funny! It can hurt ponies and if Princess Celestia gets a report saying the city been flipped upside down literally, she might as put you back right into stone! I hate to be called a liar!" Twilight glared at Discord.

"Ok, oh boring Twilight. What do you suggest we do?" Discord joked which earned him another glare from her.

"I did want to see the Manehattan Public Library before we left." Twilight smiled.

"But you've read plenty of books while we've been here! Heck, on some days, I literally had to use my magic to drag you away from your studying." Discord moaned. "Besides you can visit that library anytime you'd like. I'm sure with Celestia's little magic boost she gave you before you freed me, you can return back here whenever you'd like."

"That's probably true but I'd like to visit before we leave. We'll probably in Canterlot at least a week, perhaps more, discussing this entire matter with Celestia and Luna too."

"And during that time, I'll hardly get to be with you."

"What in Equestria are you talking about Discord?" Twilight asked in confusion.

"Last time you were there, you were always with Princess Cadence and Shining Armor."

"And that's when you were hiding from them too. But they now know about us and the marriage, so we can hang out with them freely, though, you might have to change your appearance as most ponies would panic if they see the spirit of chaos walking around freely."

"Good to know all of Equestria's accepted me for who I am." Discord spoke in heavy sarcasm.

"Anyways, what are we going to do? It's going on 8:15 and we're all still just standing around." Twilight reminded them.

"I know! Let's go flying through the night sky! It's so pretty flying in the sky at night!" Screwball offered.

"I guess we can fly towards Canterlot from here." Twilight said. "I haven't been flying as much as I should with these wings."

"I haven't been flying as much either, after all, I can be on the other side of Equestria with a snap of my fingers." Discord smirked.

"We know, Daddy." Screwball giggled.

"Are we going flying or not?" Twilight asked in annoyance.

"We are but we should make it a little more interesting." Discord said as he put more empathizes on the last word.

"And how do we make it more interesting?" Twilight asked.

With a snap of his eagle claw, Twilight was suddenly on top of a what appeared to be a magic carpet and was wearing what appeared to be the dress she wore at her wedding, expect it was much fancier than it had been at the wedding. Screwball was sitting next to Twilight, wearing a simple red and black dress. Discord wore nothing, which puzzled Twilight.

"What did you do this for?" Twilight questioned.

"Think of it like your wedding gift in a way. You like romance, don't you?" he asked.

"Well yes, but I wasn't expecting Screwball to be with us either." Twilight spoke. "When I think of romance, I just thought of the two of us."

"Oh, am I getting in the way then, Mommy? I don't want to make you feel sad." Screwball said, trying to please her Mommy as she truly wanted to please her Daddy.

"It's not your fault, Screwy." Discord said. "Besides, I want you to do a special job for me anyways."

"What's that, Daddy?" Screwball asked excitedly.

"I want you to provide some music for Twilight." he said as he conjured up a saxophone.

"The boring kind of music then, Daddy?" Screwball giggled.

"Boring to us, but it'll make Twilight happy." Discord spoke, half in annoyance, half happy.

"You got it, Daddy!" Screwball said with a salute. After her salute, she began to play the sax, which gave a soft, melodic tone, one that Twilight recognized but couldn't place where she had heard it last.

"It's so boring." Discord stated.

"But for a magic carpet ride through the night sky, it's perfect." Twilight smiled. "Are we gonna sit here on the ground or are we gonna take off?"

"The ground is becoming rather dull." With a snap of his eagle claw, the carpet began to wiggle itself off of the ground and whisk off into the night sky. The carpet flew up towards the sky at a high speed but mellowed out to a slower speed when it was a good distance above the ground.

Twilight peered over the edge of the carpet and gasped in amazement. "Wow, the view from up here is amazing! It's like a whole new world!"

"I knew you'd like it." Discord smiled. "You're always reading books on flying and far away places, so this would also get you outside as well. Also, some adventure could do you some good."

"True. I do read alot and I usually don't put theory into physical practice. This is just great!" Twilight smiled as Screwball continued playing music in the background.

"I could show you the world, Twilight Sparkle. All of Equestria and what lies beyond it's borders. A whole new world waits out there and just waiting to be discovered."

"I know. When was the last time I let myself go on an actual adventure and go traveling? Going to Manehattan was not an adventure since we were hiding and all."

"Maybe after you and Celestia sort your little problems, maybe we could go on an adventure, if it's somewhat interesting." Discord smiled.

"Ok then." Twilight smiled as the carpet flew further into the night and Screwball continued to play the sax, as it relaxed her as it did her parents.


	9. Chapter 9

It was a quarter towards midnight as the three ponies flew over Trottingham. At around eleven, Discord started to find the carpet ride rather boring and suggested they fly using their own means. So there they were, in the open air. They were flying rather slowly to gaze at the sights below (mostly for Twilight) but they did know that it was getting closer and closer to midnight.

"How are we going to get to Canterlot if we're flying so slowly?" Screwball asked as her hat's spinner spun rapidly.

"Simple. Your daddy can transport us the rest of the way there." Twilight smiled.

"Me? Oh, no why do I have to do it? Don't I do everything around here?" Discord asked in mock anger.

"Absolutely not! I transported us to Manehattan in the first place, you can take us back to Canterlot!" Twilight replied.

"Very well, my naggy wife." he joked. "Shall we go there now?"

"It is getting very close to midnight." Twilight said as she eyed a nearby clock tower. "It's better to be a tad early then just up late. I like to be punctual."

"I know." Discord replied in a bored tone. "Your bedroom in Canterlot, my dear?" Twilight answered with a simple nod of her head. "Excellent!"

In a quick movement, Discord outstretched (quite literally) both of his arms and grabbed both Twilight and Screwball, the later who smiled excitedly. With a simple snap of his fingers, the three disappeared from over Trottingham and appeared in a dark room, which only was lit by the moon shining through the window.

Twilight casted a small spell which allowed her horn to simply glow and act like a personal flashlight. "Well, we are definitely back in Canterlot. I kinda of missed my bedroom here." Twilight smiled when she let out a yawn. "I thought my room would have my friends and family waiting for me. Guess they're gonna wait until morning. We might as well try to sleep after all that's happened today."

"Pregnancy, me, and marriage. Then returning back to Canterlot. That is a lot!" Screwball said rather loudly.

"Keep it down, Screwball! We don't want to draw too much unnecessary attention to our room until I can finally talk to Princess Celestia."

"Sorry, Mommy. I'm just excited, is all!" said Screwball. "Things are going to be interesting in the upcoming week, I can just feel it."

"That's great but all I want to feel is sleep." Twilight said as she tried to climb into bed when her hoof bumped into something warm already in the bed. "What the? What's in my bed?"

Twilight made her horn glow brighter. The light revealed that Princess Cadence was in her bed, fast asleep. She must have been wanting to see Twilight, but must have fallen asleep. "Cadence?" she said as she nudged the sleeping Cadence awake.

"T-Twilight?" Cadence spoke sleepily. "I-Is that you?"

"It's me, Cadence. What are you doing in my bed?" Twilight asked.

The first thing Cadence did was almost hop out of the bed and give Twilight a big hug. "You don't know I've much I've been missing you, Twilight! I wanted to wait here for you, but I fell asleep. But thank goodness you're back! Celestia read us the letter you sent her that you were returning." Cadence's own horn glowed as well as she realized she couldn't see that well, even with Twilight's horn glowing. With her light, Cadence caught sight of Discord and Screwball. "So, this is the Spirit of chaos and Disharmony, is it?" Cadence asked as she looked upwards.

"That's so formal and boring, call me Discord." he smiled.

"It's good to finally meet you in the flesh, Discord. I must ask, during those outings to the theater I took with Twilight, were you the one who kept dropping Poison Joke on that Passion Heart?" Cadence asked.

"I do take credit where credit is due." Discord smiled proudly.

"I thought it was you once I found out about the two of you from Tia." Cadence smiled when she took sight of Screwball. "And this is, Screwball, correct?"

"The eldest daughter of chaos!" Screwball said happily.

"Oh, you have siblings?" Cadence asked.

"I will have siblings once they're born from Mommy over there." Screwball pointed happily over at Twilight, who smiled out of embarrassment as she didn't mention her pregnancy in her letters yet.

"Are you pointing at Twilight?"

"Mhm! Mommy gonna have a foal in elven months!" Screwball said happily.

Cadence turned towards Twilight with the emotion of confusion covering her entire face. "You're pregnant, Twilight? When did this happen?" she asked with shock clear in her voice.

"Well, I just found out this morning." Twilight said in utter embarrassment. "I have to tell everypony about this anyways, so I might as well tell you now."

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. "Cadence, is Twilight and Discord there yet?" Princess Celestia asked from the other side.

"They're here with Screwball." Cadence responded.

With a quick motion, the door swung open as Twilight's friends and family all rushed in to see the sight of Twilight again.

"My precious daughter!" Mrs. Sparkle cried out as she hugged her daughter. "I thought I'd never see you again!"

"We've been so worried about you, Twilight!" Mr. Sparkle said in relief. "I'm so glad you're safe."

"I'm fine, Mom and Dad." Twilight assured them before getting glomped by Pinkie Pie.

"Oh, Twilight! I thought you'd never come back! I've been missing you so much I've eaten so many cookies and I still eat more cookies!" Pinkie informed her. "You have no idea how much I missed you!"

Pinkie let go of her grip on Twilight and immediately rushed over to Discord and did the same thing to him, except she had managed to jump in the air and grab his chest. "Oh, Discord! I've missed you as well! Your cotton candy clouds and chocolate milk rain are nothing to what Ponyville serves! I ate so many cookies because of you too!"

Discord looked down at the Element of Laughter clinging to him tightly. "I'm back and better then ever, my dear Pinkie Pie!"

With the presence of Discord's voice filling the room, everypony turned and glanced up at him. The first pony to speak was Shining Armor.

"So this is the famous Discord. I've been wondering when I could finally see you in person. I've been wanting to meet the stallion that my sister has gone and married." Shining spoke.

"Married?" Rarity spoke in shock. "You're...both...married?" she almost felt like she was going to faint.

"I do apologize my Element bearers, but I forgot to mention it but with the news that she was coming back, I had to do preparations and didn't have time to tell you." Celestia apologized.

"We know how busy ya are, Princess." Applejack stated. "But, Twi, y'all went and got married? Now there's a surprise. How long how ya been married for now?"

"About over twelve hours or so." Twilight smiled.

"Wait, you just married today, dear? Talk about a rather eventful day." Rarity spoke, still feeling a little faint.

"You must be so exhausted." Fluttershy spoke, barely audible.

"I am." Twilight yawned.

"It is good to see you again, Twilight and Discord. And to Discord's daughter, it's nice to meet you." Luna spoke.

"Nice to meet you too, Princess Luna." Screwball said as she faked formality.

"You three all must be very tried. I'm sure everypony has a million questions for you both, but I'm sure you'd rather rest." Celestia said.

"We are, Princess." Twilight replied as she let out a yawn. "Also, Princess, I never realized how my absence made you so depressed."

"You only acted on instinct, my student. you were scared that I might do something to you and Discord. It was only natural you did what you did. We can discuss all that's happened in the morning. It is getting rather late and everypony must sleep." Celestia said with a small smile. "Come, everypony. I have spare rooms that you may all spend the night in."

"Thank you so much, Princess." Fluttershy said meekly.

"It isn't a problem at all." Celestia said, sounding rather happy.

"And don't you worry, Twilight." Shining Armor spoke as he began leaving the room with Cadence. "I have some of my best guards outside the door to protect the three of you, just in case. Good night then."

"Good night, Shining." Twilight spoke back as he closed the door to allow the newly formed family to finally get their rest together as it was their first night as a family, after all.


	10. Chapter 10

The next morning, Screwball was the first to awaken. She smiled happily as she quietly hopped out of the bed and glanced over at her parents. They really did seem to be happy. They were both smiling in their sleep after all. Maybe they were dreaming of each other perhaps?

Screwball let the thought slip out of her head as she opened the bedroom door to come face to face with the two guards that had been stationed outside of the door that night by Shining.

"Good morning, miss. Are Twilight and Discord awake yet?" one asked.

"Mommy and Daddy are still asleep. Do they need to be awake now?" Screwball asked.

"Not yet. The Captain will inform us when they need to be awaken."

"Alrighty then! Do you have the time?" Screwball asked.

"Yes, it is just past seven." the guard replied. "Breakfast is in less then an hour."

"Thank you!" Screwball smiled. "Here's a little present for you!"

Screwball closed the door behind her as the two guards were momentarily drenched on by chocolate milk rain before it disappeared after a moment.

At the closing of the bedroom door, Twilight opened her eyes to see Screwball walking towards them. She gave Screwball a small smile before looking at her husband. He seemed to be in a rather peaceful dream as he was smiling happily.

She still couldn't believe that she was married and pregnant. She never would have thought anything like this would ever happen, maybe perhaps in storybooks, let alone real life.

Twilight climbed out of bed and walked over to Screwball. "Good morning, Screwball. Did you sleep well?"

"I slept great, Mommy!" Screwball spoke in an excited whisper. "I bet Daddy and you slept great too!"

"Well, I slept alright. I'm worried about today. Princess Celestia and I have much to discuss."

"You'll be alright, Mommy! I know you will!" Screwball spoke when there was a knock at the door. "Who is it?" she sang aloud.

"It's Princess Celestia. Is Twilight awake? I wish to speak with her right away." came the reply.

Twilight walked over to the door and opened it with her magic. "Yes, Princess? You need to talk to me?"

"I do. In private please." Celestia informed her.

Twilight nodded as she walked out of the room and closed the bedroom door behind her. Celestia led Twilight door a corridor that led them both to Celestia's chambers. They walked inside as several guards gathered around the door entrance as Celestia closed it to ensure the conversation would remain private.

"Please, take a seat. Care for some peppermint tea this early morning?" Celestia offered.

"Yes please." Twilight smiled as Celestia levitated a cup filled with tea towards her.

"Twilight," Celestia spoke as she took a sip of tea. ", I was up most of last night thinking about just how to make up everything that I caused to both you and Discord, but any idea I thought of, it seemed it was never good enough. But out of nowhere, I got a wonderful idea and wonder if you would like to hear it, my student."

"I would love to hear it." Twilight smiled.

"I began to think how you went and married Discord. When you got married, did you have an actual ceremony?"

"Well, it wasn't a proper ceremony with guests witnessing the marriage. We had a priest that simply went directly to the 'I do's.' at the courthouse."

"I see. Didn't you want a proper ceremony when you got married at all?"

"I did but yesterday we were in hiding and couldn't exactly inform you to where the marriage was."

"I was thinking if you would like to have a proper ceremony instead of the little one you had yesterday."

"You mean, with everypony there? Friends, family?"

"Yes, my student. I don't know what else I can offer you to make amends with you and Discord, so perhaps this can be a start."

"Everything seems to be going so quickly." Twilight said as she placed a hoof to her head in an attempt to keep her mind from spinning.

"Are you alright, Twilight?" Celestia asked in slight panic.

Twilight gave her head a quick shake which caused the cup she was holding to wiggle slightly as well. "I'm fine, princess. A lot of events happened yesterday and now you're offering to give me an actual wedding ceremony."

"If you don't want to do it, you don't have to. We can settle on something else perhaps." Celestia said as she took another sip of tea.

"Actually, I do like the idea of a proper wedding ceremony. I was sad that I couldn't have Shining or Cadence participate in my own wedding like I had done with theirs. After all, I did help save it."

"Indeed you did save their marriage. So, are we going to have a second wedding in the castle?" Celestia asked with a hopeful smile.

"I'd love too have one as long as all friends and family will attend."

"Of course and I will oversee the marriage if that's alright."

"Actually, could Luna oversee the wedding too? She never really got to see Cadence's and Shining's wedding since she was under tight security that day while she was sleeping."

"To do that, the wedding would have to be held at night, when Luna is most active. Would that be alright by you?"

"A wedding under the stars? That's such a romantic setting. Perhaps in the courtyard, among the plants that are already in full bloom."

"An outdoor evening wedding sounds lovely. Luna would be happy to oversee something like that and so would I. A second wedding is on, correct?"

"Well..." Twilight spoke unsure. "I have to talk to Discord first. I don't know how he'll react to this."

"Well, this would be the both of yours wedding. Knowing him, he'd would like the wedding to be more chaotic then a regular wedding." Celestia laughed.

"He'd probably make sure that the environment is chaotic enough for the wedding." Twilight giggled. "He also make sure I'm chaotic looking for the wedding as well. Poor Rarity, she would have a heart attack if he decided how my wedding gown would look."

"Speaking of Rarity, I was thinking that your friends could help with preparations as well. They did such a wonderful job last time and since you are their friend, they would make your wedding extra special."

"I wouldn't want nothing more to have my friends help in the preparations. I could tell last night that Rarity seemed disappointed that she couldn't design me a wedding gown."

"Perhaps this time she can." Celestia smiled. "I should let you get back to your new husband and let you discuss this with him. I hope I can get your response at breakfast. You have little over half an hour until then."

"I'll try to have one, Princess." Twilight smiled as she sipped the last of her tea and left Celestia's chambers.

Twilight walked up the corridor back towards her own bedroom. She opened up the bedroom door and walked to Discord, who had awoken not too long ago.

"And where in Chaos were you? Eying Celestia?" he joked.

"No, I was talking to her, thank you. I came back her to talk to you what she proposed to me." Twilight informed.

"She proposed to you?" he asked in mock hurt. "I thought you loved me!"

"Discord." she sighed in annoyance. "That's not what I meant. She and discussed a way that she can repay us for what she did that night in Cloudsdale."

"And that would be...?" Discord asked in boredom.

"She proposed that she could give us a proper wedding ceremony at the castle, with my friends, family, and her and Luna to attend."

"We're already married, my dear. Why do we need to have another ceremony? We had a quick one just yesterday back in Manehattan."

"Discord, let me tell you something. When we were in Canterlot last and you proposed to me, I saw us at a proper wedding with my friends and family all there and happy for us. The ceremony in Manehattan was alright, but it was definitely lacking."

"Ok and if we have this little 'proper' wedding of yours, is it going to be a normal and boring wedding?"

Twilight let out a small laugh. "Are you kidding me? When you have a wedding with the God of Chaos as the groom, do you expect it to be a normal wedding?"

"Good point. All weddings do need to be more...chaotic and I'm just the creature to do so." Discord said with a slight evil laugh.

"Exactly. The wedding would be at nighttime in the courtyard, so you can make it a bit more chaotic if you'd like, but don't end up turning the Castle upside down or anything like that!" Twilight warned.

"I could do plenty of things to make the wedding more to my taste...and not have to bother turning the castle upside down. I don't think Tia would be too happy if I flipped over her home now."

"So, are we going to have this wedding?" Twilight asked.

"I guess. At least with my touch of magic, it'll be somewhat interesting." he smiled.

"Wonderful!" Twilight smiled. "Screwball, come here!"

Through the window flew in Screwball, who had been flying around outside and messing with the guards a little bit. "Yes, Mommy?"

"We're going to have a second wedding right here at Canterlot Castle!" Twilight smiled at her new daughter.

"That's wonderful, Mommy! But, why another?" Screwball asked with a tilt of her head.

"I never got a proper wedding with you as the only witness, Screwball. My friends and family never got a chance to witness my marriage and now they will. Also, you can be one of my bridesmaids." Twilight spoke happily.

"That sounds like fun! A bridesmaid helps the bride, correct?" asked Screwball as she tilted her head the other direction.

"That's correct, Screwy." Twilight smiled as there was a knock at the door.

"Twilight Sparkle, breakfast is going to be served in ten minutes. I recommend you all start heading down there." a guard called from the other side of the door.

"Thank you, sir." Twilight spoke towards the guard before turning her attention back to her newly formed family. "Care for breakfast?"

* * *

The three arrived down in the dining room where just her friends and the princesses were sitting at the table happily waiting for them to arrive. They all took their place as Rainbow Dash was the first to speak up and break the silence.

"So, Twilight. You're married now, right?" Rainbow asked.

"Yup. We just married yesterday but I wish you all could have been there."

"I would have love to have helped with your ceremony, dearly, but alas, you never told us where you and Discord were hiding away all this time." Rarity spoke.

"Since we're no longer hiding, we were actually in Manehattan." said Twilight.

"Manehattan?" Rarity questioned with her mouth hung open slightly. "Did you see any interesting fashions while you were over there?"

"Not really, their fashion is similar to Canterlot. Nothing special." said Twilight.

"Oh. I thought maybe you saw something that could perhaps help me design the next 'in' item!"

"Speaking of designing things," spoke Celestia. ",did you and Discord decide on my idea?"

"He agreed, Princess, as long as he could make it more chaotic, naturally." Twilight laughed.

"Splendid!" Celestia smiled. "It seems we're going to be having another wedding here at the castle soon!"

"A wedding? Who's?" asked Rainbow.

"Mine and Discord's." said Twilight. "I wish you could have all been there at the little ceremony I had in Manehattan, but alas, you couldn't be there."

"So I recommended that she have a proper wedding here. The only thing that will be different is that you and Discord won't be signing a second marriage certificate."

"Your wedding, Twilight dear?" Rarity asked. "Will we be able to help?"

"Naturally. If you all could stay in Canterlot for a few days, we could have this wedding up ASAP." Celestia smiled.

"Does that mean I get to design you a bridal gown Twilight dear?" Rarity asked with excitement.

"I wouldn't want it any other way. Could you possibly create something for Discord too or is that too much of a challenge?"

"I can accept any fashion challenge!" Rarity said boldly. "I can make him a tux that is befitting of a chaotic being and still looks fabulous!"

"What, now I have no say in what I wear to my own second wedding?" Discord asked in mock annoyance.

"You do, but I want you to look as nice as possible and give Rarity a chance to design something since she-" Twilight spoke before she felt gas wanting to come out of her. But instead of a noise, bubbles came out of her mouth, which left the others in confusion.

"What the hay? Did you just burp up bubbles?" Rainbow Dash asked in mad confusion.

"I guess your child is a little bored, isn't it, Twilight dear?" Discord smiled.

"C-Child?" Applejack stuttered. "A-Are you pregnant, Twilight?"

"I would have told you all last night but yes, I am pregnant." Twilight smiled sheepishly.

"You're p-pregnant? That's quite a s-shock..." Rarity muttered out before fainting out of her chair. Luckily, Rainbow caught her before she actually hit the floor.

"When did this happen?" asked Fluttershy.

"I found out just yesterday. It should have been obvious after the rather chaotic effects I was having in the past few weeks."

"Well, I'm happy for you, sweetie." Fluttershy smiled. "A baby can bring you so much happiness. And I can help you and Discord if either of you need help at all during the pregnancy and after the baby is born."

"Thanks for the offer, Fluttershy. I'll keep it in mind." Twilight smiled.

"I can't believe you're gonna have a foal, Twilight! This is so exciting!" Pinkie Pie bounced out of her seat excitedly. "Auntie Pinkie Pie will help you! I'll play with them and make them laugh whenever they're sad!"

"I know you will, Pinkie. I know you will."

"If you ever need anything, Pinkie Pie is just a shout away!" Pinkie smiled proudly.

"Ok then. Hey, where are Shining Armor and the rest of the family? I thought they would want to hear this exciting news." Twilight questioned.

"Oh, Cadence told me that she and the family were getting something for you and Discord and weren't going to make it to breakfast. She also wanted me to ask you if you and Discord wanted to join her and Shining at the Lunarian Theater after breakfast. She said to not worry about being formal." Celestia said.

"I'd love too and Discord could use some culture in his rather chaotic life." Twilight laughed.

"Going to the theater?" Rarity said as she was now over the shock. "I hope the play is not too much for you. Don't want to effect the poor baby now."

"I'll be fine. Are we ever going to start eating breakfast or what?" Twilight smiled.

"Of course and here it is now!" Celestia smiled.

"Also, Discord, before you and Twilight head out, can I take your measurements? I need to know exactly what kind of tuxedo I'm going to be making." Rarity asked she swallowed her eggs. "It won't take too long. I already have an idea what I'm going to design. You two are going to be so lovely together!"

"Of course you can, Rarity." Twilight said as she placed a hoof on Discord's mouth before he could say anything.

"Another wedding. This shall be glorious." smiled Luna from across the table.


	11. Chapter 11

After taking Discord's measurements, the young couple headed out of the castle (Screwball insisted that she cause a little mayhem at the castle while her parents went out) and towards the Lunarian Theater. It was not before Discord put on the colt disguise he had used when he was posing as her new friend when they went and visited Twilight's parents the last time they were in Canterlot. Only the princesses and Twilight's friends and family knew about her and Discord. They couldn't risk a mass panic attack in Canterlot simply caused by Discord's appearance.

They arrived at the Lunarian theater where Cadence and Shining Armor were waiting outside of the theater for them.

"Twilight! Over here!" Cadence shouted, grabbing their attention.

"Cadence!" Twilight smiled. "It's great to see you! Shining, I've missed you so much, BBBFF!"

"And I've been missing you too, Twilly." Shining smiled as he hugged his little sister. "And this is Discord in disguise?"

"Unless you'd like everypony here in a state of chaos." Discord laughed. "Not that I would mind that is. A little chaos could liven this theater up."

"Well, let's head inside. We don't want to stand here in this sun." Cadence said as the group of four walked into the theater.

* * *

Apple Sweet had arrived in Canterlot early that morning and was walking around when she spotted both Twilight and Discord in his disguise.

"How can these ponies be fooled by such a pathetic disguise?" Apple Sweet spoke to herself. "It's plainly obvious it's him! Oh that is it, I'm confronting the two of them and calling them out! Their hiding has gone on long enough!"

Apple Sweet followed after them towards the Lunarian Theater where she saw them talking to Shining and Cadence.

"They've managed to fool that couple! How naive can they be?" Apple Sweet spoke as the four disappeared into the theater. "Oh no! I can't lose sight of them!"

Apple Sweet darted towards the theater and was about to walk indoors when she was stopped by an usher pony.

"Ticket, madam?" he asked.

"I don't have a 'ticket' but I must get inside!" Apple Sweet demanded.

"I'm sorry madam. No ticket, no entry." he informed her.

"I hate to do this, but..." Apple Sweet said as a green aura come odd her horn and swirled the usher's eyes around in his head. "But nothing will stop me from preventing Discord from taking over Equestria again."

Apple Sweet walked past the now dazed ticket usher and headed inside the Lunarian Theater to see the group of four all talking to each other about who knows what.

_Now, how do I confront him? How do I call him out and make him reveal himself? I can't have ponies here thinking I'm insane._ Apple Sweet thought to herself.

* * *

The group of four were finally out of the Canterlot sun and in the cool air of the Lunarian Theater.

"So, Discord, how long have you even been with my sister anyways?" Shining asked in a slight stern voice.

"In actual reality or in her dreams as well?" Discord smirked.

"Wait a moment...you were in her dreams?" Shining said with a tilt of his head.

"Well, yes he was. That's how I sorta fell in love. Kinda of unusual, huh?" Twilight said with an embarrassed laugh.

"I'll say. How long were you in Twilight's dreams?" Shining asked.

"Shortly after she resealed him with the help of her friends. It's been at least seven or eight months." Discord smiled. "Plenty of time to discuss all that happened between us."

"So, she saw you in her dreams everytime she fell asleep, correct?" asked Cadence.

"Yup. Even if it did get boring after visiting her every single night..." Discord spoke in fake boredom.

"Discord!" Twilight said with a pout.

"Kidding. Kidding." Discord smiled.

"If you visited her in her dreams, were you the reason Twilight slept so much after she had been turned into an alicorn?" Cadence asked. "I mean, it does make sense."

"Well, actually yes, he was. I couldn't tell you all at first because you would have all think I've gone crazy!" Twilight stated. "I mean, a pony and the spirit of disharmony, in love? Sounds a little far fetch, don't you think?"

"I will admit, it is unusual." said Shining. "But if you love each other, I'm happy for the both of you then."

"Now that you mention that, you both weren't at breakfast, were you?" asked Twilight.

"No. Did something happen at breakfast?" asked Cadence.

"Well, besides that Celestia wants to throw a better wedding than Twilight and I originally had, not really." Discord spoke non-chanty.

"Wait, Tia is throwing you a wedding?" asked Cadence excitedly. "Does that mean we can help?"

"Well, of course. I'd love for you to be my best mare Cadence and Shining to be the best colt since Discord doesn't exactly have anyone else to fill the slot." said Twilight.

"This is so exciting!" smiled Cadence. "I get to see my little sister get married properly!"

"I can't wait then." Shining smiled. "When is it then?"

"Celestia and I never discussed a date. Not at least for a few days, maybe abit longer." said Twilight.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't my favorite little mare." said a familiar voice. "I haven't seen you in quite awhile. How do you do?"

"Passion Heart." Twilight gritted her teeth at the name as she turned to face him. "I'm fine and I'm here with my husband, so go away before another Poison Joke comes crashing onto your head."

"Actually, I want to apologize to you," said Passion Heart. "for the way I acted towards you. After the second Poison Joke incident, I learned I shouldn't act that way towards mares. I do hope you can accept my apology."

"Well, thank you for finally apologizing to me but I think you also owe my husband an apology as well. But I must warn you, he's not as forgiving as I am." said Twilight.

"So, it was you that kept hitting on her almost two months ago." Discord said with a smirk. "Well, I have a special gift just for you then."

* * *

Apple Sweet kept on watching the group as she noticed Discord begin to make a stallion that had just come over very uncomfortable. What was he going to do to him? Discord had to be called out now, while he was freaking out this stallion.

"Hey! Leave him alone!" Apple Sweet shouted out. "Leave him, Discord!"

Discord instantly shifted his attention from Passion Heart to Apple Sweet. "And who the hay are you? This has nothing to do with you, young mare, so stay out of it."

"This has everything to do with me, Discord, spirit of chaos and disharmony! I know you're wearing a disguise!"

The whole lobby filled with ponies went silent as they all turned towards where all the shouting was going on. They all saw a young mare shouting at a stallion and calling him Discord. Wasn't it true that the spirit had been freed and was among them. This caused the ponies to start whispering towards each other.

"Oh, I see my disguise can't fool every pony here it seems." Discord said as he clapped his hooves on the ground. "And tell me, who are you?"

"Look at me and try to remember, you jerk! Try to remember back over a thousand years ago to what you did to this green unicorn..." Apple Sweet said through gritted teeth.

Discord looked at the green unicorn for a moment and suddenly remembered the memory of the certain green unicorn. "Well, well, well. If it isn't the cursed Apple Sweet! Still under that wizard's spell, I see."

"I'm not under any spell you jerk! You hurt me and my family over a thousand years ago and now I want revenge against you and your two new followers!" said Apple Sweet.

"Followers?" asked Discord in confusion.

"I saw you all in the town of Manehattan! That purple alicorn here and that pink earth pony! Once I inform Princess Celestia of your return, you'll be re-imprisoned!"

"Oh, you're gonna tell the Princess? Go ahead then. She's not gonna do anything about it, though." Discord laughed.

"I will and then you'll be stone! You'll see!" Apple Sweet yelled as she ran out of the theater and towards the direction of Canterlot Castle.

"Who was that unicorn?" asked Twilight. "And what does she want with you, I, and Screwball?"

"I'll explain everything after the play. That's why we come here, isn't it?" smiled Discord.

* * *

_So I took so long. Lack of motivation for this chapter & feeling depressed kept this chapter from coming out sooner. I do apologize.  
_


	12. Chapter 12

_Surprise! It's your lucky day! I've written a new chapter after a month and a half of nothing! I hope you'll all enjoy it! Review please!  
_

* * *

Twilight couldn't once enjoy the play as the event that happened just prior in the lobby was still fresh in her mind. Who was that pony Discord said whose name was Apple Sweet anyways? She had said she was from in his past and had been asleep the last thousand years. Why had she been asleep this entire time and what was Discord talking about when he said that she was under some wizard's spell? What wizards existed over a thousand years ago anyways? Twilight kept thinking over these questions over and over until she realized that the play was stopping for a fifteen intermission when the lights came on and the actors left the stage.

"Twilight?" Cadence asked. "Are you alright? The event still bothering you from earlier?"

"It indeed is. How can we just sit here and watch this play when there is this crazy pony that knows who exactly Discord is, even with his disguise?" Twilight panicked when something occurred to her. "Wait a minute, I don't remember Discord removing that appearance spell off of us. Cadence?"

"Yes?"

"You see Discord and I the way we are, correct?" Twilight asked with mild confusion.

"Well of course I do, silly. Why wouldn't I?" Cadence said with a small smile.

"I thought so." Twilight said as she turned to her husband, who was sitting next to her. "Discord, you need to explain to me something."

"And what's that, my dear?" he asked.

"You remember that appearance spell you used on us in Manehattan to hide ourselves, right?"

"I do indeed."

"Did you ever take the spell away at anytime?"

"No."

"Then how are Celestia, Luna and my friends and family able to tell we're not Surprise and Proper Pony then?" Twilight asked.

"Oh, that's simple. I expanded my magic to them last night when they bursted through the door to greet you. It took only a millisecond to cast." Discord said. "Now that was a boring explanation. Care to discuss anything more interesting then a little spell?"

"Alrightly then, who the hay was that pony you called Apple Sweet? Why did she threaten you, and me as well?"

"Oh, she's still just bitter about the sleeping spell I put on her, though it was supposed to be permanent."

"But why did you put that spell on her in the first place?" Twilight whined.

"Oh, she claimed I had harmed her family and such, but I had done no such thing, unless you count flipping their house upside down several times for a minute before flipping them back up."

"But if that's not true, why would she say such a thing?"

"So much history, it's boring. Do you really need to know this?"

"Yes! You, I, and Screwball could be in danger!"

"Relax, we'll be fine. Even if she tries to go to Celestia about me, she'll simply be laughed out of her throne room. Celestia all ready knows about me and you."

"But why did she say you harmed her and her family then?"

"Oh, some wizard who didn't like my chaos put a mind control spell on her to make her think that I had harmed her and her loved ones, so she wanted revenge naturally, not that I blame her though. If that's what you thought, you would do something like that, wouldn't you?"

"You didn't just try to remove the stupid spell off of her?!"

"Oh, my dear, of course I tried, but, as unusual as it sounds, I couldn't remove the spell from her. So I did the next easiest thing I could think of, I put her in an eternal sleep and had her resting in a building that just happens now to be in Manehattan."

"But, what do you think could have woken her up in the first place?"

"That even I don't know, my dear. Maybe it just happened to be the 'magic of friendship,'" he mocked.

"Don't doubt the power of friendship, Discord! It did stop you from controlling Equestria that second time!"

"I know, but that grew boring real quick. The only other thing I can think of that could have woken her up is a powerful spell."

"But still, you aren't worried about your, mine, and Screwy's safety?"

"I am worried, but we honestly have nothing to worry about. I'm more powerful than she is, her power is not more powerful then mine. And, Celestia won't even let her get near us." he said with a reassuring smile.

* * *

"Please! I beg you, let me through!" Apple Sweet begged as she was being held off by several guards, including the Vice Captain of the guards. "I have something important to tell Princess Celestia!"

"We cannot let you in there! You are delusional, dear." spoke the Vice Captain. "You need help!"

"But Discord has returned and you are all in danger from the potential chaos!"

"Discord is free?" came a concern Princess Celestia voice. "What's this all about?"

"Princess!" the Vice Captain said as all the guards bowed to her. "This mare is saying that Discord has returned, but she is being delusional."

"Any threat to my kingdom is one I wish to hear. Let her speak." Celestia said with a warm smile as the guards released Apple Sweet. "What is this I hear about Discord's return, young mare?"

"Princess Celestia, my name is Apple Sweet and I just woke up a few days ago from a sleeping spell I placed under by Discord. I was awoken in the city of Manehattan when I spotted him and his two followers walking around in broad daylight and no pony was worried."

"Oh? Who are these two followers that you are speaking of?"

"One was a purple unicorn with wings and one was a pink earth pony. They were with him everywhere and seemed to be happy with him and I believe he's married the purple one as well."

"I see." Princess Celestia responded calmly. "Come with me inside the throne chamber, Miss Apple Sweet."

The two walked inside the throne chamber, which they happened to be in front of, where they saw Princess Luna sitting on her throne, her magic holding a portable game. "Sister, we have somepony who brings us important news."

"Oh?" Luna said as she placed her game down. "What important news has come?"

"Discord has been freed, Princess Luna! You and your sister must stop him!" Apple Sweet panicked.

"What is your name, mare?" Luna asked.

"I'm Apple Sweet, your majesty." Apple Sweet replied with a slight bow.

"Dearest Apple Sweet, there is no need to panic."

"What? But Discord has been released! You must stop him!"

"But we already know of his freedom, Apple Sweet. You have nothing to worry about."

"WHAT? You already knew of his freedom?"

"We have indeed." said Celestia. "What you saw in Manehattan, you have misinterpreted. What you saw was his wife and daughter being a family together, not causing any trouble as I haven't received any unusual reports from Manehattan in at least seven months."

"But princesses, he can throw your kingdom back in chaos!"

"That is where you are wrong, dear." said Celestia. "I understand you have been asleep a thousand years and you still think the way you thought then, but understand that he is a different creature now. He's not like when he ruled Equestria, he's a changed pony."

"He's corrupted you! The both of you! You're corrupted by his magic!" Apple Sweet yelled.

"Nay, Apple Sweet. We have not been corrupted, your thinking is still in that of the old days. You need to be reeducated about all that has happened while thou was asleep." said Luna.

"No, he's corrupted you! You wouldn't be talking this way if he hadn't!" said Apple Sweet. "I'll get rid of him and free the both of you!"

"Guards!" yelled Princess Celestia as they rushed in immediately. "Please escort this mare off of Castle grounds."

"I'll free you, princesses! I'll free you both! I'll get more ponies to help me and then you'll be free!" Apple Sweet shouted as two unicorn guards used their magic to push the struggling unicorn out of the throne room. "You'll be free, I promise!"

"Your majesty." said the Vice Captain. "She knows that Discord has returned. Do you want us to do anything about her?"

"Let her go. Most ponies won't believe her, most likely, but I do have an important job for you and several of your highest guards." said Celestia.

"What is that, your majesty?" asked the Vice Captain.

"I want to escort Twilight, Cadence, Discord, and Shining Armor home immediately after their show is over. The mare may be one pony, but she may be able to get _a few_ ponies to believe her that Discord has returned and is evil when we all know he's changed."

"On it, Princess!" the Vice Captain shouted as he ran out of the throne room to gather some of his guards.

"Guards!" Celestia called again once she thought her Vice Captain was too far away to hear her again.

"Yes, Princess?" they all said in salute.

"I need you to gather the Elements of Harmony when Twilight and Discord have returned." said Celestia.

"Yes, Princess!" they replied.

"Dismissed!"

The guards ran out of the throne room as Luna looked at her sister with worry. "What are we going to do if that Apple Sweet goes through with what she said?"

"We just may have to hold off the wedding until that Apple Sweet is dealt with properly." Celestia spoke in worry.

* * *

The play had ended and Twilight had finally been able to pay attention to the second half of the play. Discord even admitted that the show wasn't as boring as he thought it was, it was rather interesting to somepony like himself.

"That was an...interesting play." spoke Discord. "Not as boring as I would have thought."

"I knew you would enjoy it!" Cadence smiled.

"Make way! Make way! Royal guard coming through!" the voice of the Vice Captain rang through. "We have an order from Princess Celestia to escort!"

"Knight, what are you doing here?" asked Shining Armor.

"Captain, I have an order from Princess Celestia to escort your party home. She has something of grave importance that she wished to discuss with you all."

"Oh my. What's happened?" asked Cadence.

"Princess Celestia will explain everything once we get back to Canterlot Castle. Please, we need to head back to the castle." said Knight.

"He is under direct orders, we must go with Knight and his squadron." said Shining Armor.

"Alright, stallions! Box formation!" Knight shouted.

On his command, his squadron of guard ponies gathered all around the four, thus forming a box all around them to ensure that they would be protected all around.

"Ok, teleportation back to the palace!" shouted Knight.

In their box formation, all the guards began to focus their magic on the location of Canterlot Castle. The magic emerged from their horns and gathered in links around themselves and the four. With a bright burst, the four and the guards disappeared from the Lunarian Theater and back to the throne room.


	13. Chapter 13

At Pony Joe's, a restaurant that wasn't too far from Canterlot Castle, Apple Sweet was inside at the counter, biting into the third donut (with extra sprinkles) in complete anger about what had just happened under an hour ago.

"Dismissed! Rejected!" she yelled as she bit once more into the donut, ripping it violently. "Totally humiliated! Why it's more then I can bear!"

"Easy there, miss. You'll go into a sugar coma if you don't slow down." Pony Joe spoke.

"I don't care! How dare the Princess not believe me about Discord!" she kept on shouting. "He's back and she's says he's no longer a mere threat to Equestria? Lies!"

With her statement finished, she devoured the last of the donut. "Another donut, dipped entirely in sprinkles! Now!" she yelled as she banged her hoof on the counter.

Pony Joe quickly filled her order and dipped in entire donut in sprinkles so that it was completely covered. He handed it to Apple Sweet, who quickly took it from him and took a big bite from it. "How dare she! How dare she not believe me! She'll believe once I get some ponies to back me up! Discord is back and no pony shall say no to Apple Sweet!"

"Did you say that Discord has returned?" asked a mare's voice from behind Apple Sweet.

"I did indeed. He has and the Princesses believes he is no longer a threat, even though he's walking around in broad daylight!"

"She must be under his control then if she says he is no harm to Equestria." the mare replied.

Apple Sweet turned around and looked at the mare that had been talking to her. "Y-You believe what I say about Discord?"

"Of course I do. Everything you say makes sense to me. Besides, why would she defend him in the first place if she weren't hypnotized by him?"

Apple Sweet's jaw dropped in surprise. "Exactly! The Princess wouldn't naturally defend a horrible monster like that unless she were under a spell of some kind!" she then took another (small) bite of her all sprinkle donut.

"He probably has Princess Luna and the rest of the royal family under his spell too. That way, they won't simply go talking about his return."

"He has indeed. That would explain why there hasn't been any word of him. Miss, you're a genius!" Apple Sweet declared. "By the way, what's your name?"

The mare placed her hoof on her glasses and pushed them up. "I'm Bookworm, historian and author of _Chaotic Reign_ and _The History of Equestria_."

* * *

The guards teleported the four back into the Canterlot Castle throne room where Celestia was pacing back and forth while Luna was walking with her sister, trying to tell her that everything was going to be okay.

"Princess Celestia, has something happened while we were gone?" asked Twilight.

"Where are the Element bearers?" Celestia asked aloud.

"Here they are, your majesty. Just as you requested earlier." said one of the guards as Twilight's friends walked into the the throne room.

"Has something happened? I was working on such a lovely design of Twilight's bridal gown." said Rarity.

"We may have to postpone the wedding for the time being." said Celestia as she finally stopped pacing and faced everyone.

"WHAT?" Twilight almost yelled. "But why? It barely got underway just a few hours ago!"

"But that is before a strange mare came to the palace insisting that Discord was back and was trying to take over."

"What?" said Screwball, who finally appeared in the room. "Was it that green unicorn I saw getting forced out of the castle earlier?"

"Green unicorn?" said Discord. "Did this unicorn's name just happen to be Apple Sweet?"

"It was." said Celestia, amazed. "How did you know?"

"I knew it! I knew she would try to come here and tell me off to you, Celestia! This is priceless!" Discord laughed. "I can only imagine her expression when you told her that you already knew about me!"

"Discord!" Celestia yelled. "This is a very serious matter! She has vowed that she would get more ponies to join her and try to get rid of you and your family!"

"Why worry though? I'm already protected from the Elements from being used on me again and I can protect my family with my own magic, what could she and a few friends possibly do?" Discord taunted. "I thought the little Elements were the most powerful magic in Equestria, correct?"

Celestia let out a sigh. "They indeed are the most powerful magic in Equestria, but there is a similar magic that she may be able to use if she gathers enough ponies to join her in her quest."

"Similar magic?" asked Twilight in curiosity. "There's a magic similar to the Elements? I've never read about it before."

"It hasn't been recorded since it's been only used once and those users vowed to keep that magic entirely a secret so others couldn't use as the wrong group of friends could use it for the wrong purpose." said Luna.

"It allows friends who have very similar traits to the Elements to summon their own special magic and it can be used to reverse a problem, which, if Apple Sweet discovers how to use it, she could use it to rid Equestria of Discord and he will NOT be turned back into stone again." Celestia informed them all.

"What a second, dear sister." Luna interrupted. "I think I did indeed read about that special magic in The History Of Equestria."

"What? But how did it get in there! It wasn't allowed to be publish in any form at all! Do you remember who wrote that book, Luna?"

"I believe the author was called Bookworm Mare. She did do a great job capturing the history of our land." Luna smiled slightly.

"Bookworm! I should have known it was her!" Celestia yelled.

"What is wrong with her?" asked Fluttershy.

"She is an author that does great research but does bend the truth about alot of subjects that she writes about, especially in small portions in _The History of Equestria_, mainly with the part of Discord ruling Equestria all those years ago."

"She's the one who wrote that book at the Cloudsdale library!" Twilight remembered. "I believe it was called the _Chaotic Reign?_"

"That book?" Discord said as he began to get angry. "That book is an absolute lie! I was not some sadistic ruler!"

"Except for making it rain hot tea on everypony. How could I forget something like that?" Celestia reminded him.

"Are you still bitter over that?" Discord laughed. "It only lasted a few seconds."

"But it still hurt though!" Celestia defended.

"And that's when you realized I was bad for Equestria and blah, blah, blah..." Discord taunted.

"Don't make me..." Celestia started.

"Enough!" Twilight yelled, grabbing everypony's attention. "The past is in the past! We have a very important matter on our hooves at the moment! Remember, we were discussing Bookworm?"

"Right. Sorry." said Celestia. "I have read her book, _Chaotic Reign_, and it is indeed, completely untrue. Only a small portion of the book is actually true, like the parts with the hot tea storms but the rest of it is pure baloney!"

"So what I read in the Cloudsdale library wasn't true?" asked Twilight. "But I thought she was a well respected author."

"Oh, she is but she has been called out for writing false bits in _The History of Equestria_, but it was so long ago that most ponies have forgotten."

"What a minute, if that book said Discord was some sadistic ruler," said Rainbow Dash. "wouldn't she believe if Discord was back, she would want him gone like this Apple Sweet you talked about?"

Celestia's jaw opened in shock at the thought. "Oh Equestria! If those two manage to meet each other, that's one step closer that harm can fall before Discord, Twilight, and Screwball!"

"Oh no!" said Screwball, actually worried now. "What are we gonna do? I don't wanna have ANY harm to fall on me or my Mommy or Daddy!"

"You three must stay here in Canterlot Castle where you'll be the safest. My element bearers, you may come and go as you please since Apple Sweet does not know that you are residing in the castle. Shining Armor." spoke Celestia.

"Yes, Princess?" asked Shining in a salute.

"I need even more guards around the palace. I don't want anything to happen to the three of them."

"Do you want me to cast that protection spell around the castle like I did with the changeling invasion?"

Celestia held up a hoof in protest. "There is no need for that. I am afraid that the may discover that old magic, but they still are mere ponies who most likely are not experienced in magic themselves. Guards around the palace shall be more then enough protection."

"Does this mean the wedding is actually being postponed?" asked Twilight.

"I am afraid so. With a threat against you three, I don't know if she speaks the truth about getting more ponies or not, but I rather not take the risk. You three must stay here. If you wish to go somewhere, I want to have a guard with you just in case."

"But is that really necessary..." Twilight began.

"I know it sounds annoying, but you know I care for your safety and now your new family's safety. You must understand why I am doing this."

"I understand well, Princess Celestia." Twilight replied. "Our safety is one of your top priorities."

"Hello?" Discord finally said. "Has anypony here forgotten how powerful I am?"

"I know exactly how powerful you are but I'd rather have you guarded. This will also make sure you don't cause too much chaos around my palace either. I don't mind pranks here and there, but I will not allow the sun and moon to be raised by you either!"

"Fine Borelestia. Raising the sun and moon takes too much of my magic anyways, I have better things to do." he said as he snapped his fingers. "Like this."

With his statement said, a cotton candy cloud appeared over Celestia's head and began raining now Cider Cola all over her. Celestia simply stood there with an annoyed expression on her face before she gave him a sly smile.

"Cider Cola! I have forgotten how much I love this drink!" Celestia said as she tilted her head back and opened her mouth to catch the cola rain. "Thank you for reminding me!"

Discord pouted in annoyance that she was actually enjoying it. With a snap of his fingers, the cloud was gone and Celestia was dry. "Killjoy."

"With that out of the way, to answer your question is I know that you're very powerful, but it'll put my mind at ease if you were protected. I'm sure Twilight will agree with me. Do you want her or your daughter to suffer the tragedy of your death or vice versa?"

Discord thought about it and realized that in death would mean he could no longer create any chaos or see his newly formed family. "Fine." he replied in a bored tone. "I'll let your little guards 'guard' me and my little family."

"Glad we could reach an agreement." Celestia smiled. "Luna, does this plan sound good to you?"

"It's perfect, sister. They need protection from this potential threat." Luna said when she felt her stomach growl. "We do believe it is time for lunch, sister. We can discuss more of this matter over some food?"

Celestia felt her own stomach growl as well. "Well, I have said everything I needed to say about this matter. Why don't we have some lunch. Shining Armor, I need you to gather your guards ASAP to guard these three immediately."

"I will go right now, Princess!" he saluted as he ran out of the throne room to go fulfill Celestia's request.

"Why don't we try to eat now?" Celestia offered. "I hear lunch is supposed to be special today!"


	14. Chapter 14

_"So, Mr. Discord, are you ready to rock that crowd with the awesome chaotic Apple Sweet?" Apple Sweet asked, an electric looking guitar being held by her magic._

_"Of course I am, my dear. This does make my rule slightly more entertaining then the usual norm." Discord replied, revealing himself as a gray stallion alicorn wearing a leather jacket, which was identical to Apple Sweet's._

_"I can't believe you can create all of this in ten seconds flat! It's amazing!" Apple Sweet praised. "Let's go rock that crowd, Mr. Discord!"_

_"With a little chocolate milk rain, of course." Discord laughed as the two ran to the north of where they were standing._

"Apple Sweet! Wake up!" a voice called out into the mare's ears. "Come on, we have some very important planning to do this early morning!"

Apple Sweet opened her eyes to find herself in a Canterlot hotel and to find herself being awaken by Bookworm, the mare she had just met yesterday. "W-What's going on here?"

"Remember, Discord?" Bookworm spoke. "If we don't figure out some way to get rid of him, we'll be in trouble! Now, I've been up doing some research and came across the Elements of Harmony very early on, but dismissed them as their power must obviously be too weak if he's already broken free of the spell twice now, but I do know of a magic very similar to the Elements themselves."

"R-Right Discord. We do have to get rid of him!" said Apple Sweet, her anger about him finally coming into focus. "I think I read about this magic myself, back in the Manehattan library."

"You've must have read my book then, The History of Equestria." said Bookworm. "I'm the only author whose actually published the information."

"That's the one! You wrote that ponies with very similar qualities to the Elements themselves can have a similar magical bond?"

"That is correct, but finding ponies to believe in our cause will not be easy. Everypony still thinks he is a mere statue here in Canterlot though. There may be a way for the two of us to access that power ourselves, but it would be very difficult task."

"Wait, we can access this magic ourselves? How?" Apple Sweet asked in great interest.

"The Elements are supposed to represent the power of friendship, correct?"

"Right."

"And you know what is more powerful then friendship?"

"No. There's a force more powerful then friendship?"

"Yes and that is love. Love is more powerful then ordinary friendship as it is a more upgraded form of friendship. Am I confusing you at all, Apple Sweet?"

"A little bit."

"Allow me to explain a little bit more. All friendships have the element of love in them and thus, it is a very powerful force that can power the Elements of Harmony. But, there is a stronger source of love that can blossom out of a regular friendship. This love is a romantic love, and is very powerful as it can drive a pony to do anything for the one that they love. This has been used once before by two ponies, who used it to destroy all the Medusa creatures that had come to Equestria long before Discord came. Though, the power of love used by Princess Cadence and her husband was used to repel the changelings, it was used differently as it simply pushed them from Equestria and not get rid of them permanently."

"So, we need to harness the power of love is what you're saying?"

"Exactly. We can harness that power by finding two ponies who truly love each other or start preparing."

"Start preparing by finding two ponies? Do you know anypony that are madly in love with each other, Bookworm?"

Bookworm sported an evil smirk on her face. "I know a way that we may be able to try to harness it ourselves."

Apple Sweet blushed in surprise once she understood completely what Bookworm met. "B-But something like that could take time! What if Discord t-takes over during that time?!"

"Oh, dear Apple Sweet," Bookworm said as she flapped her wings softly and placed her front hooves on Apple Sweet's face. "it's the only chance we have. We could look for more ponies of you'd wish to use friendship power instead."

"T-That might be a better idea! T-That love idea could take a long time!" Apple Sweet stuttered out.

"But I believe we should still work on the power of love in our spare time, just in case." Bookworm smiled at she winked at Apple Sweet.

"If y-you think that'll work. We have to get rid of D-Discord immediately!" Apple Sweet said.

"Of course we do. I know you want your revenge on him for harming your family."

"I do indeed! He hurt them and now he must may!" Apple Sweet yelled, finally over her embarrassing stuttering.

* * *

Twilight was asleep in her bed with Discord's body wrapped around her so she was in the middle of a large center that his body didn't occupy. If you looked at the two of them, you would think that he was trying to protect her from anything that may enter the room while they were sleeping. Twilight stretched out her body as she woke up to be greeted by Celestia's sun shining through the bedroom and the body of her sleeping husband. She had slept well last night, even with the threat still very fresh in her mind from yesterday.

She climbed out of bed by flying out and quietly landing in front of the mirror to check her appearance. Her mane was naturally a mess, so she grabbed a brush and began to fix it. "What a night last night. I had forgotten how sweet he can really be." Twilight glanced down at her stomach and smiled as she kept brushing her mane. "You're barely the size of a pea right now, aren't you, my little foal? I can't wait to meet you when you're finally born. You better behave though, I don't want twice the chaos I have to experience now with your father."

Twilight had barely found out less then three days ago that she was pregnant (she was probably a month along since she had experienced sickness weeks before she found out) and now she was actually more then excited to be having a foal, though she was worried that this Apple Sweet would still trying to harm them by the time the foal was born.

"Mommy! Daddy! Time to wake up!" cheered an excited voice as Screwball bursted through the doors. She knew they would be sleeping now, so she didn't have to knock. "Oh, you're already awake, Mommy!"

Twilight looked in Screwball direction to see her and a guard standing in the doorway (along with the other two that were at the sides of the door outside) with his back turned to them. "I am indeed."

"Ok, what is with all the annoying racket?" Discord complained. "Whatever it is, keep doing it! It's so chaotic! I love it!"

"Daddy! You're awake! Luna says it's almost breakfast time! So up and at 'em, Daddy! We can't miss any moment to create some potential chaos!" Screwball said excitedly.

"You're absolutely right!" Discord smiled. "I am feeling that there will be something in Celestia's breakfast today."

"Ohh! What are you gonna do, Daddy?" Screwball asked excitedly.

"Oh, you'll see." Discord said to his daughter before turning his head to Twilight. "And I believe you'll get a riot out of it yourself, my dear."

* * *

"EEKK!" Princess Celestia and Luna both screamed at the same time.

"There's live worms wriggling in our sandwiches!" Celestia screamed.

Everypony was at the table when the princesses' scream frighten them, causing them to look over in shock at what they saw. There were indeed live worms flowing out of the of the sandwiches they were eating that morning. Luckily, they hadn't bit into their breakfast before discovering the horrible trick. Pinkie Pie started to snicker when she too began to scream as worms appeared in her sandwich as well. Soon, the whole dining room was filled with frighten screams as everyone's sandwiches had wriggling worms in them!

As quick as the screams had started, they stopped when loud laughter was heard at the end of the dining hall. It was Discord and Screwball, as they had hexed the sandwiches to frightened everyone, including Twilight herself.

"That was just too good!" Discord managed to speak out as he was laughing at the top of his lungs. "You should have all seen the look on your faces! Priceless!"

"I couldn't have done this any better if I did it myself!" Screwball laughed out.

"Discord!" Twilight yelled. "That wasn't very nice of you!"

"Oh, it was funny though! Celestia said I could still pull pranks and that's exactly what I did!" Discord laughed.

Twilight's jaw dropped slightly. He was right. She had indeed had said that he could pull pranks. Twilight soon found herself snickering at what had just happened. Even though the prank had scared her, it was still a very funny prank if you thought about it from Discord's POV. Soon her snickering turned into full-out laughter on her part and the others soon followed suit.

"Oh man! That was a good one, Discord! Haven't seen that kind of prank in a long time!" Pinkie Pie laughed.

"Well, no one can pull as well expect the spirit of chaos!" Discord said proudly.

"Of course, Daddy!" Screwball said. "Oh, what other pranks are we gonna pull today?"

"How many pranks are you two going to pull today?" Twilight asked in concern.

"Oh, just a few here and there, in fact," Discord said as he snapped his fingers, turning into an identical copy of Twilight, before he spoke again, now sounding exactly like her",how about I go as you for today, hmm?"

"Absolutely not! You cannot be me and pull pranks! I will not have it!"

"Oh come on, why not? It could be fun especially," Discord said as he tapped his feet on the ground, turning Twilight into himself. ",if we were each other!"

"Discord!" she yelled before realizing she sounded like him. "Oh Celestia! I look AND sound like you? Turn us back this instant!"

"Do I have too? It'll be interesting for us to be each other, don't you think?"

"Discord, I demand you change us back! NOW." she threatened him.

"Oh fine, Mini Celestia." he taunted as he changed them back into themselves, their own voices returning as well. "You really need to have more fun, you know that?"

"Speaking of fun." interrupted Cadence. "Why don't Twilly and I have a girl's day out? Ever since you two ran away that night, I've been dead worried about you two and wondering if I would see Twilly back. Besides, dear, having you been meaning to do something anyways?"

"That's right!" Shining Armor remembered. "I have been meaning to get around to it. What do you say, Twilly? Have a girl's day out with Cadence?"

"Well, it would give me some personal time away from the oh great god of chaos." Twilight said. "What did you have in mind, Cadence?"

"I was thinking maybe we could check out the Rose Festival that just came into town."

"Rose Festival?" Rarity asked in excitement. "Oh, I simply adore roses! May I join you two, if that is all right?"

"I see no reason not. As long as it girls only, I have no problem if a few of you want to join us." Cadence said. "While the girls are at play, the colts will stay."

"Well, since you're offering, could I join you? I mean, if it's really alright with you girls and all..." Fluttershy barely made out.

"The more, the merrier!" Cadence said happily.

* * *

Apple Sweet and Bookworm had checked out of their hotel room and went to a small nearby diner in order to get a little more breakfast while they talked about their plan on ridding Equestria of Discord.

"So, where should we first look for ponies? Like I've told you, this will not be an easy thing to do." said Bookworm as she took a sip of her tea.

"W-Well, I'm still new to this 'modern' Equestria, so I really don't understand what things are like now." said Apple Sweet.

"Well, are they any things that are the same now as before?"

"Well, I have noticed guitars for sell and those were around before I was put under that infertile sleeping spell!" Apple Sweet said as she banged the table with her hoof. "Sorry."

"It's understandable. There were guitars over a thousand years ago? Interesting. I thought they weren't invented until much later. Did rock n roll exist then too?"

Apple Sweet nodded her head. "It sure did though you could only hear the music by going to concerts. We didn't have those things called I-Clods?"

"I-Clouds." Bookworm corrected. "Very interesting though. I think we can start looking in the Rose festival that just came into Canterlot late last night. They could be some potential ponies for our cause."

"But how will we be able to find those ponies though? Most ponies today don't exactly talk about him, Bookworm."

"You're a unicorn who knows a decent amount of magic, right?" asked Bookworm.

"Well, the most advanced spell I've done is to be able to get a pony to do the things I want for a small time." said Apple Sweet.

"Then I think you should be able to perform this spell I've come across in my advanced studies awhile ago. It allows one to detect how a pony feels only a certain matter."

"I'm afraid you're confusing me now."

"To use the spell, you think about how you feel on the issue, for our use, it's obviously getting rid of Discord. You then keep him in your head and the spell will show you how other ponies around you feel on the issue without them knowing. So, this spell will show you if they believe Discord is still around or not."

"I think I understand you now."

"Good. I'll teach you the spell on our way to the Rose festival. I know the incantation even if I can't perform it myself." Bookworm said as she paid the bill that had just came by from their waiter. "Now, let get going. We have Equestria to save from chaos!"


	15. Chapter 15

"Ready to go girls?" called Twilight from the front of the castle, two guards standing behind her.

"Coming dear!" called Rarity as she ran down the castle steps wearing a rose colored dress. "I just had to find the perfect outfit to wear. I need to be fabulous among the lovely flowers today!"

"I can't wait to see all the butterflies that'll be there as well." Fluttershy spoke happily as she followed Rarity out with Cadence fight behind her.

"It seems we're all set. AJ and Rainbow, are you sure you two don't want to join us?" asked Cadence.

"No thank you. I wanna try some new recipes for one the wedding comes back on again. For a spirit of chaos, I don't think regular treats are gonna cut it." replied Applejack, whom she and Rainbow came to say goodbye to her friends.

"I may come by later but I wanna get some practice time in today! Haven't been practicing enough!" said Rainbow Dash. "See you at the festival later then!"

"As you girls wish then." said Cadence.

"Goodbye then, girls!" Twilight said as she turned around (the guards as well as they could follow a pony very easily) and saw Discord and Screwball in his arms standing with Shining Armor not too far away from her. "Dizzy! Shiny! We're leaving now!"

The four mares walked over to the stallions and daughter of chaos to give a good-bye before heading to the Rose Festival. Shining Armor gave them all a warm smile. "Hope you girls all have fun at the festival, but please keep a look out for that unicorn. I will be there in a moment's haste if I have too."

"Shiny, don't worry. She'll be fine." said Cadence. "I'll make sure nothing happens to her and neither will our guard friends either. You can trust me on this."

"I know I can Candy." smiled Shining Armor. "I hope you girls have a fun time then. I love you Twilly and you too, Candy. Please be safe."

"We will and I love you as well." Cadence assured him.

"I love you too, Shiny." smiled Twilight at him before she looked up at Discord. "Good bye, Dizzy. I'll see you when I come back then."

"Good bye, my dear. Departing is such sweet sorrow." Discord said with fake sadness causing twilight to laugh. "But like your brother said, you may want to keep a lookout for little Miss Apple Sweet. She may not be much of a threat, but just be careful, ok?"

"Oh, you care about me. That's sweet to know." smiled Twilight. "I don't hear it from you enough."

"Mhm." Discord mumbled. "Make sure not to be flirting with anypony or you'll BOTH find yourselves with pots of Poison Jokes on your heads." he joked.

Twilight let out a small laugh. "Alright, then. No flirting then. See you when I get back. I love you." she spoke with a small grin as she hardly ever said those three little words.

Discord was surprised she had said those three little words. She hardly really ever said them to him (and he was the same too) so it was actually nice to be reminded that somepony DID in fact love him, like Celestia had in the past until the hot tea shower fiasco. But that was in the past and he had found somepony who was far better than Celestia could be, even if she was just a regular unicorn.

"So you do, my dear. So you do." Discord smiled at her.

Twilight gave him a warm smile as Screwball gave her 'mother' a wave goodbye before Twilight and the three girls (and the few guards) left the palace grounds to head off to the Rose Festival. Screwball looked over from her father's arms as her 'mother' and friends walked away. "I hope Mommy has a fun time." Screwball smiled.

"They should be fine." said Shining Armor. "They have the best guards taking them there today, including Vice Captain Knight too. Now, Discord, I've been meaning to have an important talk with you ever since I found out about you and Twilly being together."

"And what, my good sir, would that be?" Discord smirked. "Her good taste in stallions? Her love for chaos now?"

"Actually, that's close to it. I want to know exactly how you feel about my little sister. As you know, I am her big brother and I care about her well-being. You do love her correct?"

"Well, put it this way, why would I have been in her dreams and hiding with her in Manehattan all this time if I didn't? I could have easily left her if I had wanted too. I usually don't care about other ponies feelings over my own unless for a good reason." Discord said. "Do you think I love her? I don't hate her, that's for sure. She's like my best friend."

"It sounds like you do, but is she 'the one' for you or is she 'just right now?'" Shining Armor said with intensity.

"If she was just right now, what would have been the point of her having a foal? True it would be very chaotic if no pony was there to help raise the foal, but I can do so much more chaotic things to a mare then simply having them to raise a foal on their own. That would just simply be too boring." Discord said as he faked a yawn.

"What would you do exactly?" asked Shining with curiosity.

"Well, I would just slowly break her mind instead. It's far more entertaining to affect a pony's mind."

"Well, I do not wanting you to at all be touching my little sister's mind! If I see her acting quite unusual in anyway, I'm coming after you, you got that?" Shining warned. "The same applies for if you ever break her heart. I will not be afraid to teach you a lesson."

"Of course, Mr, Shining! I would never do anything to hurt poor Twilight." Discord mocked.

"I'm warning you, Discord. I'll be honest, I'm still not comfortable with the idea of you do, but I can't tell Twilly who to choose."

"Especially when she picked the best out there!"

"Hurt her in any way, and you'll be wishing for that stone prison back a thousand times over."

"What's the point in hurting her anyways? Besides, Screwball would be devastated if her mother got harmed in any way." Discord said in a bored tone. "And the last thing I need is to bare guilt."

_Sorry it's so short, but at least you got to see Shining grill Discord about his little sister!_


	16. Chapter 16

"So, this is the Rose Festival. The name fits since we are surrounded by roses." Apple Sweet voiced aloud as she and Bookworm walked by several booths, each with a different type of rose.

"Yes, this festival is held every year in the springtime." said Bookworm. "Do you have that incantation in your mind and ready for use?"

"Yup. I'm ready to use it whenever you want me too."

"Good. We need to keep a low cover and not draw attention to ourselves. What you've told me about your encounters already, you're not the best at secrecy."

"But we have to stop Discord! He could turn Equestria into a storm of chaos at any moment!" Apple Sweet yelled before Bookworm slapped one of her wings over Apple Sweet's mouth.

"And you also don't know how to be subtle either." said Bookworm. "Look, you need to keep quiet. You've already been seen by both princesses and the royal guard. If you cause a big commotion, you could be sent to the dungeons! Now, keep your thoughts to yourself. Besides, getting rid of Discord is not an easy task."

"But," Apple Sweet began as she finally was able to move Bookworm's wing off her mouth using her magic. "I thought we were gonna get followers to help us or try to use the power of love?"

"We will be getting followers to help us and we will attempt the best we can with the power of love, but you must remember how powerful Discord is. He could easily change our followers against us and then we'd be powerless. I wish there was something that was more sure that would get rid of him."

"Wait, what about that purple mare and pink mare?"

"Wait, what purple mare and pink mare again?"

"They're always with him whenever I saw him in Manehattan and when I confronted him at the theater. Princess Celestia said that they were his wife and daughter."

"Oh, goodness! He's actually gone that far and tricked two innocent ponies to actually be in a family with him? How far will he go to corrupt ponies? Well, now we need a completely new plan!" Bookworm yelled in frustration, which caused several ponies around them to give her a strange look. "Ha ha ha." she laughed awkwardly. "Follow me to the corner over there and let's talk."

Bookworm lead Apple Sweet to a vacant corner behind a crystal rose booth. Apple Sweet simply gave Bookworm a confused look. "Why do we need a new plan? I was thinking we'd disregard those two ponies and destroy Discord. Once he was gone, his magic on them and the princesses would simply disappear."

"Unfortunately, that's where you're wrong. Magic doesn't work like that."

"What would you know how magic works exactly? You're a pegasus, not a unicorn."

"That may be true but I'm also not called Bookworm for nothing. I have read plenty of books on magic to know how it works. How do you think I knew that incantation I taught you?"

"I know, I know. If we need a new plan, what are we gonna do now?"

"Well, I originally thought he had just the royal family and guards hypnotized, in which the original plan would have him destroyed and the magic would disappear and..."

"Wait...now you're contracting what you just said a second ago."

"Let me finish!" Bookworm yelled before letting out a calm breath. "As I was trying to say, but since he's actually used a powerful love spell on these mares, this changes our plan completely. Hypnotizing ponies is one thing, but casting a love spell is an entirely area of magic I'm not as familiar with. I know that it's very powerful and could have repealed Discord out of Equestria if you and I had used it. But he has two mares under his magic that believe they genuinely love him, in which that magic is more powerful then any I have read about."

"Then, what do we do then?" Apple Sweet said as she cocked her head to one side in confusion.

"I have to think but I have to think quickly before Discord finally decides to take over." Bookworm spoke in worry.

"Oh, these roses are just simply lovely!" Rarity said in happiness. "I've never seen crystal roses before! They are such a rarity!"

"They are lovely." Twilight smiled as two guard ponies stood at each of her sides. "It's a shame that Rainbow and Applejack didn't want to come with us. They would have loved to see the rainbow roses we saw in that booth a few back."

"They just don't have regal taste like you, I, or Fluttershy have." Rarity smiled as she put a hoof around Fluttershy's neck. "Right, my dear."

"Right, regalness." Fluttershy smiled weakly.

"Come along now! I want to see what other kinds of roses are at this festival. There's so many here that I've never seen here before!" Rarity smiled.

The three mares and the guards walked around and glanced at all the different assortments of roses that were lying around. They were all unique in their own ways and some were quite odd, like a bouquet of pink roses splattered with polka dots on them. Discord would have sure loved those roses. They were just so..._chaotic_.

They kept on walking until some blue roses at a booth immediately caught Twilight's attention. They looked similar to Poison Joke, except for the fact that the flowers were roses. Twilight walked up to the booth where the pony who was in charge on it gave her a smile.

"I've seen you caught sight of my Joke Rose!" the pony smiled. "Have you ever heard of the Poison Joke plant?"

"Heard of it, I've been the victim of it unfortunately." Twilight laughed. "Is this a cross between a rose and a Poison Joke? If so, I've never seen anything like this before."

"It is indeed. That's why I have the glass shields over them. I don't want any accidents happening at the festival." the pony laughed. "Would you be interested in purchasing some? They're put in a protective covering to ensure that you don't end up the victim of the plant. It's perfect if you want some playful revenge against anyone."

Twilight flashed a playful smirk as she thought about Discord. He didn't know about about this little discovery and she did deserve to have a little revenge against him, after all the mean pranks that he pulled against her. "I would love some. They would be perfect for my husband."

The pony used her magic to remove some roses from the case and carefully put them in the protective covering, careful that the flowers didn't actually touch herself. The pony levitated the roses to Twilight who took it with her own magic and carefully placed them into her saddle bags.

"Having a little martial problem?" the pony asked. "But it's none of my business. That'll be ten bits, if you please."

Twilight handed over the bits and walked away from the booth over to Cadence, who had been over at another booth. "Cadence, what do you think of these-oh!" Twilight said in surprise when she felt something in her stomach kick.

"Are you ok, Twilight?" Cadence asked in worry. "Something wrong?"

"It's nothing, I just felt the baby kick. It really hasn't done that much, so it's quite a surprise." Twilight said when she felt another light kick. "I guess this little bundle of chaos in finally deciding to make their presence known." Twilight chuckled slightly.

"Did I hear that the baby is kicking?" Rarity said in excitement. "Oh, this is just exciting! The little thing has just been so quiet so if you weren't pregnant at all."

"No, they are definitely in there." Twilight said as she felt yet another kick, this time one that Rarity, Cadence, and Fluttershy could see. "Sure is feisty."

"I'm sure they'll be sweet once their born." Fluttershy smiled. "I'll be happy to help out if you ever need it."

"Believe me, I'll probably need all the help I can get." Twilight laughed when she turned her head to see a slight which stopped her laughter immediately. "Oh no, she's here."

"Whose here, dear? Is it that awful pony you told us about?" Rarity asked in concern.

"It is and it seems she's managed to recruit somebody." Twilight said worried. "I think we'd better leave before she sees us."

"Do you have a plan yet, Bookworm?" asked Apple Sweet as she looked at Bookworm, who had been sitting on the ground with her wing tapping her temple for the last several minutes.

"Perhaps we could...! No, that is completely idiotic." Bookworm mumbled aloud. "Maybe we could...no, we don't have the time for a plan like that. Arrgh!" Bookworm yelled out in frustration. "I don't know what to do! I need to perform proper research so I can form a new plan!"

"Perhaps we should...oh Celestia! It's the purple follower pony of his!" Apple Sweet said in slight anger.

"What purple pony?" asked Bookworm in confusion as she looked around the area.

"Over there with that pink alicorn, white unicorn, and yellow pegasus! Can't you see her?" asked Apple Sweet as she pointed a hoof in Twilight's direction. "She's in dead plain sight."

"I see a white pegasus but I don't see that purple alicorn you told me about."

Apple Sweet hit her forehead in annoyance. She had forgotten about the spell that Discord had casted on them, which changed the way ponies saw the family. "Go with me on this that the white pegasus you see is in fact that purple alicorn. Discord used a spell on them so they could blend in and go undetected. What should we do about her since he's not with her? She's defenseless."

"Except for the royal guards that are most likely protecting her from _YOU_." Bookworm said when she realized something. "But she hasn't seen me yet. Perhaps I can use my reasoning to weaken his magic. Logic can be a powerful spell breaker but not in this case, but it can weaken the effects of the love spell. It's not a plan, but it's something to help further our goal to get rid of Discord."

"I should go with you." Apple Sweet said as Bookworm began to walk towards the group. Apple Sweet was met with a quick wing snapping up in front of her.

"No. Stay here. If you go, the guards will immediately take her away and I can't at least attempt to loosen the spell on her. Just stay back." Bookworm warned before she retracted her wing back to her being and began to walk back to the group.

"We really should get out of here before she sees us." twilight said again with slight panic. "I don't know what she's capable of doing. I don't want what happened at the theater to happen again." Twilight said as she slowly began to back away, the guard ponies even closer to her then before.

"Excuse me, miss! Wait, I want to talk to you!" Bookworm yelled as she calmly walked towards them. "I think I know you!"

Twilight looked at Bookworm. She wasn't Apple Sweet and she didn't see the pony who she had been talking to too well, so it might be again to talk to her. "Stay close." Twilight warned the guards before turning her attention to Bookworm. "Can I help you, miss?"

"Yes you can, I think I've seen you before! Are you in any Hoofway shows here?" asked Bookworm.

"I'm sorry but you have me confused for somepony else." Twilight said with a fake smile. "If you'll excuse me, I must be leaving."

"Wait, I have one more thing I want to tell you!" said Bookworm. "When was the last time you saw your parents?"

Twilight gave Bookworm a weird look. Why in Equestria would this mare she had never met before ask her such a weird question? Twilight decided to answer her question hoping that this mare would just go away. "Just today. They're fine."

"You can feel their love for you, right?"

"Of course I can feel the love of them."

"And your friends too? You can feel their love too? Their friendship is more powerful then anything, especially magic!"

"I can feel their love too but why are you asking me such weird questions? I really need to get back to my husband and daughter, they're waiting for me." Twilight said as she turned her back to Bookworm, who quickly had a look of distress. Her logic wasn't doing anything at all. The direct approach was her only approach.

"Your husband isn't really your husband!" Bookworm shouted aloud, causing Twilight to turn in alarm, along with other ponies in the vicinity. "You're under a powerful love spell, you must believe me!"

"L-Love spell?" Twilight questioned.

"The god of chaos has placed you under a powerful spell that is making you believe you love him! You can't possibly be in love with such a monster!" Bookworm cried.

"You are delusional! Discord is trapped in stone for all eternity! My husband's name is Proper and he most certainly is not Discord!" Twilight yelled.

"You have to listen to her! She's telling the truth!" Apple Sweet yelled as she came running up to Bookworm. "I can see past the spell he's casted on everypony else and you've been tricked! He's not what you think he is! He's really an evil monster!"

"How dare you!" Rarity yelled. "Making such ludicrous accusations against my friend's husband! You both must be suffering heat stroke because that is the most silly thing I have ever heard and we don't even know you!"

"You've all been tricked! I'll do whatever it takes to free you all from Discord's spell! I will!" Apple Sweet vowed aloud as she began to inch forward to Twilight.

"We need to leave the area immediately!" the guard pony on Twilight's right yelled. "It's too much of a risk for Twilight to be in the area!"

"Ladies, get close now! We are leaving the vicinity!" the guard on the left yelled. Cadence, Rarity, and Fluttershy immediately rushed over as the two guards used their magic to teleport them out of the festival and back to inside Canterlot Castle. "We need to put out an IN on those two ponies so that they'll be tracked in case something of violence arises."

"Right. I'm on it!" the right guard pony said as he ran up the stairs.

"Come with me, Twilight Sparkle. You must be taken back to your bedroom for now. It's for your general safety." said the remaining guard pony. "For the rest of you, I recommend staying in the castle until this has been sorted with."

The three mares nodded as they walked away. Twilight walked in front of the guard pony as he walked directly behind her. "What did Discord do that Apple Sweet over a thousand years anyways?" Twilight muttered to herself as she felt the foal inside her give another tiny kick.


	17. Chapter 17

"What happened to using logic back there?" asked Apple Sweet as she and Bookworm were hiding in a local donut shop. "I thought you weren't going to use my method."

"She wasn't responding at all! There was no look of sudden realization or anything! I had to be blunt about it!" said Bookworm. "Hey, can a mare get a donut covered in sprinkles around here?"

"Yeah, you were suave abut it too. You were just being as in your face as I was being, not that I'm that bad, that is." smiled Apple Sweet.

"And now the guards think we're a bunch of lunatics who most likely just put an IN on the both of us. If they catch us doing-"

"Hold on, an I.N.? What the hay is an I.N.?" Apple Sweet said as she cocked her head in confusion.

Bookworm let out an annoyed sigh. "It means Important Notice. It tells all of Canterlot, perhaps even all of Equestria, to keep a very watchful eye on us to ensure that we don't end up doing what we did before. Well, that's just great!" Bookworm yelled as she punched her hoof on the bar in annoyance. "Now we really have to be careful about what we say."

"What are we gonna do about Discord and his little followers?" Apple Sweet asked aloud, causing the owner of the establishment to look at her oddly. Bookworm quickly slapped a hoof over her mouth.

"She's just talking nonsense. Don't mind her." Bookworm laughed to the owner. "Now, could I please get that donut?" The owner walked away before Bookworm leaned in closely to Apple Sweet and whispered to her in a furious tone. "When I say to keep quiet about you know what, I mean keep quiet! Now that the I.N. is out on us, we could easily be turned in just for mentioning Discord's name! If you really must refer to him while we are in public, use you-know-who so no pony gives us odd looks! Got it?"

"Ok, ok." Apple Sweet whispered. "So, have you come up with anything for a plan on you-know-who?"

"Since we were able to head to the library and get a copy of my books, I can finally do some proper research and form a more evolving plan that'll actually work this time." Bookworm said as she pulled her books from her saddle bag as the owner handed her the donut that she had ordered. "Thank you, sir." she smiled as she opened up _Chaotic Reign_ and began to read.

"So, how long will it take for you to come up with a plan, you think?" asked Apple Sweet. "Because you-know-who could take over at any moment."

"When I do the proper research and form it is when I'll have it!" Bookworm hissed in annoyance. "Oh Celestia, you sure are demanding. Were ponies back then this demanding as you are?"

"More or less. I don't remember the past that much before I was put under that sleeping spell but I remember something about performing at some type of rock-n-roll show though." Apple Sweet said as she tapped her chin with her hoof. "What was that show about anyways?"

"Well, you get lost in your memories while I form a plan." Bookworm said as she turned another page and took a bite from her donut.

"Mommy! Mommy! Are you okay?" Screwball yelled as she came running in through the bedroom doors. "The guards said you saw that green unicorn again! Are you hurt, Mommy?"

"Screwball, I'm fine. Really I am." Twilight reassured her 'daughter' as she felt the foal inside her kick once again. "Wow, you sure are awake today, aren't you little foal? I've never felt you kick so much!"

"Is my little brother or sister kicking? Can I feel?" asked Screwball excitedly.

"I see no harm." Twilight said as she laid herself out on the bed. "Just put a hoof to my stomach and you should feel them kicking. They've been doing plenty of it already."

Screwball flew through the air using her hat and slowly landed right next to Twilight and immediately placed a hoof on Twilight's stomach. A few seconds went by when Screwball felt a little bump hit her hoof, which caused her to smile intensely. "Oh, they're really in there! I can't wait until they're born so I can teach them all about the joys of life, like chaos!"

"It's going to be awhile until the little foal is born, Screwy. I think I'm not due for at least another six or even more months. But still, I'll definitely need your help the most when the foal is born."

"I thought you would need Daddy's help the most." Screwball asked in confusion.

"Of course I'll need his help, but you would be more helpful since you're a mare and can have motherly feelings, unlike Discord. I love him, but I don't think he'll be exactly helpful when it comes to the foal. Sure, he'll provide me with what I need, but when that foal cries at 3am, who do you think is going to take care of it? Most likely me or you."

"Do you really think Daddy won't help out with my new little brother or sister? He took really good care of me when I was a filly." Screwball said when she remembered something else. "Then again, I was never a baby and created from a cotton candy cloud. A tasty cotton candy cloud, that is." she smiled.

"Well, this is only a feeling I'm having. Hopefully, my feeling will prove incorrect. Hey, where is your father, Screwball? i thought he would be in here immediately after what happened at the Rose Festival. These last two days have just been crazy."

"That green unicorn, having the wedding canceled, and you have to deal with it all while being pregnant? That must be tough for you, Mommy. As for your question on Daddy, he said something about going to look for that unicorn as soon as he heard about it. He told me to come check on you while he went to take care of it."

"I thought he wasn't worried about Apple Sweet? He said that she was simply bitter about being placed under that sleep spell over a thousand years ago." Twilight said as she felt yet another kick, this time it was more like a series of kicks. "Ok, this baby is sure active! I've never heard of foals kicking this much in such a short amount of time! What the heck is going on with this foal?" Twilight said as she placed her hoofs on her stomach, to be met with another series of kicks.

"As for the foal, Mommy, maybe you should have a doctor come in here and look at it. As for that unicorn, the guard said that she had a follower with her and it made Daddy mad. Something about she could be more of a threat if she had friends on her side." Screwball informed. "I hope Daddy finds her and teaches them a lesson."

"I just hope he's careful. I'm surprised that the guards just allowed him to storm off like that." Twilight said in slight surprise.

"Actually, they really didn't allow him to go. He disappeared too quickly before they could react but they managed to follow me to the bedroom and are standing right outside of the door." said Screwball as she saw another series of kicks appear on Twilight's stomach. "Do you want me to get a doctor to look at you, Mommy? You look concerned."

"I think I should be looked at. Can you tell one of the guards to get a doctor for me?" asked Twilight with a small smile.

"On it, Mommy!" Screwball saluted quickly before she headed towards the door.

"How's the research coming along?" asked Apple Sweet as she peered over Bookworm's shoulder, who was now reading _The History of Equestria_.

"If you keep on bugging me every five seconds, the research will never develop farther!" Bookworm hissed as she bit into the third donut she had ordered today. "But if you must know, I was reading the section in my book about Star Swirled the Bearded and how he created over 200 spells."

"What about him exactly?" asked Apple Sweet. "Can one of his spells help us in anyway?"

"No, but I came across an artifact in my book called the Alicorn Amulet. It was created during his time."

"And what is the Alicorn Amulet?"

"It's an artifact that can accelerate a unicorn's to godlike levels but it also corrupts the user. It would be perfect in our plan but unfortunately no pony knows what last happen to it over a hundred years ago."

"You say your looking for the Alicorn Amulet?" came a creepy voice from behind the two ponies. "Perhaps I can help you."

"Thanks but no thanks." said Bookworm. "If we were able to find it and use it on this brash thinking unicorn, it would corrupt her more horrible than imaginable."

"But I'm more strong willed then most unicorns! It won't be able to corrupt me!" yelled Apple Sweet.

"So said the other unicorns who had it before they were consumed by it's power." said Bookworm. "I'm sorry, old stallion, but we are not interested."

"But those unicorns didn't know a special charm that prevented one from being corrupt by it's special powers." the old stallion laughed from under his hood.

"But why would you you even help us? You don't even know why we even want to use it." said Bookworm.

"By the way you were talking, it sounds like you want to get rid of an old evil that has returned, but yet, no pony seems to believe you when you say that they have returned." the old stallion smiled evilly from under his hood. "But luckily for you ladies, I believe you in when you say that," the old stallion quickly went into a whisper. "Discord has returned from his stone imprisonment."

"How do you know that's who we were talking about?" whispered Bookworm in surprise.

"I know a lot of things that most ponies don't realize. Tell me, would you like to accept my help in acquiring the Alicorn Amulet? All I ask in return is that once the unicorn here has it that she can restore my youth. I miss being a young and handsome stallion."

"We'll do it!" Apple Sweet quickly agreed, shaking her hoof with his, earning a 'Are you stupid?' look from Bookworm.

"Excellent, but we cannot do it here, for your enemy is listening over in that booth in the corner." the old stallion whispered.

Apple Sweet looked at the corner booth and quickly could feel her anger rising. Discord had some nerve to come in here wearing that horrible disguise! Apple Sweet immediately got up to her feet and walked over to the pony in the corner booth.

"You have some nerve showing up here after what you did to me!" she yelled aloud. "Everypony may think you're gone, but I will prove them wrong and break the spell you've casted on the royal family, those two follower ponies, and the rest of Equestria. You will be destroyed."

A simple chuckle came from the pony that she was accusing. A small whisper soon came from the stallion, which was just barely loud enough for Apple Sweet to hear. "You think you just know so much, my dear? No pony with a normal working mind is going to believe you about you saying that I have returned and I also heard about you and your newest friend confronting my wife."

Apple Sweet's horn began to light up as her anger began to take her over. "Bookworm and I will get rid of you and free those two follower ponies you have under your spell. Once we have the Alicorn Amulet, you will be nothing but a figment of the past and I will have my revenge for what you did to my family."

"So that's who your little friend is. I've heard of her. She wrote that work of fiction that supposedly told the truth about my rule of Equestria. I believe it was called _Chaotic Reign_, hmm? But I don't have time for games, I have a message to deliver to the both of you." the stallion said as he used his horn to pull Bookworm over to the table.

"Let me go, you devil!" Bookworm shouted. "You will not get away with this!"

"You will both listen to me and listen well." the stallion whispered, suddenly his tone turned serious. "If you ever attempt to hurt me or my family at all, I will put you under a more powerful spell then before. I thought you were a joke before, Apple Sweet, but I see that you aren't. If you even think of hurting us, there will be a big storm of chaos brewing just especially for the two of you. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a wife to see. Enjoy these parting gifts." the stallion snickered as he disappeared in a flash of light.

The second after he left, Bookworm and Apple Sweet felt a sharp pain on top of their heads. A loud crash echoed through the bar as the two mares both fell to the ground in pain. The loud crash turned out to be two flower pots that laid shattered next to them and in said flower pots had been large bouquets of Poison Joke, which plenty of them had gotten all over the two mares.

"We'll get you!" Apple Sweet screamed before she held her throbbing head, not paying attention to the Poison Joke that was around her.

"I'm just going to put this gel on your stomach, Miss Sparkle. It'll allow me to see the baby much clearer with the ultrasound." the doctor smiled.

"I know. It's just weird how much the foal has been kicking today. I've never heard of a foal ever kicking this much before." said Twilight.

"It's not that uncommon for a foal to kick constantly." the doctor said as he applied the jelly-like gel onto her stomach.. "There. Now we can see what your little foal is up too." The doctor grabbed his tool and gently placed it into Twilight's tummy. "Now we just turn this on and we can see the little thing!"

The doctor pony turned on the ultrasound and slowly, an image began to show itself. As the image began to become clearer, the doctor and Twilight immediately had their jaws hit the ground at what they saw on the screen. On the screen, the foal appeared to be dancing in Twilight's stomach!

"What in Equestria?!" Twilight screamed aloud. "OK, that is most definitely is not normal! Foals cannot dance in their mothers!"

"But there it is on the screen, Miss Sparkle!" the doctor said, completely astounded.

"Woah! That's so cool! I've never seen a dancing foal inside of their mother before!" said Screwball excitedly. "Well, I've never seen a dancing foal at all, but still, that's so cool. My little brother or sister is gonna be a dancer when their born!"

"And a giant hoofful too." said Twilight. "His magic is defiantly playing apart in that foal." she muttered aloud.

"A unicorn's magic has been known to affect how a foal acts during the pregnancy but I've never seen anything like this in all my years as a doctor!" the doctor said. "But I believe you'll be fine, Miss Sparkle. The foal hasn't done anything, so you shouldn't worry. Still, if anything comes up, feel free to get me. I'm available at anytime!"

With that said, the doctor pony left the bedroom. Screwball immediately walked up to her mother. "I never knew a foal could be like that!"

"Me neither. Then again, this foal is the foal of harmony and chaos." said Twilight as she felt another series of kicks.


	18. Chapter 18

"Thank goodness the foal decided to stop dancing." Twilight spoke a few minutes after the doctor pony left. She glanced down at her stomach and let out a small chuckle. "You know I love you, my little foal, but I'm glad you decided to take a break. It can get really annoying on Mommy."

"That was funny to see on the screen though." Screwball said. "I hope Daddy was able to teach those meanie mares a lesson about messing with our family."

"Knowing him, he probably did something involving Poison Joke." Twilight laughed.

"It did indeed." came a laughing voice that echoed throughout the room. A bright burst of light came into the room, which caused both Twilight and Screwball to shield themselves from going blind. The burst of light disappeared a few seconds later and Discord happily walked into the room.

"Daddy!" Screwball said happily. "Did you teach those meanie mares a lesson?"

"I did give them a very strong message, but I did overhear them talking about acquiring some odd thing called the Alicorn Amulet? Like anything they could get could be a match my powers!" Discord laughed aloud. "It'll take a whole army of Celestia's too put me back into stone!"

"Aren't you protected from turning back into stone?" Twilight asked in worry. "You told me that you were."

Discord let out a laugh. "Of course I am, my dear! You mustn't get to stressed out. It can't be good for the foal."

Twilight put a hoof to her head. "Right. I'm just worried at what exactly those two mares can do. They're pretty determined to have you gone from Equestria. I don't understand why that Bookworm wants you gone though." Twilight sighed at she ran her hoof through her mane. It was an absolute mess! "Great! That teleportation spell made a mess of my mane!"

"Rarity much, my dear?" Discord smirked. "Are you going to start acting like her now?"

Twilight shot him a glare. "Rarity has her reasons to act the way she does, but I will not going out looking like I went to a party! I need to look professional! Is there a mirror and brush anywhere in this room?"

"Here you are, Mommy!" Screwball said happily, holding the questioned items in her hoofs. Twilight ahold of the items with her magic and quickly began to brush her mane back into place.

A few seconds after she began to brush her mane, Twilight glanced into the mirror to notice something that she hadn't really noticed before. There were red ringlets around her purple iris in her eyes! How long had they been there? "How did this happen?!" Twilight screamed.

"What's wrong, Mommy? Are you okay?" Screwball asked in worry.

"No I'm not!" Twilight screamed as there was a loud knock from outside of the door.

"We heard a scream! Is everything alright in there?" asked a guard's voice.

"It's ok! We can handle this." Twilight said as she faked assurance in her voice before turning back to her family, her voice returning to the same tone as before. "My eyes! There is red rings in my eyes! Now did that happen? They haven't been there before until..." Twilight said before something clicked. "Discord?" she said with a warning tone in her voice. "Do you have something to do with this?"

Discord looked at her in slight surprise. He thought she would never notice the red in her eyes! That meant that chaos acceptance spell had to be losing power. Could she be actually accepting it on her own so that the spell would no longer be needed? Discord simply looked at his wife and faked like he knew of nothing.

"Now why in Equestria would I know of something that happened to your eyes?" Discord said as he literally pulled out his own eyes from his head and held them in his hands. "I know about things that happen to my eyes, but that's about it."

"Well, put your eyes back into your head. I will not have a husband that literally has no eyes." Twilight said. "Besides, the red in my eyes is something that you would do, like if I were under a spell of some sort!" Then,another thing clicked in her head. "Wait a minute, you did cast a spell on me!"

"Now, what in Equestria do you mean, my dear? Why would I cast a spell on you? As much fun as that would be, there's no need too." Discord spoke as if he were growing bored of the conversation.

"I remember you casted a spell on me! I don't remember exactly where but the spell had something to do with not having a problem with your chaos! An acceptance spell basically!" Twilight yelled. "You couldn't trust me, your own wife, to accept you for who you were? Why you-" Twilight yelled before her mane and tail seemed to catch on fire since she was so angry. "How could you cast a spell on me, Discord? How could you? I thought you had changed and were actually trying to commit to good! But you couldn't even trust your own wife with accepting your chaos powers?"

"M-My dear." he stuttered out, surprised just how Twilight had became in over the short course of a minute. "You mustn't get to angry now. Remember, the foal."

Twilight's mane and tail quickly returned to their normal state before she glanced down at the ground sadly. "I thought you could trust me but I guess you couldn't. Can I trust you too?"

"You can trust me, my dear." Discord said. "Besides, you being under that spell has been far too long. It has been getting boring. I think it's time you be truly you, even if you may become even more boring." Discord said, finally giving himself a small a smile.

"Are you gonna promise not to cast any more spells like this on me again?" twilight spoke with a glare, the red in her eyes blazing.

"Now I have to give you a promise? Bleh!" Discord stuck out his tongue in fake disgust only to be met only with a harsher glance. "But fine, I promise not to cast any more acceptance spells on you." Discord snapped his fingers and Twilight flinched backwards, as if something had just popped right in front of her eyes.

Twilight picked up the little hoof mirror she had before and looked into it. Staring back at her were her own purple eyes, no red ringlets attaching themselves to her iris. Twilight smiled a little. "Thank you. I do feel the same about the magic though. As long as Equestria isn't thrown into chaos and your chaos is just for amusement, it's fine. And I guess it can protect too if the time arises, which I hope it doesn't."

"Ouch." Apple Sweet said as she rubbed the back of her head. "Those were some heavy flower pots. Wait til I get my hooves on him! I will tear him limb from limb!"

"So will I!" Bookworm said angrily as the Poison Joke that had been in the pots fell off of her. "Oh, holy horsefeathers! Those pots were filled with Poison Joke!"

"What?!" Apple Sweet yelled as she instantly turned around and ran out of the donut shop. Bookworm immediately ran out after her while shouting out Apple Sweet's name in order to get her to stop running.

The old stallion that had been talking to them about the location of the Alicorn Amulet threw off his hood and used his magic to teleport himself out of the donut shop as well. The magic quickly teleported him to a spot in which Apple Sweet was running too, causing her, and soon Bookworm, to crash into the old stallion.

"Ouch!" Apple Sweet yelled. "What did I crash into too?" she said as she looked directly into the purple eyes of the old stallion.

"Why did you run out like that? I thought you wanted to be able to get rid of him permanently. You still require my assistance in locating the Amulet." said the old stallion.

"Poison Joke can be very contagious and it makes a joke out of you! I can't be seen as a joke! I must be confident and stand proud, not stand as a joke to avenge my family!" said Apple Sweet.

"That still doesn't mean you run out like that!" yelled Bookworm as she lifted her head off of Apple Sweet's back. "We have to stick together, you idiot! Before you-know-who showed up, we almost had a plan on how to actually get rid of him! If you want to avenge your family, Sweetie, you need to stay with me!" Bookwork quickly looked at the old stallion. "Will you still help us even after that little fiasco Sweetie here caused?"

"Of course." the old stallion smiled. "But, it is still unsafe to talk about this in the open. We need to converse somewhere more private, like at my residence."

Bookworm smiled and finally noticed something that she didn't catch for a second. The old stallion's hood was completely down and gave a clear view of his face. The odd thing was that was half of his face seemed to be covered by a half white mask and made his red mane and purple eyes much more noticeable. He looked like somepony that she had read about in her research before, but she couldn't exactly place who he looked like. Perhaps when she had more time to read, she could find out who he looked like. Until them however, she and Apple Sweet really needed to get rid of Discord.


	19. Chapter 19

At an old house hidden among some trees and playfully wrapped with an everlasting fog, the mysterious stallion's house stood, far from the buildings that made up Canterlot. The house itself was quite a sight, it looked quite old and paint was peeling from it's walls, but it looked like it was built to last.

Apple Sweet and Bookworm followed the stallion into the house and looked around. There were plenty of books lying about, all of them seem to be covering a certain type of magic from what Bookworm could see from the titles.

After a long period of silence, Bookworm finally decided to break the silence. "Now, what do you mean by the Alicorn Amulet? You know where to find it?"

"I do indeed." spoke the mysterious pony as he grabbed a book from off of the floor and flipped it to a page that contained the Amulet. "I have seen it resting in a small shop, unseen by most pony eyes, kept away under a glass vase. We can obtain it quite easily, but we need may bits in order to acquire it. The shopkeeper will not part with it easily."

"So, how do you expect us to get those bits, huh? Overpower somepony or convince the shopkeeper?" suggested Apple Sweet.

"That won't be necessary. I have many links here in Canterlot that will help us with my needs." the mysterious pony laughed.

"Sir, I still don't understand why you are willing to help us. I'm sure that Apple Sweet here can restore your youth, but do you really know a charm that will prevent her from becoming corrupted by the amulet?" asked Bookworm.

"Let's just say that I have old ties with the one you are seeking to get rid of. I have studied much magic in my day and have also studied many charms that can do many things, like preventing the little unicorn here from getting corrupted by the amulet. It is a very powerful charm that very few know and those who do know it dare not use it for if used improperly, the results could be devastating." The last sentence was enough to make Apple Sweet cower. "But I assure you both, that I know this charm quite well."

"What did Discord do to you?" Apple Sweet asked bluntly, causing Bookworm to give her a glare.

"That is none of your business!" Bookworm hissed at Apple Sweet, only causing the mysterious pony to laugh.

"It is perfectly all right. He cursed me long ago when he last ruled over Equestria. He put my under an immortal spell that prevented me from dying. For the princesses, being immortal is much easier then it is for me as I have seen many members of my family being born and then die. I've tried many times to die, but all attempts fail as I am instantly revived by the magic that he cursed me with. I have been trying to get my revenge on him for as long as I remember from that day." explained the old unicorn.

"But, he was trapped in stone during that time. Didn't you know?" asked Bookworm.

"I did but he was the only one who could take the dreaded curse off of me. Princess Celestia and her sister barely understand how life magic works on ponies and thus, have no information that I could ever use to get rid of the spell that has been placed upon me."

"You came from the same time period I'm from! Have I ever met you?" asked Apple Sweet, looking the pony in the eyes. "You look familiar now that I think about it. You remind of this wizard I knew, he use to teach me magic."

The mysterious pony let out a laugh. "I have a familiar face to most ponies for I have been around for so long, but young Apple Sweet, I am that wizard who taught you."

Apple Sweet instantly blunk her eyes in surprise. "Star Mage? Star Mage, is that really you?"

"Yes, young Apple Sweet, it is I, Star Mage. Discord has put me under a powerful spell and I had heard he had done something to you as well. As soon as I saw you in the Canterlot bar, I knew it has been true, but you somehow broke through your sleeping spell and no doubt were trying to find revenge on Discord." explained Star Mage. "As soon as I saw you and our accomplish here, I remembered the old Alicorn Amulet. Discord's presence in the bar as well also informed that it was time for you to use it. I would use it myself if I could, but the charm can only be done by another unicorn as the amulet doesn't take long to corrupt the user."

"I'm just so happy to see you again, Star Mage!" Apple Sweet said happily. "Now, about those links in acquiring the Alicorn Amulet..."

Star Mage let out a laugh. "Not to worry, my old student. We can get right on it immediately."

* * *

A few hours after the whole acceptance spell crisis, Twilight was sitting in her bedroom, reading an old book about different magic spells. Discord and screwball were both somewhere else in the palace, doing who knows what to the guards. Most likely making them disortiented or playing some pranks on them.

As Twilight flipped through the pages in her book, she felt a small kick on the side of her stomach. Twilight smiled as she glanced over at the side of her stomach, in which she saw another quick movement, usually too fast for a normal pony to notice, but not fast enough for a mother-to-be to notice.

"Easy now, little one." Twilight spoke to her stomach. "You will one day be born into this world and be able to see it for what it is. I hope that those two mares won't be running around trying to harm your father. Perhaps the Elements of Harmony can help them in some way."

Twilight was met with a series of small kicks, as if the foal was agreeing with what she had just said. "I know you don't know what the Elements are, little one, but they can bring great good, but they sometimes can also bring great pain. They once imprisoned your father in stone for a thousand years, but then he was imprisoned again when he escaped. Luckily for me, Princess Celestia taught me a very powerful spell that allowed me to free him using the power of my voice. After having those recurring dreams with your father and seeing him reappear at the Summer Sun Celebration a while ago, I knew that I loved him, despite the fact that he tried to turn Equestria into his own private wonderland just a while before that. Funny how circumstance can change the way you see somepony."

The baby kicked Twilight again, making her simply laugh again. "We can't tell your father that I said all of these things now, he'll think that I've lost my marbles. I do feel this way about him, even if he put that stupid spell on me. Now that I've cooled down, I know he did to protect himself, in fear something might happen to him. We all know I would never hurt him for I care about him too much. He may be an annoying plain in the flank sometimes, but I really do care for him, little one. When you are finally born someday, sweetie, you'll see Mama's love for your father every single day."

"Oh, that was so sweet." came a voice. Twilight instantly looked up to see Princess Cadence, smiling very happily. "No wonder I sensed a very powerful love between you two. It's most definitely there."

"Cadence!" Twilight shouted, clearly embarrassed. "H-How long have you been standing there for?"

"When you got to the Elements of Harmony. But what you said was very sweet about Discord. No other pony would have been able to say that about Discord, only the one who finally saw good in him." Cadence smiled. "But that was not why I'm here. Celestia asked my to get you, she wanted to talk to you about those two mares we encountered at the Flower Shop."

"Of course." Twilight said as she followed Cadence out of the bedroom, making sure the doors were closed properly. As the two walked down the hall, a nagging feeling washed over Twilight. "Umm...Cadence. About the two mares we saw at the show today. You don't think Celestia is going to go to such measures as she did to 'protect' us from the rest of Equestria again, right?"

"Oh, heavens no! Celestia vowed that she would never use that sleeping spell again. It broke her heart that you ran away with Discord in panic. She cried almost everyday, hoping that you were truly safe. She would never do such a thing ever again." spoke Cadence when they came upon Celestia's bedchambers. "Here we are. Come on, we have important matters to discuss."

Using her magic, Cadence opened up the bedroom doors to see Celestia, Luna, Discord, and Screwball all waiting for the two. Everypony was perched on a pillow, as to be completely comfortable as the subject that they were going to discuss wasn't. The two walked into the room and immediately took seats as Celestia smiled at Twilight.

"I'm glad you came, Twilight. I have something important to discuss with you, Discord, and Screwball. About those mares you saw earlier. I have placed an I.N on them but we need to get them back to this palace immediately so we can question them." said Celestia.

"It makes no sense why these two mares are after you Discord after we have not even revealed your existence to the rest of the populace yet for this exact fear happening. I'm afraid I don't understand how these two ponies are even aware how you have returned. Are you and your family still under that disguise charm of yours? To protect you all?" asked Princess Luna.

"Yes we are under that spell, Lulu." said Discord as he stuck out his tongue. "As much as I want the all of Canterlot to know of my return, I could use a break from the screams and panic I usually get when I'm around."

"With that at hoof, we need to bring those two mares back to the palace for some serious questioning. I'm afraid if they meet the wrong pony, they could be lead to something of power that could be a danger to all of you." said Celestia.

"How do you want the two mares to be found, Princess?" asked Twilight.

"I will have my guards go out into the city and find them. They couldn't have gotten far. My guards already know who they're looking far and I have told them not to harm the mares."

"What about us, Princess? With your guards running around, it can't be safe for us to go into Canterlot." said Twilight.

"It isn't safe for you to be going into Canterlot at this very moment. As much as I know how Discord and Screwball will be resenting this, I want all three of you to stay within the palace walls for your own safety. And before you object, Discord, I know you can protect your family from those two mares, but you must remember that Twilight has a foal on the way and too much stress from all of them could have some serious complications on her and the baby as well."

"That means we're grounded?" asked Screwball.

"Within the palace walls, yes. But I'm am doing this for the family's safety, Screwball. I know you can defend your mother with little ease, but I am concerned for the life that she is carrying with her. I don't want anything to happen that might the poor foal to lose it's life."

A chord was instantly struck with Twilight. Lose the foal? No, that can't happen. She can't lose her first ever foal. She had never been pregnant before or known what it would be like to become a mother. She can't lose her foal under any circumstance! Before she knew it, Twilight began to feel light headed.

"P-Princess? I-I'm not f-feeling s-so g-good..." Twilight mumbled. "The world is spinning so quickly..."

"Guards! We need somepony in here quickly!" Celestia shouted as several filed in immediately. "Take Twilight back to her room and make sure that she is ok. And Vice Captain, I want you to get your stallions into the city and find those two mares that tried to attack my student. I want them back here unharmed and to be ready for questioning ASAP!"

"Yes, your highness!" said the Vice Captain as he darted out of the room with several of his guards following him, two staying behind to help Twilight, whom was a little uneasy now.

"Twilight, can you walk? Are you going to be alright?" asked one of the guards to her as Twilight slowly stood up on her hooves, shaking slightly.

"I think I-I'm gonna be ok. Just the thought of possibly losing my foal make me...me...me..." Twilight's eyes quickly teared up as she couldn't finish her sentence, "How can I even think of something like this?!"

"Do not think about it, my student. Focus on your studies, for now. Everything will be ok." said Celestia when she turned her attention to Discord. "Stay with her as much as you can, Discord. She mustn't go under a lot of stress. It has been a long time since I have known somepony who was pregnant, but I know stress can do some terrible things. You and your daughter must keep Twilight as calm as possible. That isn't an order though, do it as an act of love."

"I will protect my mommy and make her happy!" said Screwball as she saluted to Celestia. Discord simply nodded in Celestia's direction and followed Screwball out as the two guards took a teary eyed Twilight back to her bedchambers.

The guards carried Twilight back to her bedroom as they carefully lead her to the bed, all while hysterical tears were now pouring down her face.

"I can't lose my foal! I just can't lose it!" Twilight screamed out.

Screwball immediately flew herself over to her mommy Twilight. "It'll be ok, Mommy! Just study all you need too! Don't think of those stupid mares! Just focus on your studies, like Celestia said."

"All right. All right." Twilight breathed out heavily, trying to calm herself down. "That's what I did. I just have to focus on my studies. I just hope the guards are able to locate those two mares."

* * *

_I'm so sorry that I haven't updated this story in so long! I've been having personal issues that involved school, but now that I'm officially a high school graduate, most of my problems are finally behind me! That means more time for my stories! So stay tuned for more chapters because they shall be coming soon!_


	20. Chapter 20

After calming down a little bit, Twilight was able to head to the Canterlot library and grab a few books that she could study in order to ease her mind about what had happened. She had to remain calm and relax. If she stresses out too much, something could happen to the foal and she couldn't bear something happening to her foal.

Twilight managed to grab a few random books from the library on a couple of different subjects before she headed back to her bedroom and began reading them intensely, sometimes losing herself in dream before being brought back to reality by her foal kicking from inside her, each time making her laugh slightly.

One of the books that Twilight had grabbed from the library was a book based on dreams and how they can affect you. She would have normally passed the book by, but she chose it as she remembered how it was because of her dreams that she and Discord were together.

It was rather interesting to her really how she and Discord got together really. It had all started after the Canterlot wedding and he began visiting her, making her dreams very mysterious and leaving her to visit her Dreams in The Mist. The dreams kept on occurring until that one Summer Sun Celebration when he finally gave her a very treasured gift: by turning her into an alicorn, away from prying eyes.

But it had ended so quickly when Rainbow Dash and the others had managed to get Princess Luna to activate the Elements of Harmony against Discord, having the Element of Magic crown slammed onto her head without her being able to stop it. It was so quickly that Luna had been able to activate the Elements and before Twilight could use try using a spell to prevent the Elements from being used, it was too late. Discord was turned back to stone and there was nothing that Twilight could do about it as the Element bearers would never release him again.

So she played like she had been under his spell the entire time to deceive them. She knew it had been wrong to lie to her friends, but if she admitted that she actually loved him to them, they would still have thought that Discord's magic was still instilled in her.

But the past was the past. Discord was free from the Elements spell and that was great. But what about these two mares that suddenly appeared on the scene? What if they did manage to get a hold of something and actually tried to get rid of him, permanently, without a possibility of coming back?

Twilight's eyes began to water at the thought that entered her mind. She couldn't bear to lose him again like she had to the Elements when Luna had activated them without her control. Once had been painful enough, but twice would simply turned her into a hollow shell of what she would have once been.

Twilight quickly shook her head to try to snap herself back into reality. It would be fine. Celestia's guards would capture those two mares and bring them in for questioning and perhaps find out why they were acting the way they were. Maybe the two mares themselves were under a hypnotic spell that was old as time itself? Everything will be fine. Stop thinking about it and try to study your books. Twilight thought to herself as she levitated the dream meaning book to her and flipped to another random page.

Twilight read the book for awhile before she felt her eyelids begin to feel heavy. Twilight glanced at the nearby window to see that it was starting to get late in the day. It wasn't close to evening yet, but there was enough time to take a nap. After all of the stress that was going on today, a nap would most definitely be a welcomed change of pace.

Twilight walked over to her bed and opened her wings to fly into bed and get into a comfortable position, her hooves gathered comfortably underneath her. Twilight glanced around the bedroom once more, making sure that everything was in place and that nor Discord or Screwball had suddenly returned. Seeing no pony, she closed her eyes and slowly drifted off into a sleep.

As soon as she had closed her eyes, Twilight opened them again to see that she was no longer in her dream, but in a forest, a common occurrence that happened when Discord began invading her dreams. The forest itself was moonlit and a low mist were hanging around the many trees that surrounded her. The only source of light there was from the moon itself and from a small candle that was lying next to her. Twilight picked up the candle and soon noticed something that the candle illuminated.

She was wearing the same dress that she had worn when she had first had these dreams. Twilight glanced around the forest that was surrounding her and saw not much of anything, only the mist that was hanging itself to the trees.

"I don't understand, why am I having this old dream again?" Twilight asked aloud as she knew she was dreaming, she always knew ever since she read that old book of lucid dreaming. "Is this supposed to mean something?"

As if an answer to her question, Twilight suddenly noticed a road standing next to her, as if had suddenly appeared there. Twilight's ears also went up as she could hear a faint galloping sound from coming up the road. The galloping got louder and louder until it suddenly came to a halt as a carriage pulled itself in front of Twilight, the same exact one that had pulled up when these dreams had first started.

But the carriage itself was not what made Twilight drop her mouth when it pulled up. It was the pony that had been driving it. It was the same exact driver pony that had operated it before.

"Discord? Is that actually you?" Twilight questioned, unsure if it was actually him or just her imagination.

"Care for a ride, Twilight?" the driver pony smiled, the snaggletooth visible. The line was enough to make Twilight start giggling, something that was good to feel.

"Ok Discord, did you sneak into my dreams?" Twilight smiled at him.

"What, I can't sneak into my own mare's dreams? What would this world be coming to if I couldn't have a little fun messing in your head?" the driver pony said when a puff of smoke flashed, the driver pony turning into Discord. "That would be kind of boring, don't you think, my dear?"

"Why are you replaying this old scenario dream again? And why are you even invading my dreams in the first place?" Twilight questioned.

"After all that has been going on today and recently, we haven't exactly been a chaotic couple lately, being able to do the chaotic things we want? Besides, after all the distress you've been under, I thought you would appreciate a little remembrance, if you will." said Discord as he snapped his fingers and the Element of Magic crown appeared in his hand. "Remember this appearing?"

Picking up the Element crown with her magic, she levitated it to her face and smiled. "I do remember this. I smashed it to the floor because I was so mad that you couldn't have been taught at least how to be good. You're behaved and have controlled your chaotic magic to just simple pranks, so that's good." Twilight spoke as she placed the crown on her head. "But now that I know that the crown can no longer place you back into stone, I have no more hostile feelings towards it."

Discord faked a yawn. "I know, but it certainly gets boring after a while, especially this forest. Could it possibly be any more depressing in here?" Discord quickly snapped his fingers, changing the landscape into an unusual one, the ground in a pink and purple checkered pattern and turning the sky green. "Much better, don't you agree, my dear?"

"Most definitely." Twilight laughed as she looked at the scenery. Casting her eyes upon a tree that was growing lollipops, she used her magic to pick one off and place it into her mouth. It tasted like spinach, interesting. "Have you just been dying to this for the longest time now?"

"Being good puts a lot of restrain on my magic and Celestia would have a field day if I did this to her precious castle. At least your dreams allow me to have all of the fun I could possibly want."

"No kidding." Twilight laughed.

"Twilight Sparkle! Discord! I wish to speak with you all immediately!" came the booming voice of Princess Luna, who appeared next to a floating upside down apple tree. "I see that you have made yourself at home in Twilight's dreams, Discord." Discord responded by sticking at his tongue at her. Luna continued on, ignoring his action. "I need to speak with you both about what happened with this two mares."

"What about them, Princess Luna?" asked Twilight. "Is something going to happen?"

Luna quickly placed a hoof on top of Twilight's head and gave her a small smile. "There is no need to panic, Twilight Sparkle. Our guards are getting closer to those two mares' whereabouts but I do wish to discuss why these two mares seem to be after you both in the first place."

"Well, all I know of is that Discord has informed that Apple Sweet, that green unicorn, was placed under some spell by an old wizard that warped her mind. They used to be friends of some type, her and Discord." explained Twilight.

"Discord, what is your past relationship with Apple Sweet?" asked Luna.

"We used to be performers back when I ruled. We were The Chaotic Rockers." Discord said as if were common knowledge. Twilight's jaw dropped in surprise.

"You used to be a performer?! I thought you were the god of chaos?" said Twilight dumbfounded. "I thought rock instruments weren't invented until much later after your old reign."

"Don't be so surprised, my dear. Being a king did get boring sometimes and I relieved the boredom of duties by performing with Apple Sweet. That is, until Star Mage got a hold of her and placed that spell on her."

Twilight blinked in surprise, mouth still dropped open. No where in her history books had she ever read about an olden day rock band, but she was just going to have to take Discord's word for it. Discord walked over to her and closed her mouth for her, causing her to blink in surprise. "Where was I? Oh yes. Discord informed me that he has tried to remove the spell from her, but it didn't seem to work somehow."

"An old mind control spell not even Discord could break? This is very useful information, perhaps me and my sister could find a spell to reverse this Star Mage's magic. The name of this wizard sounds very familiar to me. He may have been one of our old mages after the your reign ended Discord, but I'm not quite sure. Do you think this Star Mage could still be around?" Luna questioned.

"He should be somewhere in Equestria." Discord spoke as he began to float into the air. "He is still under a very powerful immortal spell I placed him under. He can't ever die." he laughed.

Twilight's face quickly turned into a frown. "How could you do that do a pony? Why would you do it?"

"You forget that I thought much differently back then, my dear. I would remove it now, but I don't know where he could possibly be." Discord spoke nonchalantly as he stretched himself out in the air.

"That wouldn't be a wise idea, Discord. I will find a way to reverse that old curse so that we may find him and give him the peace that he deserves. If you were to remove it Discord, time would catch up to him and he would simply turn into a pile of dust the moment you lifted it off of him. My sister and I will find a way so that he can have peace, and not merely turn into dust." said Luna. "And what of this other mare? Do you know much of her?"

"Not really. She just came up to me and eventually told me I was under some love spell! That is insane!" said Twilight. "But why would she think of something like that and I'm honestly curious how she even knew that Discord was back." said Twilight.

"We will also look into that matter as well. So we need to find a way to reverse the spell on Apple Sweet, find out about this other pony that is with her, and trace down the old wizard that placed Apple Sweet under the spell and reverse the spell that Discord placed upon him. That's much for two princesses to take care of and to take care of our fair country." Luna said when Twilight opened her mouth to say something, but was immediately silenced by Luna. "But we shall do it because we care about the both of you. I want the both of you to be safe. I must be going now so that the two of you can enjoy this dream together. Good bye to the both of you then. We shall see you back in the palace."

In a blaze of light, Luna was gone, leaving Twilight and Discord alone. Twilight blinked her eyes in surprise. "I'm honestly quite curious about those two ponies who want to get rid of you. Why was Apple Sweet placed under the spell in the first place? Did Star Mage have a thing against you? And what is with this other pony? How did she even know that you were back in the first place?"

"My dear, you're making my eyes roll with all of these questions you're asking." Discord said as his eyes quite literally rolled out of his head and onto the ground, in which he appeared under them when they stopped rolling. "I honestly don't know the answers to those questions, so I'm just in the dark as you." With that said, the sky suddenly turned dark, as if a light switch had been turned off.

"Discord!" Twilight yelled as her candle was the only light that could be seen. "Turn the lights back on this instant!"

"But why, my dear? It's so much better to be in the dark." Discord laughed.

"I can hardly see a thing past this candle's light! Heck, I can even see you, for Celestia's sake!" Twilight complained when she remembered something. "Wait, this a dream and since it is, I should be able to do this..." Focusing her mind, Twilight was able to change the darkness into something a little more comfortable, a small cafe in a big city, the first thing that she could think of.

"A cafe, my dear? I honestly thought you would have chosen a library of all places." said Discord.

"I was reading this book on different locations before I fell asleep and this cafe was one of the last things in that book. It was the first place I thought about." Twilight spoke as she sat at one of the tables, which were surrounded by heart-shaped inspired lawn chairs. "After all that has been going on today as well, it's a relaxing place to be at."

At that moment, a pony came out from inside the actual cafe and placed a cup of what seemed to be tea in front of Twilight and a chocolate milk in front of the other chair, in which Discord sat down in. The pony simply nodded at Twilight before disappearing back inside of the cafe. Twilight picked up the tea and took a sip of it, smiling. "Exactly what I was thinking, Cotton Blast flavored drink." Twilight said as she looked down at her cup, the pink liquid moving about in the cup as her magic moved it.

"It's nice to lucid dream." remarked Twilight as she took another drink from her cup. "I forgot how calming it can be to come into my own mind. I can always create the perfect setting. It can always be how I would like it to be."

"I guess it's alright. At least Celestia can't bother us or tell us to do this or that. In fact...speaking of Celestia..." Snapping his fingers, Celestia suddenly emerged from the cafe, donning a waiter's uniform.

"Discord! Really?" Twilight questioned as the dream Celestia walked over to them and flashed them a smile.

"Is there I could do for you, Sir Discord?" she asked. "Act like a dog, create chaos, do your bidding?"

"That's an excellent suggestion, Celestia! Be a good dog and go fetch the ball!" A quick snap of his fingers and a ball appeared, in which he threw across the street, Celestia suddenly barking loudly and going after it much like a dog would.

"Discord!" Twilight yelled before letting out a laugh. "Were you really that desperate to have Princess Celestia do what you say?"

"Hey, she can get boring sometimes. She really needs to learn to be a little more chaotic." Discord laughed as dream Celestia returned the ball to him and began to bark happily. "Good puppy Celestia! You're such a good girl!" he laughed as he patted Celestia's head, in which she barked even more happily.

"Oh, alright! Enough of that, Discord!" Twilight laughed. "I guess it is an advantage that I'm simply dreaming. Stuff like this is perfectly alright here as no one has to know about this." Twilight took another sip of her drink before continuing on. "I wish I could sometimes stay here for as much as I wanted to and not have to worry about my problems or those two mares...Unfortunately, I cannot do that..."

"Perhaps we can, my dear. It has been so long since I've personally invaded your dreams. After all, isn't this how you realized you actually, oh Celestia, had feelings for me?" he said in a mocking tone, in which Twilight gave him a slight glare. "But we actually can go back to what it once was, coming together in your dreams. At least here, Celestia can't 'ground' us." Discord quickly shooed the dream Celestia away with his paw, in which she did so and went back inside of the cafe. "We can do whatever we want and Celestia can't say a word about it."

"And it would be a great way to spend some time together. Being with Screwball is wonderful, but I wanna just be with you only sometimes."

"Are you going to go all mushy on me now? Blehh!" Discord gagged in disgust.

"Discord! I'm serious! I really wanna spend some time with you, away from the problems of the waking world and not having to worry about those two mares coming after you! What if the guards don't manage to catch them and they find a way to get rid of you? What would I do if something did actually happen to you?"

"Relax, my dear. If the Elements can't lock me away, then nothing can!" Discord laughed happily.

"Discord, you don't get it!" Twilight yelled as she took a large drink from her tea cup, before banging it on the plate it was resting on. "There is always more powerful magic then one thinks! Always! They might be able to find something and they might to able to use it! Celestia and Luna have told me that there is powerful artifacts that can even get defeat their magic, so don't go thinking that your completely safe! Until those two mares have whatever is over them reversed, you're in serious danger! Does that mean nothing to you?"

"My dear, everything will be fine." Discord responded.

"Until those two mares are captured, no it's not!" said Twilight as she took another sip, taking deep breathes, trying calm herself down. "Ok Twilight, breathe, relax. You're in your dreams, you'll be safe for now..."

* * *

In an old alleyway in Canterlot, a small shop was lying away from prying eyes. The shop pony that ran the small shop got customers from time to time, but other then that, it was usually pretty quiet. He was reading a book at the counter when suddenly the front door opened to reveal Star Mage, Bookworm, and Apple Sweet enter the shop. Bookworm immediately went looking at all the old stuff that the shop had, interested in how it had possibly acquired such objects.

"Good there, my good traveling ponies. How can I help you?" the shop pony asked. "No wait, let me guess, something drew you all here to my shop this late afternoon, something of power comes to mind..."

Apple Sweet approached the counter and immediately looked up to see a charm sitting in a glass container with the design of an alicorn necklace with a bright red gem in the middle. That must have been the Alicorn Amulet. "We hear that you have the Alicorn Amulet in your possession."

"Ah yes, the Alicorn Amulet. I do have it indeed. You have a keen eye, my dear. It is one of the most powerful magical charms in all of Equestrian history."

"We wish to purchase that Amulet." spoke Star Mage, who walked up next to Apple Sweet. "We need it magic for an important purpose."

"I'm afraid I cannot sell it to you. It's magic is far too powerful for anypony to control." spoke the shop pony.

"Perhaps this will change your mind." Star Mage spoke as he levitated a large bag of bits onto the counter, in which it spilled out some of it contents. The shop pony's eyes widened, he had never seen so many bits at once.

"Would you like that Amulet gift wrapped then?" asked the shop pony as he brought it down and placed the glass container on the counter. "I must warn you, the Amulet has been known to corrupt it's user. Which of you am I giving the Amulet to?"

"No thank you. We wish to give it to her." Star Mage said as he pointed to Apple Sweet. "She is in most need of-"

"Stop in the name of the Equestrian royal guard!" came the booming voice of the vice captain as he and several other stallions ran inside of the place. "By order of Princess Celestia, you mares must came immediately to the palace for questioning about your most recent actions. You must came as well, sir, for these mares could have told you what they might have planned."

"Q-Questioning?" Bookworm panicked. "Questioning usually leads to the dungeons! No! I will not be going to the dungeons!" Bookworm quickly took off flapping her wings and tried darting out the shop, but two the pegasus guards were able to stop her from flying away. "No! I won't be imprisoned! I won't!"

"We are not arresting you. The Princesses have asked us to question you, is all." one of the guards hold Bookworm back informed.

"Lies!" Bookworm hissed at him.

"No. I-I don't want to be questioned. I haven't done anything wrong!" Apple Sweet panicked.

"You haven't." Star Mage said as he used his magic to pull the Alicorn Amulet out of the glass container and quickly slip in onto Apple Sweet, her eyes suddenly flashing red. "And now you can tell them that once more."

Apple Sweet suddenly felt more power then she could ever dream of rush through her body as quickly as lightening. As the power surged through her, it came out through the top of her horn as a bright red aura. "Like I said, I haven't done anything wrong nor have my mentor or my friend!"

Her horn giving off a very strong magical pulse, Apple Sweet conjured what appeared to be a red arrow and levitate over the guards, in which it duplicated itself. Each arrow soon hovered over each unicorn and pegasus guard, removing either their horns or wings. The guards felt no pain, but were in shock as it happened. The arrows suddenly disappeared, taking what they removed with them.

"You may have taken our horns and wings, but we will still be taking you all in for questioning! Stallions, get the rope!" the vice captain yelled.

"No! You will not be taking us to the dungeons!" Bookworm yelled as she flew up into the air and landed on top of the vice captain, causing him to collapse under her weight.

"Vice Captain!" one of the guards yelled as he came up from behind Bookworm, jumping up and pulling her off from the vice captain allowing him to get up. "Get the rope and quickly! They're turning aggressive!"

"Let her go!" Apple Sweet yelled as her magic went after the guards who had some rope in their mouths, just barely avoiding the magic that was coming at them. "Hurry, tie that pegasus down!"

"No! I don't wanna go to the dungeons!" Bookworm screamed as the guards tied down the ropes on her, despite now just being normal earth ponies. They were able to tie up both her wings and hooves, now preventing from being able to move properly. "No! Let me go! Untie me this instant!"

"Under the order of Princess Celestia, we were told not to harm you, but if we had to use force, we must. You will all come in for questioning for what has happened today." said the vice captain when he looked up at the guard that was looking over Bookworm. "We must place them into a holding cell until we can get them to calm down enough to question. I will explain this to Princess Celestia."

Upon hearing the word cell, Bookworm began to shake even more then she had been before. She had a fear of small areas and a cell was a small area and she didn't want to go there. "NO! NO! NO! I can't go there! Please, somepony help me! Help me, please!"

"Let her go!" Apple Sweet yelled. "I said let her go this instant!"

"By order of the Princess, we will be transporting you for questioning!" the vice captain yelled as he held an odd piece of metal in his mouth, which was actually a magic horn brace, which prevented unicorns from performing magic. "Even if we have to do it by force!"

The vice captain instantly lunged at Star Mage, managing to pin him to the ground and slip the brace over his horn. Star Mage tried to use his magic before the brace was slipped on, but was it was on, it was too late as he felt his magic being blocked by the brace. "Apple Sweet, my student, it's up to you to save us from this fate! You are the only one with the real power here!"

By now, Apple Sweet was raging angry and now her anger was peeked when Star Mage was pinned down by the vice captain. "For the last time..." she started angrily. "Let them go this instant!" With that yelled, Apple Sweet's magic poured from her horn much more powerful then before.

With a quick swoop of her magic, it was able to grab all of the guards and fling them out of the shop and into the alleyway. "Now leave us alone!" Apple Sweet yelled, the magic in her eyes making them shine bright red.

The guards instantly ran away, knowing it was no use in winning this fight. They would have to go back to the palace and come up with a new plan. Or else something worse could end up happening to them.

Apple Sweet gave the guards an angry glare as they ran off. As soon as they turned a corner, Apple Sweet turned around and immediately went to Star Mage and removed the brace as if were simply a piece of dust on his horn and flicked it in a random direction.

After freeing Star Mage, Apple Sweet walked over to Bookworm and simply made the rope disappear into thin air, causing Bookworm to fall over as her hooves became free. "T-Thanks." said Bookworm as she was able to finally get to her feet. "I almost thought we were gonna head to the dungeons."

"Now that I have the Amulet, let's form a plan to get rid of that monster once and for all." Apple Sweet smiled wickedly, the Amulet causing her eyes to glow a bright red.


	21. Chapter 21

Princess Celestia and Luna were both in the throne room, discussing what Luna had talked about with Twilight and Discord while they had been dreaming.

"I believe I know which spell that this Apple Sweet may be under, little sister." spoke Celestia. "It's a very old spell and complex, but I think we have an antidote for it in the Canterlot Archives."

"I hope so, sister because your student's and Discord's safety are in danger until we can cure the spell hanging over Apple Sweet's head." said Luna.

At that exact moment, the throne room doors thrusted open and the vice captain and several of his guards ran into the throne room, still looking like earth ponies and all beaten up. Celestia was the first to take notice of them all.

"Vice Captain! What has happened to you all? You've been reduced to Earth ponies!" Celestia spoke, alarmed.

"We were able to find the two mares like you wanted us to in an old shop." explained the vice captain. "We were trying to apprehend them like you wanted to, but the unicorn had on a powerful amulet and she reduced us into earth ponies."

"Wait a minute, what is this amulet you speak of?" asked Celestia.

"I believe it was old famed Alicorn Amulet, your highness." explained the vice captain further. "The necklace was in the shape of an alicorn and had a bright red gem glowing in its center."

Celestia's eyes lit up with fear. She knew about the power that the Alicorn Amulet gave, it could give a unicorn power more powerful then her own magic. If those two mares had the amulet in their possession, they could have easily make Discord disappear. She had seen the amulet take away ponies before and it had been quite troubling to see when it's own creator had used it, only to become corrupted by her own charm.

"I want this entire palace on high alert, vice captain. If there is a unicorn wearing the Alicorn Amulet, Twilight, Discord, Screwball, and perhaps even the citizens of Canterlot are in very grave danger. The magic that amulet contains is even stronger then my own."

"Yes, Princess Celestia." the vice captain started when he turned around to leave, but Celestia called him back in. "And bring me Shining Armor at once. He needs to know of this crisis that has arisen."

"On it Princess." the vice captain said as this time he actually ran out of the throne room.

"Dear sister, is this Alicorn Amulet actually that powerful? Are not the Elements stronger?" asked Luna.

"I'm not sure how powerful the Elements are compared to the Alicorn Amulet, but it is certainly more powerful then our type of magic. If one wears the Alicorn Amulet, even a spell I cast over the Elements wouldn't be able to stop the pony wearing the Amulet to take them away and make them disappear."

"But sister, I do not understand how a magical charm can boost one's magic to be more powerful then ours..." Luna spoke in confusion.

"I read about it long ago, little sister. The gem was forged from the crystal caves below the city as the crystals that grow them contain very strong magical essence. It was then combined with very powerful magical properties like stardust and moonbeams. But the one thing that truly gave it power was the metal of the actual necklace itself. It is a very powerful material, more powerful properties then the crystals growing under the city." explained Celestia.

"I do not understand how it makes one so powerful..." said Luna.

"By combining all of those active magical essences into one, it gave off an unusual property that allowed increased magical strength of whomever wore it, but at a great cost. The crystal gem that is on the front of the necklace came from a very small section of crystals that were known to have dark magical properties then just the regular crystals themselves."

"I believe I am understanding this now more." explained Luna. "But how are we going to protect them sister? Those two mares are already in the city. Shining Armor's protection bubble wouldn't work."

"I know sister. They are still safest in the palace with us." said Celestia as Shining Armor ran into the throne room, a very concerned look on his face.

"Princess Celestia, vice captain just told me you have dire news about the safety of my sister and her new family." explained Shining. "What's going on?"

"Shining Armor, those two mares have managed to acquire the old Alicorn Amulet and have it in their possession. Your sister and her family are in very grave danger." explained Celestia.

"What are we going to do, Princess Celestia? Should we get them out of Canterlot and take them to another place of safety?"

"No. It would be expected that the family would simply locate themselves some place else. We must keep them in the palace, in their bedroom. If I must, I will prepare a small sleeping spell so that when those two mares come to the palace, that they'll be captured and the unicorn will have her magic stripped from her. I cannot have a unicorn running around whom is a danger to others."

"Celestia, Twilight is going to stand against you if you try to place her under a sleeping spell again." Shining said, reminding her of the last time she had tried to use a sleeping spell. "Perhaps I can put a protection spell around the palace to protect them until these two mares are caught."

"No. That won't work. Those mares are already in the city. I want you to gather all of your guards and even volunteers if you must to stay around this palace and ensure that no pony from the outside of the palace walls can get in. I want my student and her family safe." said Celestia.

"Sister, I still sense that Twilight and Discord are still very fast asleep. Would it be best to tell them what is going on?" suggested Luna.

"No. We cannot get Twilight anymore stressed then she already has been. The mere idea of something happening to her and her foal was enough to frighten her quite terribly. But, Shining Armor, get me the Element bearers in here and try to locate Screwball on this matter. They must be informed of the situation at hoof." said Celestia.

* * *

Back in her dreams, Twilight and Discord were doing something that be quite a sight to see in the real world, they were sky diving to what seem to be an endless sky, no ground in sight.

"Woo-hoo!" Twilight screamed happily. "I forgot how fun it was to be in my dreams doing stuff like this!"

"Aren't you glad that I'm here?" smirked Discord. "Or else you would have dream yourself studying. Quite boring if I do say so myself."

"Hey, I like to study, thank you very much! I've learned many things from constantly studying although studying couldn't have prepared me for this!" Twilight screamed as she gained more speed as she kept on falling.

"Nothing could have prepared you for this." Discord laughed.

"You're right. Nothing could have prepared me for this very moment. I used to think that you were some horrible monster that wanted to do nothing but create chaos, but through my dreams, you showed me a whole different light of you that I never knew existed. I guess your old words were right them." Twilight laughed.

"Old words? What old words?" Discord asked, honestly confused.

"That I'll love you like Celestia did." explained Twilight. "But that's partly wrong. I can never love you like somepony else did. I can only love you the way that only I can."

"Could you get any more mushier?" Discord joked. "I think I'm gonna die from all the mushiness you're giving me."

"Discord, I'm being quite serious here!" Twilight barked at him. "I was only telling you the truth."

"I know." Discord smiled. "I just like to give you a hard time. The looks you make, they're priceless!"

"Ok, I'm getting kind of tried of falling, I feel like as if I am going to be sick." said Twilight as she was indeed starting to feel a little bit sick to her stomach. "Can you change it to something else please?"

"Fine." Discord smirked as he snapped his fingers, changing the scenery to what seemed to be a blackened room, only source of light was the one lone light that was hanging above them, or rather Twilight, as she was the only one in the room at the moment.

"Discord, where in Equestria did you go?" Twilight asked when she looked down at herself. "And why am I wearing this pink and white dress for?"

"Oh, no reason." came Discord's voice, a flash of light suddenly flashing before Twilight. Twilight soon found herself being held at almost a tango-like dip and staring right back at Discord, who was smiling oddly at her, and was also holding a spotted rose in his mouth.

"What the?" Twilight questioned.

"You said to change it, so I did!" Discord laughed as he twirled Twilight suddenly around him, she moving oddly gracefully as she did so.

"So you wanted to dance? That sounds a little odd, even for you?" said Twilight as she and Discord suddenly went into a tango dance, still talking to each other in the process.

"What can I say, I like being a little odd. Would you expect anything less from me?" Discord laughed at her.

"Not really. Your unexpectedness definitely helps me get out of studying zone and get me to try different things. Really different things." Twilight spoke. "Like having a foal."

"You are just beyond excited to have that little bundle of chaos, aren't you?" asked Discord as they both pulled away from each other, only to come back together again.

"Of course I'm excited! I've never been a mother before or ever had material feelings, but now that I have them, I just can't wait to see them!" smiled Twilight. "But with those two crazy mares on the loose...I'm partly afraid that something will happen to the foal, either because something going to cause me to stress out so much or some outside force will...will..." Twilight said when her eyes began to form tears. Discord immediately stopped dancing with her and gave her a concerned look.

"Everything will be fine, my dear. You really need to look on the bright side of things. After all, what fun if you're all depressed? No fun, I can say!" Discord joked towards her, tying to make her smile.

"I just hope so. I just wanna see that day where the foal is born and I can have that feeling that this child is mine and no pony else in the world has them expect me." Twilight said, giving a small smile. "I'm just worried about what will happen. I just want our foal to be safe and be able to see the real world someday."

"What is it gonna see for now? It's dream world?" Discord joked.

"I've read that unborn foals can have dreams too, you know. So it could be a fact that the foal is dreaming." Twilight smiled at him.

"Hey Twilight, you gotta wake up. Twilight, wake up." came the concerned voice of Cadence. "You have to get up."

"Best see what she wants." Discord laughed as he disappeared as so did Twilight's dreamworld as she began to wake up.

Twilight opened her eyes to see Cadence looking concerned at her, her expression was complete worry. "Cadence, is everything alright? You seem worried."

"I am worried. Celestia told me that I had to inform you now that she has informed everypony else on the matter. While you two were asleep, the guards were able to locate those two mares and a stallion that was with them, but unfortunately, the mares have gained the Alicorn Amulet." explained Cadence.

"The Alicorn Amulet?" questioned Twilight.

"The Alicorn Amulet is a powerful charm that accelerates one's magical levels to unbelievable scales. If a mere unicorn were to have it in their possession, it could make them more powerful then Princess Celestia. With that said, now that they have that amulet, that puts you both and Screwball in very real danger. Those two mares have already turned some of the guards into earth ponies with little ease, so there is no telling what they could do with that amulet if they really wanted too."

"They actually have something now?" Twilight said as she began to panic. "What are we gonna do? We have to run away, that's what!"

"No, you can't. If you run away, they'll only go looking for you and that won't solve the problem of them still trying to get rid of Discord. Celestia has also informed me that she is working on an antidote to that spell that Apple Sweet is under and a similar one that the other mare also be under, but is unaware of it." said Cadence.

"So what do we do? With those two crazy spell-bounded mares running lose in the city with the Alicorn Amulet, they'll come to the palace first, looking for us!" Twilight yelled.

"It's true, but we're going to be ready for them, Twilight. Celestia has already had Shining Armor gather up all of his guards and have them in every nook and cranny around the palace grounds. She also ordered that you both stay here in your bedroom, Twilight. You'll be safest in here as those mares don't know where this room is at."

"Screwball? Where's Screwball?" Twilight panicked.

"Mommy! I'm here!" Screwball said as she suddenly flew in through the bedroom doors, immediately flying to Twilight and hugging her. "Don't panic, Mommy! I'm here and safe! I'm ready to face those mares who dare to think they can hurt my family!"

"I'm glad you feel that way, Screwball, but you must stay here with your family." said Cadence. "It's important that you be with them through this troubling time."

"But I wanna be on the front lines when those mares try to show their faces at this palace. I want to protect my family!" yelled Screwball.

"I know you only want to protect them, Screwball, but I need you to stay with them. This way, you can protect them much more closely." said Cadence. "I can tell your love for your family is strong, Screwball. That is why you must stay with them, so perhaps that your love can protect them, in this very room."

"I do love my family." said Screwball. "I'll stay then. My mommy and daddy cannot be left all alone."

"They wouldn't be either. Shining Armor and I are planning to stay with you until this whole crisis is under wraps. It is best to have as much protection as possible." said Cadence. "I will not allow anypony to hurt my little sister or her family." she spoke, sounding more angered the idea.

"What do we do until they show up...I'm really worried that they'll actually manage to break their way into here!" Twilight spoke, completely nervous. "I just don't want anything to happen to us."

"My dear, you must calm down." Discord spoke firmly, quite unusual for him to do so. "If you don't relax, you're going to completely stress yourself out."

Twilight took in some deep breaths, trying to calm herself down. "I know. I'm just worried for our foal is all..."

"I know, you are worried, Twilight. And I can tell your love for your foal is strong." said Cadence. "But you'll both be alright. And so will Screwball and Discord. You're going to have to believe us when we said that everything is going to be alright."

Twilight let out a sniffle. "Ok, I'm going to believe you on this, Cadence. Can you promise me something though?"

"What is it?" Cadence asked.

"Promise me that if something happens to me or Discord and the foal is ok, please love him like I would have...and Screwball as well..." Twilight cried. "I just want my foal to be able to be born and have a good life..."

"I promise you that I will do that. I hope I never have to fulfill that promise for you though..." Cadence said as she placed a hoof on Twilight, trying to calm her down.

* * *

"Attention!" Shining Armor shouted, all of the guards that were in the Equestrian guard standing before him. Well, almost every guards, the top guards were already on guard near Twilight's bedroom, ensuring that those two mares wouldn't be able to get to them. "You have all been gathered here because there is a great threat against my sister and her family. The threat in question is two mares and one is wearing the Alicorn Amulet, a magical charm that makes a unicorn more powerful then Princess Celestia."

"With that said, this means that the unicorn mare wearing the amulet can cause great trouble to the citizens in the city of Canterlot, making this an Equestrian emergency!" yelled the vice captain.

"While those two mares are mainly after Discord as they believe he is still practicing his evil ways, but I know that is not so for I have been with him personally." explained Shining Armor. "I have also been informed that a stallion will also be with those two mares. The vice captain has explained to me that this stallion was the one who gave the unicorn, Apple Sweet, the Alicorn Amulet."

"With that so, I want them captured on sight!" yelled the vice captain as Shining Armor produced an image of Apple Sweet, Bookworm, and Star Mage using a spell that was able to retrieve the mental image from the vice captain. "These are the targets that will be coming to the palace, looking for Discord. I want them captured by any means necessary, but I do not want them harmed! Am I understood!"

"Sir yes sir!" all of the guards shouted back, doing a salute.

"We believe that those two mares are under a powerful mind control spell and the princesses are working on a cure in order to reverse the effects of the spell. Until the spell is completed, those two mares and the stallion are to be captured and held in the strongest cell in the dungeons we have! Is that understood, privates?!" Shining yelled at the guards.

"Sir yes sir!" yelled back the guards.

"You will all be in groups of four in order to make sure that all corners will be looked after and no possibility that those ponies will be able to sneak into this castle. You will all have each other back for we are in a high state of emergency. I will cast a powerful tiredness relieving spell on you all so that you will be able to guard around the clock without fear that none of you will fall asleep at your posts. You are not to leave your posts for anything! Meals will be delivered to you by the palace servants. Is that clear?"

"Sir, yes, sir!" the guards shouted back once again in unison.

"Good." Shining Armor spoke as a small magical burst came off of his horn and flew out over the large group of guards, sending down what looked like confetti down, but was really the tiredness relieving spell. "To your posts, now!" he yelled at the guards, who all immediately got into their groups as they had been told before hoof.

As soon as all of the guards left the room, Shining Armor let out a sigh. "Vice captain, I'm worried."

"I understand, Captain. Your sister is very important to you and you want her utmost safety." explained the vice captain. "She's lucky to have you as a brother, Captain."

"Thank you, Vice Captain. I'm just worried for her safety is all. That mare wearing the amulet, Apple Sweet, I don't want to even think what she'll be able to do if she managed to get by our guards and to Twilight."

"It'll be alright, Captain." said the vice captain as he stood proudly next to Shining Armor. "Our top guards are with her and so is your wife."

"I should be getting there as well. I have to make sure everything is alright. You will be in charge of the guards while I am with my sister. Understood?" said Shining Armor as he levitated a small dagger to him, slipping in a slit that was apart of his uniform.

"Yes Captain." the vice captain said before he ran out of the room in order to go do his duty.

"I only hope that we'll be able to capture those mares and stallion in time." Shining spoke to himself once he was sure that the room was empty. "With that amulet, who knows what will happen."

* * *

"Sister, how is your antidote coming along?" Princess Luna asked as she walked into the library, Celestia having one large book opened in front of her.

"I believe I have found the spell that the mares are suffering from. It is an old spell known as the Immortal Serving Spell. Only the most powerful mages can conjure it and usually the one who can break the spell. That would explain why Discord wouldn't have been able to break the spell over Apple Sweet over a thousand years ago." explained Celestia. "However, there is a way so that the spell can be broken by somepony else then the caster. But it's quite complex."

"How complex?" Luna asked.

"It's not the actual ingredients that make it complex, but rather the way it must be made. It can only be made at night to start, only a cloudless night. And the measurements must be precise or else the antidote could become something else."

"Sister, I can easily make tonight a cloudless night if needed. All you have to do is say the word." said Luna.

"You must, Luna for I cannot keep my student's safety lingering any longer." said Celestia. "And this antidote has to be made within a certain hour or it will fail to activate. I must make it when the clock reaches midnight. It will not work if I do not make it within the midnight hour."

"And I shall help you, sister, for I know how much you care your student and her new family."

"Thank you, Luna. I need as much help as I can get." smiled Celestia. "Now, here is the book with the antidote inside of it. I want you to read to get yourself familiar with it. You need to know as much before hoof before we even attempt to make it. I shall get some of my servants to retrieve some of the ingredients for us as well as a mortar and pestle."

"Go quickly then, sister. For the nighttime will be approaching within less than two hours." said Luna as she picked up the old book with her magic and began to read its contents.

* * *

"Now that we have the amulet, what do we do now?" asked Bookworm as Apple Sweet's eyes glowed red.

"I must perform the anti-corruption spell on Apple Sweet or the amulet will further corrupt her." said Star Mage as his horn glowed brightly.

"How do you know that the amulet has corrupted me?" asked Apple Sweet, flashing an evil smile.

"By the look on your face and the red glow that is in your eyes." Star Mage said as a bright blast came off of his horn and attacked Apple Sweet. The magic poured itself into her through the openings of her ears and quickly began to do it's work.

Apple Sweet began to twitch slightly, but that was the effect of Star Mage's magic taking over. Her eyes soon began to return to her normal eye color and the wicked smile that had been on her face simply disappeared. Once the spell had completely done its job, Apple Sweet rubbed her head.

"What happened?" she asked in a daze.

"You are now wearing the Alicorn Amulet and saved us all from having to go with the Royal Guard for questioning of our actions. I have performed the anti-corruption spell on you so that the amulet's corrupting power has no effect on you." explained Star Mage.

"Doesn't this mean I have more power with the amulet on?" asked Apple Sweet.

"It does indeed, my dear student." smirked Star Mage. "You now have more power than Princess Celestia does. With the amulet on, you can finally get rid of Discord, once and for all."

"Excellent! Let's get in there and get rid of him like that! We can make it back in time for supper." smiled Apple Sweet.

"It won't be that easy." said Bookworm. "After you trashed those guards, there is no doubt that they told the Princess and now have placed in a state of emergency."

"How do you know that?" Apple Sweet asked with a tilt of her head.

"Isn't it obvious? A unicorn who has suddenly gained the Alicorn Amulet knows that Discord is back and wants to get rid of him, going against his little family, isn't a big threat? Not to mention the details of the amulet causes a corrupt user, meaning a threat to other ponies. I think that would call for a state of emergency." explained Bookworm.

"And most likely that Discord is hiding in the palace because after Apple Sweet explained to me, Celestia is protecting him as a result of his magic over her. But knowing there is most likely a stage of emergency...the entire palace will be covered from head to hoof with the royal guard." said Star Mage.

"What do we do then?" asked Apple Sweet again.

"That's why we have the amulet, my student. You are more powerful then any of those guards. You can easily sneak us past those guards by casting an invisibility charm. We can walk in there undetected."

"What about getting to the palace? It's not like we can walk there. We already have an I.N. on us." reminded Bookworm.

"A simple image charm should be enough. Like the one Discord cast on himself and his little family to fool the ponies around him." said Star Mage.

"Excellent! Let's go get him!" smiled Apple Sweet.

"Not yet, my student. We must wait until night falls. That way, we have a better chance to go undetected...and so will our revenge..." Star Mage said with an interesting laugh.


	22. Chapter 22

A few hours had gone by and now the moon was hanging high in the sky, the stars shining brightly just as Luna had promised Celestia to make it a cloudless night. Luna was standing on her balcony, looking out over the city of Canterlot, feeling very worried. She hadn't seen any sign of life approaching the castle, expect for the guards, and everypony was still on high alert.

She didn't know Twilight Sparkle that well, but she most certainly knew Discord well. He had use to be her playmate when she was a little filly when he ruled over Equestria and dated Celestia as she was much older then Luna had been. Discord had been quite an interesting ruler to her.

But all of that ended because of her father, long gone now. He convinced them that Discord was evil and had to be encased in stone with the legendary Elements, in which they did. Over a thousand years later, Luna knew that their father had been wrong and now they were all friends, even if he did create chaos around the palace with his pranks.

Luna looked up at the night sky, was worried. She really did hope that she and Celestia would be able to make this antidote and administer it on the two mares. They are a danger to Equestria and possibility themselves. Luna let out a sigh as she turned around to head back inside, where Celestia was waiting for her.

"You're worried, dear sister. I can tell." said Luna as Celestia was simply standing there, looking at the moonlit sky.

"I am. I almost lost my student once with that my own mistake but with this new threat on the rise, if something ever happened to Discord, it might be enough to really harm Twilight and her unborn foal. I may no longer understand what I felt for Discord a long time ago, I can my student's love for him is very pure and there." said Celestia. "These two mares are causing me great worry. I never thought they would have been able to acquire such a powerful charm."

"I worry too, sister. I may not know Twilight Sparkle well, but I know she means a lot to you. She is your faithful student, as you've told me time and time again." spoke Luna.

"She is. She has a very special gift that I sensed when I first met her as a young filly. With these two mares putting her and her family in danger, I'm afraid she'll never get a chance to use her true magic that would be learned through even more advanced study."

"I know how you are feeling sister. I worry much about Discord. He is still an old friend of mine, after all. We used to play all the time when I was just a filly. At least when he was still encased in stone, he was still there with us, just not being able to move. But with the Amulet, those two mares might actually be able to remove him from the plain of existence all together."

"And that is what worries me most. I could have simply made him disappear for all eternity, but I still had feelings for him, that's why he was encased in stone for the very first time instead of the Elements simply blowing him to bits." said Celestia. "And I believe that's why it also happened the next two times he was returned to stone instead of being blow away. One of the element bearers felt that there was a small hope for him and he should have been spared."

"Twilight Sparkle." said Luna.

"Yes I believe it was her who felt he could have been given another chance, even if she didn't know at the time she felt that way. So instead of being blown away, he was simply encased in stone." explained Celestia. "But now with these two mares on the rise and being in their corrupted state, the amulet will not spare Discord and will make him disappear if they ever get the chance. I'm not sure what those two will do to Twilight or Screwball, they still are just in as much danger as he is."

"I know, sister. That is why Shining Armor, Princess Cadence, and our top guards are guarding them at the moment. So that they do not run into the two mares." said Luna.

"I know but I do fear that our guards may not be enough to guard them. Not even Shining Armor and Princess Cadence combined." spoke Celestia as a tear fell down her cheek. "I am just worried for their safety. I almost lost my student once, I don't want to lose her or Discord again. I learned my lesson from over a thousand years ago. I don't want my student to have learn that same lesson."

"It is going to be alright, my sister." spoke Luna in a reassuring tone. "Everything shall be alright."

"I truly hope so. For now, the only thing we can really do is prepare the antidote as the midnight hour is drawing closer on us." said Celestia glanced back up at the moon. "I can only hope that we can make it in enough time to save them for the danger that is looking for them."

* * *

"So this image charm is working right now, right?" asked Bookworm.

"You saw your image in the mirror back at the shop. The shop keep was so kind enough to lend it to us." Star Mage smirked. "Though, I doubt he would have questioned the unicorn that wore the Alicorn Amulet."

The three were now walking on the streets of Canterlot, the image charm in full affect on them. No pony was out in the streets at this time because of the state of emergency that had been placed. A perfect time for them to be out on the streets to carry out their plan.

The three walked through the streets until they all caught sight of the palace and the many guards that were in every position possible. Bookworm looked around the palace, seeing if there was any place that could be easily infiltrated, but alas, every nook and cranny was swarming with guards.

Blast! How were they supposed to get inside? "How are we supposed to get inside the palace now?" asked Bookworm.

"Have you forgotten already what I suggested back at the shop? We use a simple invisibility charm that will make us unable to be seen." said Star Mage. "Did you not listen?"

"Sorry, just this whole sneaking into the palace and making Discord finally gone has rendered me just the slightest bit nervous." Bookworm laughed awkwardly.

"Apple Sweet, cast the invisibility charm so we can sneak inside." said Star Mage.

Focusing her magic, Apple Sweet's horn glowed a bright red as the magic poured off of it and began to wrap itself around the three ponies. The magic formed itself into what looked like a large eraser and erased the three's colors away, effectively turning them all invisible. The eraser disappeared as Apple Sweet was still able to see shapes, though being transparent.

"How can we still see each other?" Apple Sweet asked in confusion. "I thought we wouldn't be able to see each other at all."

"That is where you are wrong, my student. When the invisibility charm is used on a collective group of ponies, that group will still be able to see other members, now only they appear as transparent shapes instead of full ponies." explained Star Mage. "Now come, we have a certain chaos being to get rid of."

The three immediately ran up to the palace where the guards were guarding. Still being careful not to make any noise, the three sneaked up the palace steps and into the palace itself.

* * *

The three looked through one bedroom, but found it empty. They looked in one room after another, trying to locate wherever Discord and his family may have been hiding. But in all of the rooms that they had looked in, they found no one, not even the royal sisters.

They could have fled as Celestia most likely would have done that in order to protect them. But how do they know that Discord and his little family weren't still in the palace, just very well hidden? The three kept looking through the bedroom doors, until they came upon where Celestia and Luna were. They all stopped, interested on hearing what they had to hear.

"The midnight hour is almost here, sister. Only less then an hour away. Then we can prepare the antidote for those two mares." said Luna.

"I know. The sooner we can start this antidote, the less time Twilight and her family will have to be in any danger." said Celestia.

An antidote? Why were they making an antidote for her and Bookworm? They weren't under a spell of some kind, that was everypony else in the palace, thanks to Discord's magic.

"Sister, we will be able to complete the antidote and all will be well. We'll find those two mares and be able to remove the Immortal Servant spell from off of them." said Luna. "We'll make sure nothing happens to Twilight, Discord, and Screwball."

"I hope Shining Armor and Princess Cadence will be enough to protect them long enough for this antidote to be made."

"I think not." boomed Star Mage's voice, using his magic to make him visible again, surprising both Luna and Celestia, the first having her horn glowing in a second's notice.

"Who are you and how did you get in here?" Luna demanded in the royal Canterlot voice. "I will have you arrested for getting in here!"

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, Princess Luna, for I have my student who currently wears the Alicorn Amulet." spoke Star Mage as he revealed Apple Sweet wearing the amulet. "You stand no chance against her. That spell he placed on you still lingers."

"We are not under some spell!" Luna yelled. "It is thee who is under the Immortal Servant spell along with the two mares!" Luna slipped into her old English habit.

"But why would you be trying to protect Discord, the one who brought chaos to our fair Equestria? I am trying to purge him from this world along with my two allies for the better of Equestria! He has placed all under a very powerful acceptance spell, I have studied them personally! You wouldn't be acting the way you currently are if he hadn't placed that spell on you." spoke Star Mage.

"You. You're Star Mage, aren't you? One of my old mages when our kingdom was still young." spoke Celestia calmly. "You were placed under an immortal spell, unable to die."

"And I hate Discord for doing that! Thinking it would be a great little joke! But that's not why I want him gone. He used his magic to take away my family from me and added that little curse of his as the whipped cream on this horrible fate! But I will not allow you, the princesses, face the same fate that I did. I will free you."

"That is where you are wrong, Star Mage. We are not under a spell. You have been filled by hatred for the last thousand years, not being able to die and finally have peace. But, why does your student have against Discord? I do not seem to understand." said Celestia.

"Since she has more power then you, I'll tell you. She doesn't on her own. She was a great student of mine before she went into that stupid rock band with that jerk! After that, all she wanted to do was practice music and not her apple-based magic! So I discovered the Immortal Servant spell that allowed me to warp her mind and make her believe Discord had harmed her family. After all, the spell makes her do and believe what I want her to..."

"But what of this other mare?" asked Luna, horn still blazing. "Why does she have against him?"

"I was curious about that too until I discovered she was under the same spell Apple Sweet is." Star Mage laughed.

"But how is that possible?!" Luna yelled. "They were born in different time periods and never met each other!"

"I do not know but the pony who cast it on Bookworm here had something against Discord." Star Mage said. "But she is a great cause to us, she has given us much valuable information about Discord."

"Star Mage, you must stop this! Now!" Celestia yelled. "I know you have an old grudge against Discord, but you shouldn't have brought your student into this. She used to be one of his greatest friends! And Bookworm too! They need to be freed, be able to live their own lives. I can help you find peace, Star Mage, you need to let me help you."

"How stupid do you think I am, Celestia?" Star Mage snapped. "I know you would just bring me to Discord and he'll make me suffer even more."

"Now that is not true. It is you who is still living in the past. Please, I wish to help you." Celestia spoke in a more calming tone. "I just want to take way the pain that has been plaguing you for the last thousand years."

"You can never take way the pain that he has caused me!" yelled Star Mage. "Apple Sweet! Get prepared to fight."

"But Star Mage, they aren't the ones we want! We want to get rid of Discord! The princesses are only speaking the way they are because of a spell that was placed on them." explained Apple Sweet.

"You will do as I command, Apple Sweet! I said get prepared to fight!" Star Mage yelled as Apple Sweet felt a force weigh itself on her head before disappearing.

"Of course, my teacher. I will fight to make sure they cannot stop us from getting to Discord." said Apple Sweet as she conjured what appeared to look like a magic aura sword. She quickly swung it in front of the princesses, causing them to back up. "You will let us get rid of him and we will free you. I do not wish to hurt the royal highnesses. I know you are only acting this way because of his spell."

"No, we're not." said Celestia, as she conjured her own magic aura sword. "I know you are under a spell that cannot allow to think freely, but if I must harm you in order to protect my own student, I shall."

Celestia quickly swung her sword at Apple Sweet, who jumped back. "I don't want us to fight, Apple Sweet. I am working on an antidote that will free you from your mentor's spell."

"You have been corrupted by his spell!" Apple Sweet yelled, swinging her sword to the left of Princess Celestia, hitting her in the leg, but not actually cutting her, simply making the area hurt. "I will fight you until you admit defeat and let us get to him!"

"No!" yelled Luna as she conjured up her own sword. "We care too much for Twilight and Discord's safety for you three to hurt them. They are our loyal friends and we will protect them for they are the future."

Apple Sweet swung her sword now at Luna, but she quickly blocked it with her own sword and was using all of her strength to prevent Apple Sweet from swinging further. "How are they your future? You are immortal beings and they cannot rule a kingdom."

Celestia joined Luna as she used her sword to place it next to Luna's in order to fight back Apple Sweet's. "You may never know of that day, but they are the future of out great country. One day, a new princess is going to arise from the stars after sacrificing all that she loves, as the old destiny once told."

"You are actually going to let Discord rule over Equestria?" Apple Sweet yelled as she brought her sword, only to swing it again at the princesses, who immediately brought their swords to fight her off. The swords swung in many directions, magic sparks flying all over the place. "He has corrupted you! You would never allow that to happen if it weren't for that spell."

Celestia and Luna began backing up as the three swords kept on clashing together. "He is not the one who would take over. It would be my student, his wife!" Celestia shouted at she swung her sword at Apple Sweet's left, hurting her back left hoof. "She has proven herself to be ready for the responsibility and has shown all of the qualities that a princess needs!"

"NO! We will not allow that monster to rule over Equestria again!" Apple Sweet yelled as she swung her sword again at the princesses.

"Enough!" Bookworm yelled as she lunged herself at Princess Luna, who was unable to take notice until the last second, was able to pull back on Luna's neck, effectively holding her, preventing her from moving her sword.

"Let my sister go this instant!" Celestia yelled at Bookworm, not lowering her sword for a second. "She has nothing to do with this!"

"Oh, she has everything to do with this." laughed Star Mage. "You are both are trying to stop us from getting rid of Discord and what's funny about this whole thing is that Apple Sweet is actually holding back her magical powers back in order not to harm you."

"What?!" Celestia spoke in alarm. "She's holding her strength back?"

"I told her mentally not to harm you, but it seems that she may have too in order to make you both back now so we can get to Discord."

"Why don't you fight us yourself, you coward!" Luna hissed out, despite being held back by Bookworm.

"Why when I can use my own student who has the Alicorn Amulet on to do it for me instead." smirked Star Mage. "Apple Sweet, do not hold back, they will not cooperate. Discord's magic is far too powerful on them."

"As you say, mentor." Apple Sweet said as her sword suddenly became more solid like. She quickly swung the sword at Princess Celestia, hitting her in the leg, this time giving her an actual mark.

Celestia flinched at the stinging pain that formed in her leg, but quickly formed an anger filled face. "Very well. If I must harm you, so it shall be." she spoke as her own sword became more solid like.

With that, the two began to go into another sudden battle, swords hitting at each other, giving off sparks each time they clashed together. Both fighters got marks on themselves but kept on going at it.

Both of them stopped after awhile, breathing heavily as they both agreed that each other were both a formidable opponent. "You have more power then I thought, Princess Celestia. I must admit, I'm quite surprised." breathed out Apple Sweet.

"I will not give up until you stop this or until I have defeated you in combat. I will not let you harm my student or her family!" Celestia yelled in an exhausted breath, through the love for her student was the only thing that was driving her to stay and fight. "I will stay here until the very end."

"That is it! I have enough of this stalling. Apple Sweet, forget the sword fighting! We will end this properly." yelled Star Mage. "Gather all of your energy into one final strike so we can move onto the main target."

"Yes sir!" Apple Sweet said as the sword suddenly disappeared and instead appeared a ball of great energy, itself swirling in a blazing fast motion, ready to strike at a second's notice. The ball of energy got more intense when it was dropped out of Apple Sweet's control, instantly striking Celestia and causing her to fall back, defeated.

"Sister!" Luna shouted.

"Let's go, you two! We have chaos to rid Equestria of. We'll free you both." said Star Mage to the defeated princesses. "We will, I promise you." With that, the three of them ran out of the room, resuming their invisible selves.

With Bookworm finally off of her, Luna ran over to her sister. "Sister! Sister! Are you alright?"

Celestia weakly got up onto her hooves and looked at her window. "I'm hurting but I'm alright. I couldn't stop them from getting to Discord and them. The only thing we can do for them is to prepare that antidote. Only then will things be right again."

"I must inform the guards immediately!" Luna panicked. "What about you, sister?"

"Go, tell them!" Celestia yelled. "Go now!"

With that, Luna ran out of the bedroom and to where the guards standing outside Twilight's doors were. Rather, she flew there in order to get there more quickly. Luna quickly made it to the bedroom and immediately busted through the doors, a panicked look on her face. Both Twilight and Discord were actually fast asleep, Screwball the only one of the family to still be awake. Shining Armor and Cadence were still awake and were looking at Luna in panic.

"Luna, what is it?" Shining Armor asked in panic.

"Those mares, they're on their way here. My sister and I tried to stop them, but the Alicorn Amulet was too much for us. I flew as quickly as I could to warn you." Luna panted out.

"Oh no! What are we going to do?" Cadence panicked.

"We cannot wake them up and worry them. I can use my magic to transport us all out of here and to another location. I know I'm going against Celestia's orders, but we have to think of their safety." said Shining as he placed a protective magic aura around the sleeping couple and gently lifted them off of the bed, preventing them from waking up.

"We need to get out of here as quickly as possible! They're bound to find this room!" said Luna when she heard screams from outside the bedroom door. "No, they've found us!"

"Cadence, take hold of my magic barrier. I need to take a battle stance. I will not be allowing anypony to touch a single hair on their hair. Screwball, get behind Cadence, now!" Shining ordered as Cadence took a hold of his magic spell and Screwball quickly ducked behind her.

The doors suddenly flew open to reveal the three that had finally found their target. "Finally! We've found him and his little family! Apple Sweet, get ready to use your spell!"

"Not while I'm here you won't! You will not be hurting them! Not until the fat mare sings!" yelled Shining as his horn glowed up intensely. "I will try to stop you all until the very last moment."


	23. Chapter 23

Shining Armor quickly took a battle stance as Apple Sweet took her own battle stance, ready to face off with Shining. The anger in both of their eyes proved that they refused to let the other win this battle.

"You will not be getting through to them and harming them." said Shining with anger.

"You are under his spell." said Apple Sweet. "By getting rid of Discord, we shall free this entire castle from his magic."

"I'm telling you! We have not been placed under a spell! You have been lied too!" Luna yelled, her horn charging. "I will keep fighting until the end. I will not back down." With that said, she took a stance next to Shining.

"Princess, have you not learned anything from just a few moments ago?" asked Star Mage.

"Have you not learned to fight your own battles instead of having your own student fight them for you, Star Mage?" Luna yelled as she shot a beam of magic at Star Mage, knocking him to the floor. "This is truly thy battle, why doesn't thou fight thy own battle?"

"Star Mage! Mentor!" Apple Sweet yelled. "You shall pay for hurting him!"

Apple Sweet's horn began to glow intensely as it produced a ball of energy, similar to the one she had used to send Princess Celestia flying backwards earlier. Shining Armor knew exactly what kind of magic this was and instantly threw up a magic shield in front of Luna just as the energy ball reached enough power and threw itself at her. Luckily, the shield was able to stop it.

"You will not going to be hurting anypony here tonight!" Shining Armor yelled as he produced the same kind of energy ball that Apple Sweet had made. It soon grew large enough in size and hurdled itself at Apple Sweet, sending her to go flying backwards until she crashed into the nearby bookcase.

Apple Sweet went crashing down after crashing into the nearby bookcase. She slowly rose to her hooves, rubbing the back of her sore head that had hit the bookcase. The energy ball had hurt her, but she most definitely was not going to stop until they completed their revenge on the sleeping god of chaos.

"You are not going to be getting through to them!" yelled Shining once more.

"Apple Sweet, perform the Ignite spell!" yelled Star Mage from the floor.

"Yes sir!" Apple Sweet said, doing a quick salute before focusing her magic again, it making something to appear to be swirling into the room before it ignited and the wave pulse was enough to send both Shining and Luna flying backwards across the room.

"Shining!" Cadence screamed. "Get out of here, the three of you! NOW!"

"I think not, Princess Cadence." Star Mage said as he got up from off of the floor. "Step aside if you know what is best for you. You are all still under that monster Discord's spell!"

"We are not under anything!" Cadence yelled. "We're trying to protect our friends from you three!"

"Correction, you're trying to protect him." said Bookworm as she pointed a hoof at Discord. "We don't wanna hurt the two other mares in his little 'family.' They're not apart of our ultimate goal."

"Now step aside if you know what's good for you." demanded Star Mage.

"No. I will not step aside." Cadence spoke when Screwball also jumped next to her side.

"And neither will I." Screwball said when Cadence looked at her in surprise. "I know Shining said to stay behind you but I cannot let anypony try to hurt my Daddy." She quickly got onto all of her fours, revved up her back, and looked at the group of three with an angry glare. "My Daddy and my Mommy are very important to me."

"Enough of this defiance!" yelled Star Mage. "Apple Sweet, take them out now."

"But Star Mage...they aren't..." Apple Sweet started.

"I said take them out now!" he interrupted her.

"Yes sir!" she said as a sudden force had seemed into her head. Apple Sweet quickly threw a powerful energy ball at the two mares, knocking them both back. This also released Cadence's grip on Twilight and Discord, who were hovering over the bed. The sudden drop to the bed woke them both up in alarm.

"W-What's going on?" Twilight asked as she quickly saw the group of three. "Y-You! How did you get in here?!"

"With the little Alicorn Amulet here." Star Mage laughed as he gently tapped on it on Apple Sweet's neck.

Discord looked over at the group of three and simply smirked. "I never thought you three would actually make your way over here. I'm actually great impressed." He gave the group a slow clap.

"This is going to end now! Once and for all!" yelled Star Mage.

"This should be interesting. Screwball, be a dear and hold Twilight back. I don't want any of her pretty little hairs have to get out of place." he chuckled to himself. Screwball did as she was told and quickly bounced in front of her mother on the bed, preventing her from flying to Discord. Discord quickly walked over to Apple Sweet and gave her a smirk.

"How's that family of yours, Apple Sweet?" he laughed, even though the family thing was only an effect of the spell Apple Sweet was under.

"Enough! This is over, Discord!" yelled Apple Sweet as her horn glowed brightly. "You are going to finally pay for what you did to my family."

"I'd like to see you try." Discord smirked at her, not even truly considering her a threat.

"Discord, don't do this!" Twilight yelled, only to be forced back by Screwball.

"Daddy says he has to face his problems on his own. This is daddy's battle, not yours Mommy." Screwball reminded her.

"Come on, Apple Sweet. Star Mage." Discord smirked again. "I want to see what you both have up your sleeves."

"Gladly!" Apple Sweet yelled as she blast an energy ball at him, in which Discord grabbed the little swirling ball of magical energy as if were simply nothing.

"Is that all your little amulet can do? I guess it was simply a joke." Discord laughed as he clapped the little ball of energy into nothing, a small thing of smoke emerging from his hands afterward. "I thought you two would have at least been more of a threat..."

"Quit holding back, Discord! We know that you can fight us!" Star Mage yelled.

"I'm sure that I can, but what fun is there in fighting you. I'll only be wasting my own strength." Discord said in false boredom.

"If there is no use in fighting us, we shall get rid of you permanently!" Bookworm said from the sidelines.

"Let's get rid of this monster once and for all! Purge Equestria of chaos!" yelled Star Mage.

"No! You can't do this!" yelled Twilight from Screwball, who was using all of her strength to hold back to mother, but it was getting harder to push her back.

"Silence! You are under his control!" yelled Apple Sweet. "And I shall free the both of you!"

With one magical aura burst from her horn, Apple Sweet made appear of what was a red arrow and a trash bin. The arrow quickly tried to grab Discord, but he instantly moved slightly to the side. This happened a few times before the arrow grabbed a hold of him and levitated him up into the air, suddenly making him feel as if he had been drained of all of his magical power.

"And since I'm not completely heartless, I guess I can give you some last words..." said Star Mage with an evil chuckle.

"It seems I've lost the battle. I guess I'll be seeing everypony around then." Discord made with a small laugh before he glanced over at Twilight. "I guess I won't be seeing her for quite awhile. Goodbye, Twilight Sparkle. I'll be seeing you in your dreams and I will be seeing you too, Screwball, daughter of chaos."

"Daddy, no, you can't leave me again!" Screwball said as she held out her hooves, effectively releasing her grip off of Twilight, who immediately opened her wings and lunged at Discord to try and save him.

"Goodbye forever!" Apple Sweet laughed as she placed Discord into the trash can, effectively making him disappear inside of it and the trash can disappearing from reality.

Twilight landed onto the ground as she had been a second too late to save Discord from his fate. She...had been to late. It was too late to do anything. He was gone. Gone because of one little magic trick that she had been to late too stop. Twilight glanced down at the ground, not knowing how to feel. Her ears fell back, her wings down slumped on the ground as she skidded a hoof along the ground.

"M-Mommy? A-Are y-you o-ok?" Screwball asked nervously, the emotion in her voice evident.

"He's gone! And now the members of the royal family are finally free!" Apple Sweet cheered excitedly.

"And I have finally had my revenge!" Star Mage laughed wickedly. "And now you can come with you, you two, we can finally erase the last reminders of the spell Discord has placed over you."

"Why..." Twilight muttered out. "Why...did this..."

"My dear..." said Star Mage as he placed a hoof on Twilight. "Do not spare your feelings for that monster for they are simply a result of a spell he placed on you."

"A spell?" she muttered quietly before her voice erupted into complete anger. "A SPELL? You think my feelings for him were the result of some spell?! NO, they were real and now you've taken the one thing that had brought a little spice to my life! The only things I have is Screwball and his foal thanks to you all!"

"You're only speaking out because of the spell over you..." spoke Star Mage, alarmed by her sudden outburst.

"Why did you take my daddy from me?" Screwball asked calmly, but sadly. "Why did you have to take him away from me again?"

"How dare you take away the one pony that I loved!" Twilight screamed. "i use to hate him to until he showed me how chaos could make order a lot more interesting then how I used to see it. How could any spell cause me to feel this intense emotion?! I will find a way to bring him back! Mark my words!"

"They...actually loved him?" spoke Apple Sweet as she stared down at the ground. Her eyes sudden;y began to feel cloudy in confusion. "B-But how could anypony feel that one unless it was actually b-because they actually..." Suddenly, memories from Apple Sweet's true past began to flash in her mind, the Immortal Servant spell slowly losing its power over her. "I-I think I remember something...about a rock band?"

"A rock band?" Bookworm questioned.

A loud chime echoed through the castle, signaling that the midnight hour had approached. With the chime of the clock, Luna opened her eyes to see what had happened and knew that the terrible deed had been done. Luna weakly got onto her legs and used the limited breath to shout for the guards, in which several came barreling in as soon as she had called them.

"Place them in royal custody until we can administer the antidote on them all." Luna demanded. "Their crime may have been done, but we can possibly reverse it."

"T-This means they were never under any spell." Bookworm suddenly realized, everything starting to make sense to her. "T-That means...Discord really had been turned good by this purple mare...and we destroyed a perfecta good family." Bookworm dropped her head and wings in shame and remorse. "And Apple Sweet's spell cannot be reversed. What have we done..."

"Nonsense! We got rid of a perfectly evil monster, is what we did!" Star Mage laughed.

"Thou are still living in the past." spoke Luna. "Allow us to finally give thee the peace thee needs."

"I finally gotten rid of that monster that hurt my family over a thousand years ago! I was finally able to get my revenge!" cheered Star Mage excitedly.

"At what cost?" asked Apple Sweet. "By tearing apart a perfectly happy family? Now there shall be a foal in this world that won't have a father to call it's own..."

Her...foal. Twilight immediately placed her hooves on her stomach and began to hug at it as much as she could. "I'll make sure to rise you just like your daddy would have wanted you too, little one. In nine months, you'll finally be able to see us. I only hope you can be just like your Daddy..."

Screwball slowly walked over to Twilight and placed a hoof on Twilight's stomach. "I'll be here for you as your big sister. Mommy and I will make sure you will always be ok..." she said, forcing herself to smile a small smile.

Apple Sweet felt herself starting to choke up when she glanced down at the Alicorn Amulet. It was this Amulet's fault. It was the cause of all this heartache that the purple and pink mares were feeling! "I hate this stupid Amulet!" Apple Sweet screamed as she yanked it off of her and violently threw it across the room. "Even being under that anti-corruption charm, it still corrupted a perfectly good family. I wish I had never been apart of this! I know he hurt my own family but what good I'm I if I do what he did to me..."

"I-I've never seen a family actually torn apart...only read about it in books." Bookworm said, putting a hoof under her glasses to rub her eye. "Now I can understand somewhat how much it hurts."

"Guards, escort them out of here and to a holding cell!" Luna shouted in anger, wanting to give Screwball and Twilight a chance to be alone with each other.

This time, both Bookworm and Apple Sweet went willingly with the guards, feeling completely guilty about the crime they had done against this family. They thought Discord had placed the two mares under a spell, but after seeing the intense emotion that Twilight had displayed had they realized that they were is actual family and he had indeed changed.

Apple Sweet took one last glance at Twilight and Screwball, the latter's hoof draped over her mother's shoulders, trying to comfort her, even though Screwball was feeling the same intense emotion as well. Apple Sweet immediately turned her head away. She knew she was faithful to her mentor, but causing heartache shouldn't have been involved in that. Apple Sweet only wished there was a way that she could reverse this all...

The guards led the two mares out while another pair dragged out Star Mage, who hadn't been as willing to go as the two mares. The guards lead them all out and immediately closed the doors, leaving just Luna, Shining, Cadence, Twilight, and Screwball.

"P-Please everyone...just leave. Even you Screwball...I just want to be alone right now..." Twilight muttered out softly.

"Are you s-sure, T-Twilight?" Cadence asked nervously.

"P-Please, j-just go..." Twilight muttered, her voice devoid of any emotion at all.

"If that's what you want, Twily..." said Shining. "Come along, Screwball. Give her some room, she's really needs it."

Screwball slowly left her mother's side and walked over to Shining Armor. She looked at him before looking back at Twilight one more time. "I'm sorry for you and me both, Mommy..." she spoke before she walked out with Shining and the others, leaving Twilight completely alone.

She was alone..just like she had been six months ago. He was no longer just in stone...he was completely gone from this reality. As if he had never been here in the first place. The only reminder Twilight had left of him was the foal growing in her belly. It would take a miracle that her own stress and grief didn't end up harming the poor foal in some way.

But the foal wouldn't be born for another nine months. She also had Screwball to be with her...but she would be alone without him...without the constant chaos. Sure it annoyed her countless times, but it also spiced up her life. Her life lately had been a great blend of chaos and order...but it was over. Her life would still have chaos thanks to Screwball and soon the foal...but it would never be the same as Discord's. Nothing would ever be the same like his.

She knew she would also have her best friends as well, knowing they would do anything and everything to make her feel better. But their friendships wouldn't be enough to fill the hole that was now in her heart. Nothing would ever be able to fill it unless he came back, but that would completely unlikely. Her life would go on like it had been before him, before the chaotic order.

It would all be like life before. Love without the romance. _Order without the chaos._

* * *

_I'm sorry for all the liquid pride you may shed. :( But this isn't over! I have to repair the damage that has been caused!  
_


End file.
